


Don't You? (Drarry)

by Drarry2756



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Bickering, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, No Smut, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parseltongue Kink, Post-War, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 51,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry2756/pseuds/Drarry2756
Summary: It's been 6 years since the war. Harry and Ginny broke up soon after, and he's living a peaceful quiet life finally not having to fight the bad guys. He still gets nightmares, and blames himself over lost loved ones. Draco Malfoy took to becoming one of the best healers in history. Living in the manor with his mother being the one patient he can't help. Harry gets shocking news and suddenly their paths are intertwined, but Harry is keeping something from everyone. In fact only one person aside from himself knows, will it change them forever?Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters all but the story itself belongs to JK Rowling





	1. Chapter 1

Little fair warning this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure it's going to be completely incredible or anything, but I'm hoping that you all enjoy. There won't be smut, sorry for all the people who started reading because they want smutty things. Ummm the idea came to me randomly and I hope that you love it or at least like it ^-^ 

-Your friendly neighborhood (not really neighborhood) author Lynn


	2. Chapter 1

Harry watched Draco Malfoy quietly from the opposite side of The Three Broomsticks. 'Oh great'. He thought to himself 'It feels like sixth year all over again'. He knew Malfoy hadn't done anything even remotely wrong, not since... Harry didn't want to think about that. He was trying to find the courage to walk over to him, but some things are hard even for a Gryffindor to do. He sucked in a deep breath and took a drink of his butterbeer. In the time he spent contemplating how to approach him Malfoy came and sat in front of him. "Potter." His tone didn't sound malicious as they looked at each other. "I think we can start calling each other by our first names by now, we're not at Hogwarts anymore." He gave Draco a small smile. Draco raised an eyebrow before giving him an amused look. "Imagine that, Harry Potter's giving up a seven year long rivalry. Still have the heroic views then I assume?" Harry gave a slight chuckle at that. "No I believe I'm quite done being the hero for a good long while. Besides from what I've heard it seems you've taken that title." Draco felt a heat flutter his cheeks and took a drink of his own butterbeer to try and hide the fact he was blushing. 'Not even five minutes and Potter has you blushing, what in the bloody hell?' He composed himself before looking at Pot- no Harry. "It was hard after everything, the Malfoy name was ruined. I'm just trying to make it a worshipped name again." Harry thought for a few seconds taking in Draco's posture, it was then that he noticed how hollow and dull Draco's eyes were. Much like his own were. "You saved my life, at the manor. You knew it was me." Draco nodded slowly at his words looking away from him, seemingly becoming interested in the table. "I didn't want to be the one who led Harry Potter straight into an unforgivable by none other than the dark lord, did I?" 'That and you were the only hope I had in getting out his service'. Only Draco wouldn't say that part, and he wouldn't admit that Harry was the last hope he was holding onto back then. "I never got a chance to thank you for it." Harry could see that the blonde was shocked by his words and smiled softly at him. Harry checked him out, not that he would willingly acknowledge that. Draco still had the slim muscular figure and ivory skin, his hair was kept in a shorter style much like sixth year. Harry gazed into his liquid silver eyes, no wait maybe a really gray-blue? "Why now?" Draco studied him as he asked. "I want to start over Draco, completely clean slate between us." Draco tilted his head at this and raised an eyebrow. 'It wouldn't hurt your reputation to be friends, no not friends, acquaintances with The Boy Who Lived'. So Draco Malfoy stuck out his hand same as he had in first year hoping to Merlin he wasn't rejected again. Before he even had time to pull it away Harry stuck his hand in his. "Potter, Harry Potter." "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Were the introductions really necessary?" Harry chuckled softly at that. "Well considering I didn't even get a chance to say my name the first time, I'd say it was quite necessary." Draco rolled his eyes as he realized they still held each other's hand, sheepishly pulling his back. It felt almost alien to Draco not insulting Harry. "This is weird isn't it?" The savior spoke. Draco chuckled softly nodding. It was a melody Harry found he quite liked. "Five minutes without an insult, the professors would be impressed to say the least." Harry shook his head smiling wide. "Impressed? I'm sure someone would have to pick their jaws up off the floor." Draco looked greatly amused at the image that took place in his mind. Draco checked the time and sighed softly looking at Harry. "I've got to get going, but we should talk again soon. I'll owl you." Harry smiled nodding. "I'll see you soon then Draco." Without another word Draco disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. He decided then and there that he would owl Harry, the git had been less annoying than he would have ever imagined. A lot funnier too. Not to mention that he wasn't bad looking either. Draco was grateful in that moment that his father was locked up in Azkaban, more so than usual. He didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt towards befriendi- no wait, maybe that's too strong, associating with the boy that led to his father's ultimate downfall.


	3. Chapter 2

> Harry had been at Hermione and Ron's when he'd gotten Draco's owl. It was pecking quite distractingly at the window. "Oi who in the bloody hells owl is that?" Ron questioned looking confused as he allowed the owl inside. The owl flew straight to Harry dropping the letter on his lap and started nibbling almost affectionately on his ear. Harry looked up at Ron and spoke softly after a few moments. "Draco's." Ron looked shocked to say the least more so appalled. "Malfoy? What made you start talking to that git? You're not like into him are you?" He sounded almost astounded as he asked as if that was the worst thing possible. See Harry had come out as bi a couple of years ago and everyone was very accepting. Although he hasn't had a relationship since the short time he and Ginny had tried to salvage what they could. They didn't last too long before arguments were a common occurrence and Harry was becoming more and more distant. They had decided to stay friends and it was the best thing they could have done. So when he came out she was also supportive and hoped for him to find someone that made him happy. "We're just trying to be friends, it's nothing more than that Ron." Hermione walked in then smiling softly and stood next to Ron. "I think it's a good thing that you and Draco are putting aside your differences. He's not the same person that he used to be. Shaped by his father I suppose." Harry smiled a bit as he opened the letter and read it quickly.
> 
> Harry, If you can I'd like you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 5 tomorrow night, we'll apparate to the manor from there
> 
> Sincerely, Draco Malfoy
> 
> Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill quickly writing a response seeing as the owl was waiting for him to. While scribbling an answer he listened amused to Hermione and Ron. "Since when do you call him Draco instead of Malfoy? Blimey is everyone going insane?!" Hermione rolled her eyes even though her affectionate smile gave away that was she wasn't annoyed in the slightest. "I'll have you know dear I'm quite happy to leave everything we did as mere children behind and start acting with civility." Harry gave the letter to the owl and leaned back on the couch. Ron groaned in response to Hermione, but her and Harry both knew to take it as a reluctant acceptance from knowing him all these years. Harry smirked a little to himself and then looked up at the ginger. "Besides Ron what would do if I was like into him as you put it?" Ron looked astounded at the words his best friend had just spoke. "You being into Draco Malfoy? Where in the world would that ever be even the slightest bit believable? H-he's Malfoy!" Hermione was amused as she sat down next to Harry while crossing her arms. She spoke the next words with a playful, but almost truthful tone. "Honestly Ron that's the exact reason that they would date. They're so contradicting to each other the relationship would always be something new while also having a consistent play of events." Ron shook his head trying to get rid of the image of his best mate snogging Malfoy. He looked disgusted as he couldn't seem to picture anything else. Harry laughed softly until he let his next words out. "Yeah right, like I would date Malfoy of all people." He went a little quiet as he thought about how much the platinum haired boy hadn't been as much of a nuisance as expected. Harry would never speak of what he thought next out loud, at least not yet. Draco read Harry's letter over quickly with a smile
> 
> Draco, Always with the formalities aren't you? Yes, I'll be there. I'll have to say I wasn't expecting your owl so soon, is someone urgent in seeing me again? Nevermind that, you can tell all about it tomorrow night
> 
> From, Harry (obviously)
> 
> Draco sat there thinking the words in the letter over and over. Draco was gay, he'd known that for years. His parents of course had their assumptions as well, his father especially. Both his parents took very different stances on it. His mother had wanted him married off to a proper and pureblood woman. Pansy Parkinson being the first of her many interests. His father however had told him he just wanted him to love whoever it was he chose of either gender. Anyone who saw the Malfoy's would believe that it was Lucius who was the worse parent, but aside from serving the dark lord he had always been the better of Draco's parents. He loved both Draco and Narcissa more than anything, but had to keep up appearance. Narcissa wasn't a bad parent, she just wasn't as supportive when it came to Draco as Lucius was. In fact the Malfoy's were quite a loving family, the elders just sucked with morals and choices at times. Draco wasn't sure about how his father would feel towards him being interested in the Harry Potter. Not even interested really, just curious. Draco pondered through a lot of his thoughts while he held the letter. Of course he knew about Harry's bisexuality, the whole wizarding world did. That didn't mean anything would come out of the social interactions between the two. Besides it was Potter for Merlin's sake. Draco needed to talk to someone about this, he must have been of the verge of a nervous breakdown of sorts. With that thought he owled one of his most loyal friends Blaise Zabini asking him to apparate to the manor as quickly as he could.


	4. Chapter 3

Draco sat on his bed across from Blaise an hour or so later. "Surely I'm not actually interested in the git, it must just be that I'm curious." Blaise looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't all that surprised about Draco's sudden decision to be friendly with Potter when given the chance. He'd obviously had a thing for the boy who lived for years. The Slytherin was just oblivious. "Draco I think we both know very well it was curious in your younger years, but it's been more than that, for what? Ten years or so now?" Blaise received the glare he had grown used to over the years so much he just shrugged it off. The blonde looked away from him in an ashamed manner. Blaise spoke quickly to ease him a bit. "Its alright if you are interested in him as more than whatever kind of friendship this is. Who knows judging by his letter, I wouldn't say he's far off from feeling the same. That is, if he doesn't already." Draco rubbed his face with his hands groaning and shaking his head. Maybe Blaise was right, I mean it wasn't as if it would be completely far-fetched for Harry to like him. That left him with another question though, why would he? Draco knew he was an insufferable prat a good amount of the time, and it wasn't as if he'd been all that nice to green eyed Gryffindor before, he was certainly quite a git to the boys' two best friends. "Should I," Draco paused, "Should I talk to him about it, or ask him about it?" Blaise considered his question for a second. "If it comes up then go along with it, but I wouldn't bring it up yourself just yet. Not until it's completely obvious and he's completely oblivious. For being one of the greatest wizards of all time, he really is a bit dim isn't he?" Draco could only laugh in response glad he had Blaise as a friend in a time like this. Harry sat in the Leaky Cauldron at a little after a quarter or so to 5. He was nervous and he wondered if that was reflected onto his face. He was wearing a simple muggle outfit that consisted of jeans and a simple shirt (aka the one we see in every fucking movie). Then he realized as he sat waiting on Draco maybe he should have worn something a little less comfortable. In his defence he'd gotten so used to just dressing simple. Jeans and sweatpants were quite a favorite of his along with a slightly loose fitting t-shirt. "Harry." He looked up and saw draco standing there in clothes much like his own. Black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. To say the least Harry was utterly shocked. "Since when have you taken to wearing muggle clothes?" Draco rolled his eyes with a small smile. "It's nice to know I can shock you just by wearing a pair of jeans, you know I'm not the blood prejudice git I acted like. I do think however we should be cautious with muggle-borns seeing as they can cause trouble if they were to tell their muggle friends and such." Harry tilted his head thinking about it for a few seconds. "You know, you do actually have a point, and surely some muggleborn has done it over a summer." Draco shrugged a little taking in Harry's features. The green eyed boy was in fact quite attractive. He filled out nicely since their days in Hogwarts, and he was attractive then as well. He realized then he had been staring and blushed just slightly. He also realized Harry had said something, or asked him something during his staring as well. "Sorry, what was that?" Harry gave him a knowing look, but repeated himself anyway. "I asked what you have planned exactly, since we're supposedly apparating to your manor." Draco searched his face for any disdain towards him, and smiled softly when he found none. He held out his arm with a smirk. "That's for you to find out isn't it?" Harry rolled his eyes, but put his arm in Draco's. He ignored the seeming electricy buzzing through them as he spoke again. "Just know that I don't fancy being locked up like a slave." He laughed softly as the appeared in front of the manor. "Yes, because I'd make you the slave. You'd be a horrible slave, and with your Gryffindor bravery you'd find a way to piss off whoever owned you more than 15 times a day." Harry pouted slightly up at Draco in fake hurt. He covered his chest dramatically with his hand. "So you'd sell me off just like That? I'm offended Draco I thought we had something special." They both laughed hard for a couple seconds gasping for air, and as they looked at each other again their red faces grew even more red. There was a tension that wasn't there before. Harry liked Draco's laugh as much as he liked the rest of him. He found it weird to adore something that simple so much. Maybe it was just because he wasn't used to hearing it. Harry knew it ran deeper than that, but he didn't even know if Draco was gay or bi, or whatever else there was. He had hit on straight wizards before, but being the Harry Potter nobody minded. He hated that at times, guys would come up to him showing interest and faking being gay. It drove him insane, all because he was famous. He hated that too. He decided to ask Draco, but not yet. Draco was leading him through the manor. He looked around genuinely impressed and curious. He knew Draco had money, but not like this. "You've never been here other than... have you?" Harry shook his head slowly, before speaking low. "Do you still think about it? The war?" Draco was astounded by Harry's straight forwardness of the war. He settled on an answer he knew would keep the topic off the table. "Don't you?"


	5. Chapter 4

They found themselves in Draco's bedroom a while later sitting on his bed. They were drinking firewhiskey and playing truth or dare. "Truth." Harry said with confidence, they had just started and didn't know what kind of dares Draco would throw out. "Who was your first kiss?" Harry rolled his eyes laughing softly. He took another drink before he answered. "Cho Chang." Draco sputtered on his drink. "Okay, wait. I don't believe you, we should use veritaserum to make sure we're telling the truth." Harry considered it for a moment, there's not too much that could go wrong with that. He nodded slowly. Draco disappeared and then reappeared holding a tube of the potion. He dropped three drops on his own tongue first, and then did the same for Harry. "Cho Chang was my first kiss, and it was 5th year, and she was crying over Cedric, and it wasn't appealing at all." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, sure he'd noticed in 4th and 5th year the Gryffindor had a thing for the year older Ravenclaw. He definitely didn't think that anything came out of it. "Now your turn, truth or dare Draco?" Draco considered his options for a moment. "Truth, what question could you possibly ask?" Harry laughed a bit thinking deeply about it for a few seconds. He tilted his head in thought. "Alright, who is the weirdest crush you've ever had?" Draco stared at him with wide eyes shaking his head quickly. "Damn you Potter, the twins, both of them." Harry smirked at him a bit. That answered his question about Draco's sexuality, but before he could stop himself the words were out of his mouth. "You weren't the only one in this room with that crush. They kissed my cheeks once in 4th year and suddenly I wasn't just seeing Ron's older twin brothers." He couldn't believe he just admitted that to Draco Malfoy of all people. Then again it's not as if Draco would say anything, he was in the same boat. Draco laughed softly looking at him. "That must have been weird for him." Harry shook his head. "I never told him, that's just you know something you don't tell you're best friend." The blonde smirked at him a little. Harry hated to admit that it was slowly becoming one of his favorite sights. "So you've kept it as your own little secret for almost ten years?" Harry smiled bright as he nodded taking another long drink of his firewhiskey. "Alright golden boy truth or dare?" Harry picked truth yet again, and realized they should probably just eliminate the dare option all together. "Why did you turn down my friendship in first year?" Of course Draco would ask that, if it had been Harry he would have been curious too. So he explained it. "You weren't the same as you are now, and back then you reminded me of my cousin Dudley. You insulted Ron the first person to ever show me a true interest in friendship, and I didn't want to be friends with someone like that." The Slytherin nodded leaning against his head board. He glanced over at Harry taking another drink. "What were they like? I heard some stories, but what's true?" Harry took to fiddling with his hands silently for a second, before finally answering. "I was the muggle version of a house elf." He chuckled dryly before continuing on. "I thought my name was boy up until I started school, I had all Dudley's hand me downs, and I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. More nights than not I'd go to bed hungry. They lied to me about my parents, and the worst of it was if I did accidental magic. Which was a lot of the time, well they took to beating me. It continued on over the summers while I was at Hogwarts too, because I could threaten them sure. What more was I going to do though? The worst summer was when they found out I was bi, I had a crush on one of Dudley's friends. He was always nicer than the others were, and apparently that showed. That night was the worst." Harry avoided Draco's gaze he could feel glued to him. He didn't want to find pity for him in those mercury eyes. Not over this. Suddenly Harry felt himself being hugged, he slowly hugged back. He wondered what to do for a bit and then nuzzled into Draco's neck holding him closer. They pulled away a few moments later and as Harry looked into those mercury eyes he saw nothing close to pity or sorrow. What he found was admiration, and anger. "With Voldemort you didn't care about potentially dying during the war, because you were raised to believe you weren't worth more than anyone else. That's why you're so selfless isn't it? That's why you don't care about the fame or the endless amounts of people that throw themselves at you, because you yourself don't get why anyone would see you as more than just Harry Potter. Not as the boy who lived, or the boy who defeated Voldemort. You've always appreciated being just Harry because even then it was more than freak." Draco suddenly understood why he would want to have ended Voldemort. It wasn't because he wanted the fame and the glory like he used to think it was. It was simply because his life meant less to him than people around him. He wanted not revenge for his parents, but justice. For everyone else Voldemort tortured and murdered. "You're the first person I've ever said all of that to. Sure you're not first choice, but Ron he wouldn't get it. His family loves him, and sure it's not the best money situation, but he always knows that he's loved and cared for. Hermione she's the same way. Her parents absolutely adore her. Even Neville, his grandma loves him. They don't get it, and I'm not sure that you would either, but with you I'm not going to be some pity case at least. I'm still Harry bloody Potter to you. You won't treat me different because of it." Draco laughed a bit at that giving Harry the warmest smile that he could manage. "You're right about that Scarhead."


	6. Chapter 5

They had both been playing for a while now when Harry picked truth. They both realized they liked talking to each other like this, sure there was still a lot of tension. They liked being open, because it didn't change their views about the other that much. "Who was your first boy crush?" Harry blushed bright red and covered his mouth to try to keep from spilling that. Of course the veritaserum was still holding it's effects. So he answered unwillingly. "Hisnameisdracomalfoyanditwasinthirdyearwhenirealizedilikedhim." Draco shook his head. "Oh come on Potter you've got to say it slower than that!" Harry let out a deep sigh looking at anything but the blonde sitting now across from him with a pillow on his lap. "His name is Draco Malfoy and I realized it in third year." With that he shoved his face in his hands with a deep scarlet blush. Draco sat there in shock. 'WAIT POTTER HAD A CRUSH ON ME?' Draco assumed he was losing it. "Wait, me? Like me Draco Malfoy?" Harry took the chance to look at him again. "How many Draco Malfoy's do you know you prat?" Draco laughed lightly at that. "Ever since third year, you mean to tell me I could have just flirted with you instead of being a git? Potter are you completely blind?" Harry gave him the best bitchface he could possibly conjure up in that moment. "Are you Malfoy?" Draco blushed slightly at the question, but was unsure about what he wanted to do next. "That crush? Did it ever go away?" He looked at Harry with an intensity that could have made anyone go weak. Harry though, the boy didn't shy away from it at all though. Instead he answered with another question. "Did yours?" With Draco knew exactly what he wanted to do and within seconds he was just a mere few centimeters from the raven-haired boys lips. Harry wasted no time in pulling Draco the rest of the way into a deep passionate kiss. Their lips fit together, they fit perfectly at that. They both pulled away reluctantly and stared at each other for a few seconds. "So that's what kissing the famous Harry Potter feels like. Poor Cho, no wonder she was crying." Harry took the pillow out of Draco's lap hitting him upside the head with it laughing hard. "That was the best kiss you've ever had in your life and you know it." Draco smiled wide and shoved him playfully, but Harry had caught his wrist and Draco was on top of him. The mercury eyed boy set his pale hand on the raven's cheek gently. "Yeah it was." With that he kissed the boy under him again intertwining their hands. The kiss got heated rather quickly and Harry held him closer. Soon enough they were full out snogging on Draco's bed. Apparently all those years of obsession were handy when it came to figuring out what the other would like and wouldn't like. Draco pulled away slowly. "What does this mean for us? I- what, what are we doing exactly?" Harry took Draco's hand fiddling with his fingers. "I'm not the best when it comes to relationships and stuff. I actually kind of suck at it, and I'm not very good with emotions either. I'm you know awkward." Harry pulled his knees up settled Draco's hand there still fidgeting with his fingers. He looked at the blonde who seemed to be deep in thought. When Draco spoke again his voice was almost unnerving. "I do know you a lot better than you would believe Harry. I know what a relationship with you would consist of. Harry," he paused cupping the Gryffindor's face, "I want that. What about what you'll get for dating me? I'm an ex-deatheater." Harry pushed a few blonde locks behind the other boys ear and smiled softly shaking his head. "You think I care about what they'll say? It's something new everyday, I care about what I want. I want you, ex-deatheater or not. Listen we were both put into our places during the war with no choice or way out. At least no way out that we could protect who we wanted to be safe. So forget about that, because I don't care about it." Draco seemed to consider what Harry had said for a moment. His body relaxed a bit and he nodded. "Well then would you care to go on a date with me Potter?" Harry smiled brightly at him. "One condition, I get to pay." Draco rolled his eyes. Figures Harry would have the complex of not being payed for, but Draco nodded anyway. Then Draco gasped with realization. "Merlin your friends are going to hate me!" Harry raised an eyebrow at him looking slightly amused. "How do you think your friends are going to feel?" In that moment alone together, they realized that they didn't quite care what their friends would say. Ten years is quite a long time to fancy someone, wouldn't you agree?


	7. Chpater 6

Harry and Draco had decided that they wouldn't bring it up to their friends unless it become a topic of interest. Turns out opposites were quite the same, seeing as they were both sitting across from their friends. Draco's at the manor, and Harry's at Grimmauld Place. They both began describing the events that had taken place only a day before, leaving out certain parts for themselves. "You and Malfoy?! Blimey Harry I thought you said you weren't interested in him!" Ron exclaimed looking completely disgusted at the thought of his best friend with that ferret. Hermione however felt happy for Harry finally admitting his feelings and having Draco return those same feelings. The blonde was having similar luck with Pansy and Blaise. "Harry Potter?! Draco come on I know it's been hard and everything, but you're losing your mind!" Blaise however had the same feeling towards them being together as Hermione. He knew about Draco's feelings as long Hermione knew about Harry's. They had learned to accept it long ago, and lost any weird feelings they had towards it years ago. "I've liked Draco since 3rd year. I know he's a git more than half the time, and I don't know exactly what it is about him that I like. Maybe the hair? Or it could be the attitude. Maybe even the fact he doesn't care about my name at all, because he's still a prat to me. Was a prat, I don't know how we'll act around each other yet, though I do reckon that it won't change all that much. I don't know, I just know that it's what I want right now." Meanwhile at Malfoy manor Draco was giving his own reasons for dating the golden boy Potter. It seemed as though the two boys were in sync. "I know he's Harry Potter Pans. I think that's something that I like about him, that he doesn't care that he's Harry Potter quote on quote the boy who lived. I mean it's definitely not his atrocious insulting hair that's doing it for me. He's actually quite the rebel. There's just something about him that's compelling. He treats me like the spoiled rich prat that I am. I want more of it." Blaise smiled softly at him nudging Pansy's arm gently. "I say we give the Potter boy a chance, we know how hard it is for someone to keep Draco interested." It was true Draco had many flings here and there, but every guy he dated either bowed down to him or just simply couldn't handle him. Grimmauld Place was a different story, as Ron didn't seem to have any of it. "Harry you've got to be sodding mad, I know you haven't been in the greatest place, but he's Malfoy! I mean for Merlin's sake he was a deatheater!" Harry was growing more and more annoyed with the ginger he considered his best friend. Hermione could tell and tried stepping in. "Ron, he didn't want to go down that path. His parents and Voldemort forced him into it." Ron didn't seem to be listening to what she was saying though. He looked at Harry as if he was facing the dark lord himself instead of his best friend of 12 years. "He didn't agree with any of Voldemort's views, he's told me that himself." Ron chuckled almost darkly at Harry's words. He shook his head and spoke venomously, "Right Harry, was that before or after he decided he wanted to get in your pants?" Harry glared at him, but Ron continued on. "I mean this could very well all just be a prank, or say he does actually like you. So what? Have you just forgotten everything he's said and done?" Harry physically flinched and stalked up to him. 'This isn't going to be good,' Hermione thought as she looked at the interaction. 'Not at all.' Harry spoke lowly. "Is that how it works Ron really? I remember quite well you saying some horrible things to Hermione and about her. You two seem to be perfectly happy though, don't you?" Now it was Ron's turn to flinch as he gave a guilty look towards Hermione. Hermione finally decided to step in before their friendship was too strained. "Boys listen, Ron I think you need to leave and give yourself time to cool down and think about what you want to say next. Harry I firmly suggest that you calm down before you hurt your friendship defending your relationship." With those words both boys listened without complaint and once Ron left Harry and Hermione sat back down once again. Hermione smiled brightly and squealed. "Now tell me everything!" Harry looked confused and shocked, but smiled back anyway. He assumed that she expected this for years. "We kissed, well first we kissed and we made out as well. It was a lot different than Cho or Ginny. It was you know passionate and almost needy. Can you imagine all the tension that would have been avoided had we started snogging everytime we pissed each other off?" Harry blushed slightly as he explained his and Draco's encounter so honestly. Though this was Hermione after all, and he trust her with his life. So Harry indulged in a lot of the events that took place. It turns out Hermione was actually pretty easy to talk to when it came to that kind of thing. Harry was grateful for that seeing as he wouldn't be able to talk to Ron about Draco all that much, if at all. So that was how the two boys spent their night. Harry talked to Hermione about the blonde Slytherin, and Draco told Blaise and Pansy all about the green eyed Gryffindor.


	8. Chapter 7

Draco knocked on the door to Grimmauld Place with a bouquet of snapdragons and lilies. 'Is this too much? Should I hav-'. He was cut off from his thoughts as Harry answered the door. He was standing there in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the name of a muggle band Draco had never heard of. He could tell Harry had tried doing something with his hair, with little to no results of course. Draco however was dressed in a pair of distressed black skinny jeans along with a deep red shirt and a leather jacket. Harry checked him out openly. "Damn," he said without meaning to, "um fuck, I meant uh, wow you look good." The green eyed boy was blushing bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Draco smirked a little, but held a light blush of his own. "Have you at a loss for words do I Potter?" He paused checking Harry out as well. "You look great." Harry rolled his eyes shoving his shoulder gently. Draco laughed holding the flowers out towards him. "Ironically as you have no clue how to date, I'm actually a natural." Harry smiled wide at him taking them from him. While Harry grabbed them with one hand, Draco lifted the other kissing it slowly. They stood there for a couple seconds completely indulged with the others prescense. "Right, I should go put these in water. You can come in if you like." So Draco followed him into the house looking around as Harry got a vase out. "Let me guess you haven't done anything towards decorating this place at all, it's much too dark to be your taste." Harry laughed from the kitchen walking back out setting the vase on the coffee table. "This is my redecoration, not what you'd expect is it?" Draco looked quite shocked at that. He raised his eyebrows at the raven-haired boy. "Let's just say you're full of surprises Wonder Boy." With that they walked out of the house. Harry led them to a small little coffee shop in a more isolated area. "A coffee date? I knew you were simple Harry, but not this simple." Harry shook his head setting his hand lightly on the lower part of Draco's back holding the door open for him. "A medium half and half with 10 pumps of vanilla and extra whip cream right?" Draco looked confused as to how Harry remembered that, but nodded anyway. Harry smirked at him and before he went to the counter whispered in Draco's ear. "You don't call me wonder boy for nothing." With that he went up and ordered their drinks. Draco realized he liked that Harry knew how to take charge, even if it was something as simple as ordering a coffee. He enjoyed not having all the decisions left up to him on a date. Usually it was all his choice, it was quite boring now that he thought about it. He liked that Harry didn't mind making choices on what they were going to do. Harry then returned to where Draco was standing handing him a to-go cup. "Come on blondie, we're going to take a walk through the woods." Draco rolled his eyes and followed the Gryffindor anyway. They came to a forest containing a trail and began following it's path. "Did you bring me out here to murder me?" Harry laughed brightly at that. "No, I actually find myself not wanting to murder you nowadays." In that moment Harry thought back to 6th year and flinched a bit. Draco noticed the sudden change and stopped walking. "You've already apologized, and I'm fine. Besides forgive and forget right?" With that they continued walking and somehow their hands found each other's. "Why do you think Slytherin's colors are green and silver?" Harry asked as he took a drink of his coffee. Draco thought about it for a second before settling on an answer. "Well I guess for one reason snakes seem to remind people of the color green. Most people sorted into Slytherin only care about others so much, you know? We worry about our own skin more than we worry about others. However if we do care about other people it's fierce, but also barely shown. We would suffer or cause suffering for who we decide is our own. Opposite of Gryffindors seeing as they can't hide who they care about to save their life. Green and red are opposites, so it kind of makes sense really. Silver well have you ever met a Slytherin that didn't enjoy the finer things? It represents ambition to get those things. At least to me it does. Why do you think Gryffindor's colors are red and gold?" Harry thought about what Draco had said for a moment. He knew the blonde was smart, but he didn't think of him as so insightful. He knew that he liked hearing Draco talk so deeply about things, and hoped for more of it silently. So with that thought he answered. "Red is an obvious color. Lions are commonly associated with red. They're protectors that act without thought if they feel danger towards them or anyone in their pride. Sometimes without enough thought. Gold, well that's easy to understand in a way. Gryffindor's find it easy to treasure something. Life, friends, even something as small as a photograph. We have a lot of pride, but we'd push it aside for something or someone we treasure." Draco smiled softly at him. Harry had however taken to looking at a tree. "You know how to climb trees, you think you could teach me?" Draco laughed hard for a few seconds before realizing the boy was serious. He stared at him incredulously, and then laughed harder. Finally he exclaimed through the laughter. "Y-you defeated Voldemort and you can't climb a fucking tree!" Harry rolled his eyes and tried to stifle his own laughter. It was quite sad in a funny way. When Draco's laughter subsided he agreed to try and help Harry learn. Draco soon realized that if Harry would have had to climb a tree to defeat Voldemort he'd have been screwed. He tried instructing Harry on where to put his foot again and thoughtlessly grabbed the raven-haired boy's leg. Harry who felt suddenly ten times distracted as before clumsily let go. The blonde quickly realized what was happening and caught him with ease. Harry's breath hitched and he looked up at Draco. "You know if you're going to tell someone to concentrate, you shouldn't do distracting things," he suddenly had a thoughtful face and continued, "could you describe it to me? What it's like I mean." The blonde set him down gently with a small nod. He smiled as he thought of the perfect way to describe it. "You know how you see everything on a broom high up in the air, except it's all smaller and seemingly insignificant? Being on top of a tree is kind of like that. Except it's all in the same perspective, there is no moving around. It gives you this feeling of how small everything real-" Draco felt Harry's lips on his own and kissed him back passionately holding him close. Harry pulled away just an inch or two. "Sorry, you're just really cute when you get descriptive." Then he kissed the blonde with need once more.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a while later after playing three rounds of catch the snitch that they sat in some restaurant Draco had chose. They had just ordered and were talking while they waited for their food. "I told Ron and Hermione about us." Harry had said with a nervous smile. Sure they had said they'd tell their friends if it came up, but the boy still wasn't sure how the blonde would react. "How did that go? Did they tell you you're going absolutely mad? That's what Pansy said to me." Harry smiled wider, so Draco had told his friends too. Then he frowned a bit remembering how Ron had responded. "Hermione she couldn't be happier for me. Ron, well that's a whole other story. He seems to think this is a big prank or something." Draco scoffed in disbelief. Harry saw the kicked puppy look in his eye. The Gryffindor let his hand rest over the Slytherin's. "I know he's just angry, you wouldn't kiss like that for a prank." Draco smiled softly with a blush. Draco thought about it more as he took a drink of his wine. "I want to talk to them, to everyone that's important in your life," he shook his head at what was going to be Harry's obvious protest and continued, "No we're not going to be able to move onto seriously dating if everyone you love hates me." So with that it was decided what Harry's second part of the date would be. An hour and a half or so later they stood in front of the Burrow. "Most people don't meet the parents until after a couple dates." Draco raised an eyebrow at him taking his hand. Harry rubbed his hand with his thumb gently. "Glad we're not most people then." Draco said with confidence as he knocked lightly on the door. Harry had told Molly to invite everyone earlier while at dinner. There was no way Draco was going to let up on talking to who Harry considered his family. Molly answered the door with a bright smile pulling both Harry and Draco into a hug. "Oh come in, come in! I've got everyone in the kitchen." She said as she let them both go. Harry smiled at her, Molly unlike Ron would accept Draco with open arms. Quite literally at that. Draco on the other hand suddenly felt nervous, he could feel the second youngest Weasley's contempt from the front door. Harry led him inside through to the kitchen. Although he felt nervous too as he saw his godfather standing along with Arthur. The raven-haired boy tensed slightly averting his eyes from Sirius. "Ello Harry, Draco!" The twins exclaimed as they apparated behind them both. Harry simply laughed as Draco nearly jumped out of his own skin in a non-Malfoy manner. The blonde composed himself and glared at him. Everyone said their own greetings as they took their seats. The two boys stayed standing holding hands. Ron went to say something, probably an objection of some sort. Draco was having none of it, and cut him off before he could speak. "I understand a lot of people in this room hate me, and you have the complete right to." Ron muttered something about how he better have the right even if the Slytherin was dating his best friend. Hermione gave Draco an encouraging smile, which had shocked him. He shrugged it off and continued on. "I don't hate or find myself better than any of you, and I know that I don't deserve to be dating Harry." The raven nudged him gently. To be honest Harry did hate the fact that Draco deemed himself unworthy of Harry's affections. Maybe not hate, but disliked a great deal. Harry almost didn't notice Ron's jaw drop at the use of his first name rather than last. "However this dense git finds something admirable about me. I've liked him for years, and as far as I can tell three people in this room had some idea about it," he paused to face Harry, "and I won't drive a wedge between you and your family. It's unfair to ask you to choose or to have dating me cause separation from them," with that he looked back at everyone else, "so I'm here putting my pride aside to ask for a chance to be a part of Harry's life. I know I'm a spoiled rotten arse, and even worse I bloody well suck at apologizing, but I'm sorry." Ron looked between the two in deep thought. He sighed heavily as his mind was slowly made up. 'Bloody hell I'm going to regret this.' He then glanced at Hermione who was giving him a slight smirk. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the two boys. "I'm not going to stop insulting you ferret, and if you hurt him I will murder you. I can't believe I'm going to say this, actually before I do. Harry you're sure about this? Like you sure you don't just hate him so intensely you want to snog it out of him?" Harry blushed darkly, but laughed anyway. "Well Ron do you hate him enough to want to snog him?" Hermione tried holding back a laugh, but failed miserably. She spoke looking between them. "That would be a sight wouldn't it? I don't think I could even be upset about you cheating on me for that." Ron however looked completely disgusted, and shook his head quickly. He looked back at Draco. "Then apology accepted, and speaking of snogging none of that in front of me." Both boys nodded quickly. Harry glanced at Sirius messing with his jeans. Sirius met his gaze and stood up standing directly in front of Draco. He set his hands on the boys shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "You hurt my godson in anyway and I will go to Azkaban for a crime that I did commit, understand?" Draco's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. With that Sirius turned to Harry and ruffled his hair. "Harry my boy, I trust your decisions, you don't have to worry about what I'll think. Besides I can tell you like Draco quite a bit," he turned back to Draco with a confused yet amused sparkle in his eye, "though I would like to know just how your parents will take this, with pureblood traditions and all." Draco grimaced slightly as he thought about how his mother would take them dating. She'd love Harry if they were just friends, but it was way past that. "My mother has already tried marrying me off to women, with no avail from my father. She won't like it, but she'll get used to it. My father however will only have to get over the fact that it's Harry." Sirius smiled warmly at him. Ginny also came up to them. Harry looked at her with uncertainty. She smirked at the both of them. "It took you both long enough, jeez I thought I was going to have to set you up myself." Both boys stared at her clearly shocked. She held up her hand before they could even get a word out. "Boys come on really? Anyone could look at you two and notice the attraction you both have. You don't need to be a seer to see that you two are completely into each other." Everyone except the two boys laughed at that, even Ron. Harry blushed beet red, but smiled at the red head anyway. She added to her speech. "I meant what I said about wanting you to be happy Harry, and if Malfoy is where you find that happiness then I support you 100%." Draco raised an eyebrow at her in complete disbelief while Harry pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled hugging him back tightly. Draco swallowed his jealous feelings, but there were a lot. He and Harry weren't even exclusive, let alone at a stage for such an intense jealousy. When they finally pulled away from the damn eternal hug (which in reality only lasted a couple of seconds), maybe Draco not so thoughtlessly wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and maybe he didn't accidentally pull the other boy closet. At least Draco wouldn't admit it.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco had spent some time at the burrow, before they left. They decided to apparate a little ways from Grimmauld Place so they would have time to talk. "I don't think that was nearly as torturous as you thought it was going to be." Harry said to him with a smug look. The Slytherin was actually surprised that they were pretty entertaining to be around. Except for the youngest Weasley. He had ignored her at all times aside from the time times she had Harry's attention. Apparently the raven-haired boy had noticed this too, because he simply stated that Draco didn't care for Ginny's prescense at all. "You were being jealous." The blonde rolled his eyes not noticing Harry's smirk. "I wasn't being jealous, I was being possessive. There is a difference Potter." Harry laughed softly as he shook his head. He turned to the Slytherin with raised eyebrows. "But you see, possessiveness is a feelings towards something you already have. As far as I'm aware we're doing nothing more than dating." Draco grabbed his hand with a huff pulling his into an alley and pushing him against the brick wall. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's waist and smirked at the Gryffindor whose eyes were wide. The blonde moved slightly hovering over the other boy's lips. "I think we both know that you're as much mine as I am yours Potter, no need to be coy about it." Harry smashed his lips against Draco's wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and settling them in his hair. The Slytherin kissed back deeply setting his hands on the Gryffindor's waist pushing him against the wall once more. What started out as a kiss turned into snogging very quickly. The two only separated when they needed air. "So we're exclusive?" Draco smiled wide, lacing their hands together. He realized with a slight shock that he was glad they waited, it just seemed easier so to speak. "Do I need to spell it out for you Potter?" Harry blushed lightly and shook his head. With that they walked hand in hand to Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the door leading Draco in. "Sirius are you home?" The raven-haired boy waited a few seconds for a reply before grinning mischievously. Taking Draco's hand he guided him to the living room sitting on the couch. "So I'm thinking we have maybe an hour to be alone," he crawled onto Draco's lap, "and I think I know exactly how to spend that hour." Draco looked up at him letting his hands fall on the shorter boys thighs. The raven tugged on his jacket not knowing if the blonde would take it off or not. Draco seemed to have an argument in his head. 'I didn't use anything to cover it up.' At the same time another thought was, 'He already knows and he's seen it.' Draco sat up a little more sliding the jacket off slowly. He looked everywhere, but at Harry. Harry took Draco's left hand turning it over. He stared at the mark for a few seconds. "You've tried scratching it off, and maybe burning it off too." The blonde knew there was no point in trying to deny it. He nodded slowly messing with his shirt. The raven-haired boy however set his hand over his before touching the mark gently with his finger. He glanced at Draco through his eyelashes silently asking permission. The blonde realized what he was asking and nodded slowly biting his lower lip. Harry traced it slowly looking interested. "You might call me crazy for this, but I think it looks good on you." Draco did in fact look at him like he had gone insane. Harry smiled at him softly still tracing the mark. "I'm being serious you know, I mean I don't particularly care for what the mark stands for," he paused kissing Draco's wrist, "but it's not you, therefore I don't care what it stands for. I care about what you stand for. Besides it stands out and you just look really fit and badass." The Gryffindor blushed lightly looking down. The Slytherin just stared at him for a while before smiling brightly and tugging the other boy close nuzzling into his neck. Harry took to playing with Draco's hair and sighed softly. "You know we're going to argue a lot, right? I'm hard-headed and hot tempered, and you can be a completely dramatic prat." Draco hummed against his neck. "You're right, but you're forgetting a lot of other factors as to why we'll argue a lot. You're loyal to everyone you've ever cared about, including Weaslette. Whilst I am quite possessive and cut off from my exes. I'm actually very clingy and open about my relationships, whereas you tend to be distanced and like discretion. I know very well what kind of arguments we'll get into Harry. The point is I don't care. You'll call me out on my bullshit, and I'll do the same with you. That's what makes this easy, we don't hold back from each other. We're honest, bluntly honest. That's why this has a good chance of working. Everybody treats you like a god and does whatever you want without question. Same goes for me. The point is neither of us want that, nor do we need that. You don't know what you want half the time, and I need someone who can see me as more than some prince of sorts. So yes we're going to argue a lot, because even though we do what the other wants, we're still the bloody opposite. I hope you got every word of that, because I don't do well with spoken affirmation or whatever." Harry simply nodded and kissed Draco. Then kept kissing him. Soon enough they were snogging. Turns out they enjoyed kissing more than they enjoyed insulting each other. Of course this couldn't go without interruption. "Harry are you home?"


	11. Chapter 10

It'd been two weeks since the boys first date. They became quite inseparable, but also very argumentative. Almost as if they couldn't stand each other, but couldn't get enough of the other. As infuriating as their relationship was, they realized just how much the other started to mean to them. So there Draco was, he had decided he was going to tell his father. He had made the trip to Azkaban without even telling Harry about what he was doing. He knew he'd get an earful for not letting the raven know simply because he couldn't show his support, but he'd worry about that later. He gave up his wand and walked through to where the cells were. He walked down the long hallway to where his father was being held. "Draco, it's good to see you." Lucius smiled up at him. The dementors had been removed after the war, so the prisoners no longer went crazy. The guard let him in the cell and he hugged his father smiling softly. "It's good to see you too dad, sorry I haven't been here recently." Lucius however just waved it off sitting on his bed along with the younger Malfoy. "Don't worry about that dragon," he whispered ruffling Draco's hair, "you're busy, I understand that." Draco smiled softly at his father. Draco and Lucius talked for a good while. He asked about Narcissa, seeing as she didn't have the strength to come see him locked up. It put her through immense pain and grief, as if he had died instead. Draco sighed heavily looking away from his father. " This can't be good, what's wrong Draco?" Draco glanced at him before looking down. How was he supposed to tell his father he was dating Harry sodding Potter? It still didn't even make sense to Draco. Maybe Azkaban wouldn't need dementors to drive the prisoners mad after all. "I've started dating someone father." Lucius smiled softly before looking completely confused. He wondered to himself why that would be a bad thing. "His name is Harry, Harry James Potter." To say Lucius wasn't surprised was an understatement. He just smiled wide at Draco. "And? He doesn't hit you does he? He doesn't cheat or anything like that?" Draco got a confused look. He pinched himself and shook his head. "Dad are you feeling alright?" Lucius laughed nodding his head. Maybe Draco was the one who was going crazy. He certainly knew that this wasn't real, there was no way. His father couldn't really be happy about him dating Potter. "Draco I know why you think I would be upset, but I've let go of any angry feelings towards the Potter boy after the war. After he was pronounced dead actually. I saw the look you got when Voldemort said Harry Potter was dead. I mean I always had suspicions about how you felt towards him, but that confirmed it. You looked completely heart broken. Then when it turns out he was in fact alive, I just knew you were going to end up together somehow. So I accepted it. I will accept and support it until it ends. Now your mother, you might want to keep this from her Draco. At least for now, let me ease her into it through my letters." Meanwhile Harry had been in Severus Snape's classroom. The two had quite the weird friendship after everything. Often they'd talk about Lily or Severus would tutor Harry in the potions he couldn't teach to students. They also had a similar love for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today they weren't talking about any of their usual subjects. "I trust that you won't tell anyone Severus. I wouldn't have asked this of you if I thought you would." Severus stared at the man and saw the 11 year old he used to be for a split second. He sighed dramatically and nodded. "And Draco? What is that about Mister Potter?" Harry blushed lightly muttering something about Snape not needing to know. Severus tilted his head almost daring him not to answer. "I like him, and he's good looking and bloody hell I'm not giving this speech," but when Harry looked at the professor he knew he was going to have to explain it somewhat, "I've liked him since 3rd year and I got tired of trying to deny it." Severus hummed softly raising an eyebrow at him. "Why now?" Harry looked right back at him, but then looked down. "You know why sir." Harry was back at Grimmauld Place just before 6, Draco had asked him to meet so that they could talk about something. From his owl Harry could tell it was good news. He walked into the kitchen seeing Sirius there he smiled softly. "Draco's coming over for a while." He stated simply to his godfather. Sirius nodded with a smirk. If anyone had been shockingly accepting since the start it was Sirius. Harry didn't understand it, he knew the man hated all things Slytherin. Draco, he was Slytherin through and through. "Harry my boy, you seem confused." Harry nodded thinking about how to phrase why he was so confused. "How come you don't hate Draco? He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy." Sirius smiled thoughtfully and shrugged. Which made Harry even more confused. He didn't understand his godfather, sometimes the man made little to no sense. "I trust your judgement Harry, if you think he's a good enough person to date then he is. Besides judgement of others shouldn't matter too much when it comes to your love life. If the people you tell truly care and love you then they'll understand it's your choice. You're not a child anymore Harry, you have a say on who you date not anyone else. Draco isn't all that bad anyway, maybe a brat at times, but not a bad person." Harry leaned against the counter nodding his head as he processed everything. Sirius did have a point. Though Harry didn't want anyone to be against him and Draco dating. He knew that wasn't possible of course, once the wizarding world found out he was no longer on the market there would be plenty of people angry and upset over it. It was times like these where Harry loathed being famous that much more. A knock on the door pulled the Gryffindor out of his thoughts, and he quickly ran to answer it.


	12. Chapter 11

The two boys sat in Harry's room while Draco explained what had happened with his father. Harry was amused that the blonde couldn't even keep his crush from his father. "Oh shut it, you were oblivious for ten years!" Harry quickly bitchfaced him and rolled his eyes. "I'm oblivious to everything therefore I don't count." The Gryffindor did have a good point. If it weren't for Voldemort continuously trying to murder him and his scar hurting, he wouldn't have known he was back until the Battle of Hogwarts. "Besides," Harry continued, "you were just as oblivious as I was." Draco rolled his eyes, but he knew Harry was right about that too. In fact for being so obsessed with each other they were completely blind. " Well," Draco said casting a tempus, "it's getting late. I guess I should be going." Harry sat thinking for a few seconds, before quickly deciding on what he wanted. He looked over at Draco and said something before he could back out of it. "You could stay." Draco raised his eyebrows at him. "Stay?" Harry nodded quickly smiling softly. He nudged him gently. "You know stay the night, you sleep on that side of the bed, I sleep on this side. Then you know wake up in the morning. That kind of thing. I know this isn't the Manor you're used to or anything, but you're blessed with my precense." Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled wide. He'd never slept with anyone like that, it felt too intimate to him. Recently however he didn't care that the Gryffindor was having him break all of his own rules. In fact he rather enjoyed it. "1. your prescense is anything but a blessing, 2. I'm not a complete spoiled brat, and 3. I require the right side of the bed." Harry got up going to the dresser in the corner grabbing two sets of sweats and a t-shirt. He used a wandless spell to make the pants longer to fit Draco. When he turned around he saw the blonde already had his shirt off and was working to take off his jeans. His breath hitched slightly as he looked him up and down without meaning to. He snapped out of it tossing the clothes on the bed. He quickly slid off his own clothes. Draco had slid on the sweatpants and glanced at the other boy. Except it turned from a glance into a stare as the other boy got dressed. 'If I ever doubted being gay, I sure as hell don't now.' He didn't realize his thought was said aloud, but soon understood he had said it as Harry laughed softly. "Glad to know I assure your gayness." The blonde glared at him. He folded the shirt walking over to put it in the drawer. He gasped horrified. "What is this?!" Harry looked confused at him. "What's what?" Draco motioned quite dramatically to Harry's amusement at the drawer which held 50 shades of unfolded clothes. The Slytherin immeadiately began taking everything out. "What are you doing?" The blonde had already started folding clothes and putting them away neatly. "What does it look like I'm doing Potter? You have the organization skills of a bafoon." Harry tilted his head as he thought about how they still called each other by last name. Come to think of it dating actually was practically a mirror to how they acted towards each other in Hogwarts. Minus the anger and hexing of course. With a shrug Harry sat on the left side of the bed. "Sorry princess, perhaps I should have the house elves do everything for me." The blonde looked quite unamused as he finished putting the clothes away. He sat beside the Gryffindor on the bed. "If you must know I actually keep my room clean and organized myself, and stop calling me princess." The green eyed boy smirked at him. 'Yeah, not a princess at all.' He thought to himself sarcastically. "You are the sole being of a princess Malfoy. At least a Disney princess. You were raised to be the next in line for something big and life-changing, decided that wasn't who you wanted to be, you trusted someone who turned out to be a villain, should I go on or do we both agree?" Draco shoved him lightly rolling his eyes. The other boy had made him watch a bunch of those Disney movies and as much as he wanted to argue he knew there would be no point. "Exactly." Harry said laying down on the bed. He wasn't sure if Draco liked being close and cuddling while sleeping or not. "You better plan on having me practically on top of you." That answered Harry's question, so he scooted towards the middle slightly. The blonde cuddled up to him instantly draping his leg over Harry's waist and nuzzling into the raven's neck. The Gryffindor hadn't ever really preferred to be cuddled. He had it categorized as unnecessary, but as his hand found it's way to Draco's hair it dawned on him he liked cuddling. He liked it a lot. The Slytherin leaned up kissing the Gryffindor slowly. Harry kissed back and a few seconds later Draco pulled away. Immeadiately moving back to the raven's neck. "Goodnight Harry." "Goodnight Draco." With that Draco easily dozed off finding the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years. Harry on the other hand felt safer than he ever had. He held the boy a little closer to him, which one would have thought to be impossible seeing how close they already were. Skimming through his thoughts he kissed the blonde's head as if off instinct. For the first time he didn't worry about if he'd have a nightmare or not, and found sleep rather quickly. It was this night that made both boys realize that they never would want to sleep alone again.


	13. Chapter 12

Draco woke up around 7:30 he yawned as he checked the time. He had to leave by 8:45 at the latest. He knew Harry wouldn't be easy to wake up, not in the slightest. So he shook the raven-haired boy a few times. He just groaned holding the blonde closer. Draco smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Harry wake up." He tried for a few more minutes to wake the other boy, he decided it was useless and kissed him on the neck slowly. Once he saw that got a reaction he moved slightly to hover his lips over Harry's and kissed him. Harry woke up almost immeadiately kissing back as much as he could in his half-awake state. Draco pulled away, but Harry tugged him close. "If you're going to wake me up by kissing me it's going to take a bit more than that Malfoy." So Draco placed his lips back on the Gryffindor's. He noticed the more Harry felt awake the deeper the kiss got. So he kept kissing him only pulling away when they needed air. The blonde straddled Harry like he'd already done this a thousand times before, but this was new territory. This was different than just snogging. There were kissing in the morning after Draco slept in Harry's bed, after he stayed the night, after they cuddled for hours. In that moment Draco knew just how mad the Gryffindor drove him. The other boy had him on the edge of a cliff and he didn't care if he plummeted. He drew away from the kiss slowly and stared at Harry. 'Of all people, Harry Potter.' Harry was looking at him with those bright green eyes, the ones Draco knew he could spot on any crowded street. "Where'd you go?" Draco just kept staring him in the eyes in deep thought. Harry figured out quickly what the blonde was thinking, he understood that the Slytherin was flighty. Especially when it came to things like this. So Harry did the one thing he could think of to reassure him. He kissed him with all the passion he could muster at 7:38 in the morning, but even slightly sleepy it held more emotion than any kiss Draco had ever received. When they pulled away Draco messed with Harry's hair. "Do you think your parents would have hated me? If they were alive I mean." Harry tilted his head thinking about how to answer for a few seconds. "From what I know my mom didn't hate anyone, she was friends with Snape for a good while. So she probably would have liked you. My dad, he did have quite a grudge against Slytherins. Then again so does Sirius, and he likes you. So no I don't think they would have hated you at all." The blonde smiled softly. They didn't know it then, but in the midst of just one night together they'd grown more serious than either thought would be possible. So Harry didn't even think twice about making the Slytherin and himself breakfast. He took Draco's hand standing tugging the other boy up as well leading him to the door. "Shouldn't I at least put on a shirt?" Harry shook his head quickly. If he was being honest the last thing he wanted Draco Malfoy to do was put on a shirt. With that he lead the blonde downstairs to the kitchen. "Sit down wherever you want." Harry said turning and getting ingredients out quickly. He quickly broke the eggs he needed and started whisking them in a bowl. Draco was sitting in a chair at the counter with his head in his hand, blonde hair a complete mess. He started cooking with a small smile. "Harry, you're up early." Sirius stated walking in the kitchen. As he noticed Draco he raised his eyebrows with a playful smile. Harry blushed and quickly stammered to explain. "Sirius! We didn't, it's not, we just slept!" Draco smirked at the green eyed boy. Harry knew the blonde had quite a thing still for making him embarrassed. "You would've known last night if we had, I'm not quiet and I know for a fact even if he is he would still be screaming my name. I'd make sure neither of us had the thought of casting a silencio either." Harry blushed darker, going back to cooking. 'I can't believe he just said that!' Sirius instead was laughing softly, before he leaned against the counter in front of the Slytherin with a smirk. "You defile my godson while I'm in the house they'll find your body in the black lake." Draco nodded quickly, even though he knew Sirius hadn't committed the crimes he was accused of that didn't make the man less intimidating. Besides Draco didn't particularly pin murder as something he wouldn't do. Harry set down a plate with an omelette in front of the blonde with a fork looking at Sirius. "You're not going to kill anyone, and would you stop threatening my boyfriend? I think that's the fifth time you've said you would murder him for something." Sirius grumbled softly taking a seat at the counter. He actually didn't mind the Slytherin, but had a complex of not thinking anyone was good enough for Harry. He is his best friend's son after all. He knew Harry had his flings before, but he could tell Draco was different when Harry told the extended part of the Weasley family. Not only that, but Harry making him breakfast in the morning after him spending the night gave it away as well. Sirius thought about what he had told Harry the night before. He meant it of course, but he was just overly protective. As he always had been since before the boy was even born. It was times like this when he really missed Remus. He would have teased him to hell and back about how protective he was. Although as he watched them both interact he realized just how obviously in love with each other they were. It was there in the way they argued and teased each other making it endearing. He understood that if the word soulmate ever made its way into conversation they would be the two he would think of first. Sirius also understood that even being that great together the relationship could still cause pain. For now though, he would leave them be. With that thought he ate his breakfast as he engaged into the conversation.


	14. Chapter 13

Draco sat in the dining room at Malfoy Manor across from his mother a few weeks later. She'd been having one of her bad days so Draco had the elves make her favorite dinner. The war had changed her dramatically. Her hair hadn't been done up since the day they came to take Lucius to Azkaban. Her family had been the one thing to hold her together. After Lucius she just stopped holding on, a ghost of her old self if nothing else. It was hard for Draco to watch the woman he knew to be so strong absolutely crumble. Which was one of the reasons he was holding off Harry meeting her as much as he was. He didn't know how to help her and he doubted introducing her to his boyfriend would be good. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it's that he didn't want her small progress to be completely tarnished. The one thing the Slytherin purposefully kept from Harry was his mother's state of mental health. In fact the only people aware were his father, Blaise, Pansy, and Ms. Zabini. Draco kept it to a minimum as his mother's mental health was no one's business. That and his father didn't want it to disgrace the Malfoy name any more than necessary. She was getting better, but it was a very slow process. She tended to stay within the manor's walls as a source of comfort. If she wasn't eating or sleeping (not that she did either of those consistently) she would be Lucius' study. As it was where the man had spent most of his time. "How are Blaise and Pansy? I haven't seen them around in a while, or you for that matter. You always seem to be gone." Draco thought guiltily about just how much time he'd spent with The Boy Who Lived. He knew there was no way he could balance his boyfriend, his mother, and his friends. At least not with working as often as he did. The only thing that stayed persistent about his mother from before is that she wanted him to marry off to a pureblood witch. It's not like there was a big stigma against being gay in the wizarding community as a whole, but purebloods saw it differently. Their whole boring need to have children to carry on the name. The blonde found it quite ridiculous actually. Some pureblood things he didn't mind, but the unofficial rule to have a spouse of the opposite sex and bare heirs was barbaric. "I've become friends of sorts with Harry Potter." He almost snorted at the word friends. They crossed that line as if it never even existed. Narcissa gave him quite the interested look. Draco wondered silently if she'd read the Daily Prophet when Harry had come out. She didn't tend to, at least not very often anyway. He knew his mother wasn't dumb and could put two and two together without hardly any thought. Though his mother just nodded and continued on eating her dinner. 'I'll tell her eventually, just not yet.' As they were eating Narcissa poured more than enough wine in her glass. That's another thing she had taken up after the war; drinking vigorous amounts of alcohol, and what was Draco to do but let her? "He's living with Sirius Black isn't he?" The question would have been just curiosity, but her tone held that there was much more to it. The blonde knew all about Sirius being a "disgrace" to the Black family. "Yes he is, Sirius is his godfather after all. They're making up for all of the lost time." Narcissa Malfoy leaned back into her chair taking a slow drink of her wine. It would have been intimidating to anyone else, even Lucius Malfoy. As it meant you were about to be interrogated as if you had committed a murder. This move however didn't affect Draco, he'd grown up with it. "What did Harry do with his education? He certainly wouldn't let it go to waste. What of Sirius Black? Surely you've spent no time with that mudblood Granger and those bloodtraitor Weasleys?" The boy knew exactly how to answer exactly what she had asked. He always knew what his mother wanted to hear. When it came to a conversation with her everything had to be calculated and thought out. Some part of him, a big part didn't care what answer she wanted. "Harry is living a quiet life for now, he's had his fill since the age of 11. As for Sirius Black he's become an auror. When it comes to Hermione and the Weasleys they're quite impressive actually. She isn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason." Narcissa pursed her lips holding back any other spiteful comments. They finished the rest of their meal quietly and retreated to their bedrooms. Draco knew he was being almost reckless when he sent an owl to Harry telling him to come over. His mother wanted him home, and Draco? Well he wanted to be with Harry. As Sirius and Harry were, the blonde and the raven were also making up for lost time. They knew they were still in the "honeymoon" phase as people called it. Neither of them felt that it was like that, they were both rather clingy when it came to the other. Harry was shocked by his neediness, but Draco always knew he himself would be clingy in a serious relationship like this. That's why he held little to no shame about wanting to sleep next to the Gryffindor every night. For Harry this was a different story, he wasn't selfish enough to ask. When Draco kept wanting to Harry was relieved, the boy didn't like being so needy. So Harry apparated to the manor, to the room he'd been in many nights before. "It's about bloody time." The Slytherin said throwing a pair of sweats he'd stolen from Harry to him. "Also you can't keep those, they're mine. You're simply borrowing them Potter." Harry rolled his eyes with a smile changing into them sliding off his shirt. "You owled me like ten minutes ago, I was finishing my conversation with Ron before I came over. Technically these are mine, you just decided that you liked them." He climbed into the bed on the left side of course sliding under the covers and silk sheet. The blonde wasn't going to point out that he actually only liked them because they reminded him of Harry. So he simply climbed in next to the raven-haired boy cuddling into him quickly. He looked into those striking green eyes and felt the words fumble out of his mouth. "I don't like not being around you, it worries me because you're a magnet for trouble. I don't enjoy the nights that aren't spent together because it feels like I'm not using enough bed. You annoy me to no fucking end, but I almost like it. It feels like you're going to mess everything up, but Merlin it would be an amazing mess. I have no clue what you're doing to me, but I don't want you to stop." Harry smiled brightly at this settling his hand on the Slytherin's thigh. Draco had been trying to say the L word for a while, Harry wasn't completely oblivious. The blonde however was freaking out like he usually did while trying to state how he felt about the boy in front of him. He breathed deeply, "I kind of dislike you," and yet he said it with so much love laced in his voice he may as well have said the other phrase. The Gryffindor knew though how big of a step that was for both of them. So instead with the biggest smile on his face responded. "I kind of dislike you too Draco." Maybe they wouldn't get around to saying the other words just yet, but for both of them this was enough for now.


	15. Chapter 14

That night was the first night Harry had a nightmare while Draco was in the same bed. The dream consisted of Voldemort coming back, and logically Harry knew that it was impossible. Though in his sleep he drew ragged breaths and tears streamed down his face. With the blonde being a light sleeper he woke up quickly. He shook the other boy a few times. "Harry, babe you need to wake up." Rolling his eyes and giving up Draco kissed the other boy on the mouth. The Gryffindor finally woke up and hugged the Slytherin tightly kissing back gently and pulling away. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. The nightmares you know, they um happen sometimes." Draco gave him a disbelieving look. It was obvious to him that sometimes entailed most of the time. He had seen the difference in Harry on days after nights spent alone. He looked like he'd gone without sleep for a week on those days, and now Draco knew why. "Okay so it's more than sometimes, but it's never happened with you in the same bed. So I didn't think that you had to know." Draco gave him the best bitchface he possibly could at 2 something in the morning. Harry gave him a slightly sheepish smile. The blonde boy thought about how now that he knew about the nightmares that he wouldn't leave Harry to sleep alone ever again if they don't break up that is. "Do you want to talk about them? Wait, let me rephrase that. I want to talk about them, but I want to make sure you're comfortable with it." Harry nodded slowly and began describing some of the dreams he had over the years. He talked about the blame he felt towards those who had died as well. Draco simply held him while he listened to everything the other boy was willing to say to him. "Their deaths aren't your fault Harry, they're his. No one holds you to blame for any of it. None of it was your fault." Draco said in a tone that would have made Snape proud seeing how it grabbed Harry's attention so easily. Then again maybe that was just because it was Draco. Either way Harry held on to every single word and waited urgently for the rest to follow. For a short moment the Gryffindor didn't feel alone at all. It was shocking seeing as how easily he'd felt almost isolated after the war. "Maybe we should go back to sleep, yeah?" Harry said looking up at the Slytherin. It was obvious he just wanted to avoid the topic. Draco knew though just how much guilt the raven was holding, they understood each other in that way. Though Draco actually did deserve to feel guilty, at least that's how he saw it. He'd convince Harry though that the boy wasn't at fault for anything Voldemort had done. Though for now he settled for simply holding the shorter boy close to him. That was how they drifted back off to sleep. Draco with one last thought in his mind. Draco woke up the next morning to find the left side of the bed empty. This wasn't uncommon seeing as Draco's mother couldn't find out about the relationship so they didn't want to risk it. He got dressed quickly and combed through his hair with care. He may have not have been all that bad, but he was still a Malfoy after all. Malfoy's kept up their appearance. He checked himself in the mirror before leaving his room. He knew his mother would be up by now having her morning cup of tea possibly with a small bit of brandy or whiskey. As his mother put it "It helps with the nerves." If it was a good day she would decide she didn't need it, though those were few and far between. Draco descended down the stairs and walked into the dining room. He was astounded by what he found. There sat with Narcissa Malfoy was none other than Harry Potter. The blonde had never froze so quickly, and he had met Voldemort for crying out loud. Narcissa looked up with a smile, "Dragon come sit and join us." Harry looked up at him with an innocent face. However the blonde gave him that certain "What the hell are you doing?" look. Ignoring his mother would be a bad decision, however having breakfast with her and Harry almost seemed worse. With great reluctance he sat down next to Harry. While Narcissa was distracted Harry leaned over to Draco. "Come on, can't we tell her? She already loves me I've established that much." Harry didn't understand why he cared so much about if Narcissa knew or not, but he did and he wanted her to know. Draco looked at his boyfriend who held a near pout, practically begging. 'I'm definitely going to wish I hadn't of done this.' With a heavy sigh he nodded slowly motioniong for Harry to go ahead. Harry smiled brightly and turned to Narcissa capturing her attention quickly. "Mrs. Malfoy I feel like now that you've gotten to know me a little better there's something you should know," and he took Draco's hand with a smile that could have reached the moon, "I care about your son a lot, and he's one of the most important people in my life. He makes me the happiest I've ever been, and I believe that I make him that same amount of happy." Draco looked down at his lap quickly with a small smile. He didn't want to put off his mother in any way. Narcissa seemed to consider it for a good while looking between them. Maybe she could use them being together for her advantage, and it wouldn't hurt anything. So no Narcissa Malfoy didn't care for it that much, but she wasn't sorted into Slytherin for no reason. So she slapped one of her best fake smiles and forced herself to look happy with the news. "Your father always had his suspicions that you two would end up together. I suppose he was right, well it seems I owe him 10 galleons." Harry looked at the blonde with an amused smirk. Draco put his head in his hands. He was never going to hear the end of this from the Gryffindor and he knew it. Narcissa however frowned slightly at the interaction. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, she found him quite endearing and well mannered actually. She simply wanted Draco to marry off to a woman. She'd figure out a way to break them up, not too soon though. She'd let them play around in the relationship a while, besides it wasn't as if they'd be married in two months or something. She had plenty of time, and even more patience.


	16. Chapter 15

A couple weeks passed since Narcissa found out about the boy's relationship. Things between Harry and Draco had been quite up and down to say the least. It turns out they could argue a lot, and right now they were complaining to their friends. Harry to Hermione and Draco to Blaise. "He's so clueless sometimes, and infuriating, god he's infuriating Blaise!" Blaise hummed as he leaned back on the couch, watching Draco pace back and forth in front of him. Harry and Hermione were in a very similar situation. "This is the third time you've argued this week, Harry." He looked at her and tilted his head. "And?" The brunette rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Harry it's Tuesday. If you two can't get along seemingly at all why haven't you broke up?" Harry shook his head quickly. 'Leave the git? Yeah right, as if Hermione.' He wouldn't word it exactly like that of course. So instead his reply came out in a nicer way. At Zabini Manor Draco stood and ranted without the interruption of Blaise. Blaise sat quietly until the blonde was finally done speaking. The Italian looked up at him with a slight smirk. "You gonna run off back to wonder boy now?" This was a common thing for both Harry and Draco, they'd piss each other off then end up in the same bed that night as if it never happened. Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. "Could you not make it sound so desperate Zabini? If I didn't show up he would just pop up at mine anyway." Blaise had pointed out a couple times how needy they both were when it came to the other. The blonde as he put in his own words, "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, I don't need anyone." Blaise smiled softly, he knew as much as Draco would deny it that he was happy. Even Pansy could pick up on that. So without another word Draco apparated to Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door. Hermione smirked knowingly from her place on the couch. Harry answered the door quickly, and Draco stood with his arms crossed. The blonde loathed crawling back after an argument, yet when it came to Harry he did it time and time again. He uncrossed his arms and glanced at the Gryffindor. "I'm sorry for whatever we were fighting about." To be honest neither boy remembered what they were arguing about in the first place. Then again they almost never did. Harry smiled softly up at him opening the door a little more. "Well are you going to come in then ferret?" Draco rolled his eyes, but walked in anyway. Within seconds he had his lips on the raven-haired boy's hungrily. He kicked the door shut and continued kissing him. Hermione coughed from the doorway. They both glanced at her. Harry with a sheepish smile, Draco with an amused look. "It's amazing that somehow you're married to Weasley, if I weren't gay I would find you attractive." Hermione's eyes widened at that. Draco rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm being honest. You're smart, you're gorgeous, you're interesting, sadly you're a woman." Harry tilted his head looking at the Slytherin. "If she's your type how in the hell are you dating me?" Draco gave him a dead serious face. "Patience and tolerance." Hermione laughed softly. Then explained she better get home and start dinner, and reminded Harry about the big Weasley family dinner tomorrow. They hugged quickly and she flooed back to her and Ron's house. Harry took Draco's hand leading him up to his bedroom quickly. The blonde glanced at the Gryffindor while he was changing. "I hate arguing with you in case you didn't know." Harry smiled softly to himself, not saying anything since he assumed Draco had more to say. The Slytherin always did, so why would this be any different? "In case you haven't noticed Harry I don't particularly enjoy showing up and apologizing at someone's door, I'm Draco Malfoy I shouldn't have to ask for forgiveness. You and your stupid bloody stubbornness and your thick head. You're completely infuriating." Harry raised his eyebrows looking at the other boy. In an almost mocking amusement. Harry crossed the room pulling Draco close. "Shut the fuck up and put those lips to better use Malfoy." They snogged for a few minutes before Draco pulled away. "You're going to drag me along to the family dinner aren't you?" To say Draco was nervous about meeting the extended part of the Weasley family was a complete understatement. He knew that even though the rest of the family accepted him, that didn't mean they all would. "Draco don't worry they'll like you, besides if they said something I think Molly would throw a wooden spoon at them." The blonde laughed brightly at that. Although it was probably very true seeing as Molly had taken the Slytherin under her wing just as she had with Harry. Draco too had found Molly to be in some ways a second mother. The blonde looked at Harry tilting his head slightly. "I want you to meet my father. Well meet him as my boyfriend, and not enemy." The Gryffindor's eyes widened slightly. The raven would never admit it out loud, especially not to Draco. Lucius Malfoy intimidated the hell out of him, even more so now that he was dating his son. "You sure I mean I can't imagine he wants me of all people to visit him ever." The Slytherin simply looked amused and shook his head. "Father and I have already talked about it, and he'd love for you to visit." Harry had to keep himself from laughing at that. 'Right I'm sure he'd love to, love to murder me is quite more like it.' Then he looked at the blonde, and suddenly understood just how he got whatever he wanted. He had the perfect mix of lost and begging puppy. Draco almost smirked with victory as he saw Harry falter just the slightest. 'I'm a spoiled prat, of course I know how to get what I want.' Harry breathed a small sigh. 'Fuck it, if I can face Voldemort I can face my boyfriend's father.' Draco knew from this reaction Harry was right where he wanted him, agreeing to go. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to your father in person, but you have to verbally agree to the Weasley dinner." The Slytherin gave the should have been Slytherin a bitch face. "I'll go to the Weasley family dinner." Harry smiled triumphantly at the blonde. He shook his head and simply took Harry's hand dragging him up the stairs. "We both already know that you'd do anything for me. I mean it's pretty obvious." Harry said while they both got ready for bed. Draco rolled his eyes with a small smile while he got comfortable and pulled Harry close. "Is it?"


	17. Chapter 16

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor were currently giving the aurors their wands at Azkaban, and to say Harry was nervous would be a complete understatement. He had to be losing his mind to go in a confined space with a man who would have gladly murdered him without his wand. Little did Harry know, Draco was nervous too. He was worried about the two of the most important people in his life not getting along. Or even worse hating each other. They walked down the hall holding each other's hand towards Lucius' cell. As they reached the cell Harry dropped Draco's hand looking even more nervous. The auror opened the cell door moving out of the way for the two. Draco lead the Gryffindor inside. The sight before them was of Lucius sitting on his bed deeply entranced in his reading. "Hello Draco." He stated with a smile not glancing up. "Father there's someone I want you to meet, well meet under a different title." Lucius looked up with a raised eyebrow noticing Harry immeadiately. 'Draco didn't tell him that I was coming?! Now he's asking for my murder!' Draco glanced between them both to keep an amused smirk off his face. "Mr. Potter pleased to make your acquaintance." With that he set his book down and stood offering his hand. Harry shook it almost animatedly as if he couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Mr. Malfoy." What really shocked the saviour was Lucius Malfoy pulling him into a hug. Even Draco was shook. The older blonde laughed softly at them. "What you didn't think I was going to stab him or something did you?" Harry gave him what could only be considered as a guilty smile. The younger Slytherin rolled his eyes at the raven-haired boy. 'What a dramatic.' If Draco were to say that out loud he'd surely start some stupid petty argument. Harry watched him and got a sassy look. "Hey I have a pretty good reason to be worried about it Malfoy." Draco crossed his arms, but decided not to say anything. Lucius looked at them with amusement. He always believed they would make quite the couple, regardless of him being a follower of Voldemort. He would never speak it out loud, but he was hoping Harry would win. Voldemort was kind of a douchebag anyway. Besides his sons happiness would always mean more to him. Anyone who could deal with Draco the way Harry obviously could he deemed worthy of his son. He could never understand why Narcissa was so against Draco being with a man. "Dad you're being awfully quiet, are you alright?" Lucius stashed his thoughts away and looked up at Draco. "I was just thinking how nice it is to see you so happy Dragon," he turned to the Gryffindor, "I probably shouldn't say this to the saviour, but if you hurt him I will murder you." Draco facepalmed with a small smile. Harry's response to that threat was always the same give or take the few tweaks he made to it every so often. Draco had heard it quite a few times. It was said to Draco most of those times. "With all due respect sir, I've been hit with an Avada Kedavra twice from a "very powerful" wizard. I doubt my death will be at the hands of another." The older Slytherin smiled at him. The kid did have a point. Draco and Harry visited with Lucius for what must have been most of the day. Harry genuinely enjoyed the company of the eldest Malfoy, even if he had been loyal to Voldemort. They spoke of various things, and as much as Harry enjoyed Narcissa's company, he much preferred Lucius. Then again Mrs. Malfoy was almost a ghost of a person, even Harry Unobservant Potter could tell that much. If you had told the Gryffindor even just a simple year ago he'd be visiting Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban he would have laughed in your face. Harry was pulled back to the conversation as Draco took his hand. "We should get going father, I must check on mother." Lucius nodded understandingly. How he wished he could help heal the sorrow of his wife. He knew his letters would never be enough. "Tell her I love her," the eldest blonde said wrapping his arms around Draco, "I'll see you soon son. I hope to see you soon as well Harry." Harry smiled softly nodding. It was bittersweet if you thought about it. Harry actually hoping to get to know Lucius and learn more about him. As Draco tapped on the bars of the door to be let out Harry said his goodbye. As they walked to the front of the wizarding prison Harry thought deeply. That is until his voice spoke his thoughts. "Maybe we could do something to get him out." Draco shook his head smiling gently. "Potter I appreciate the concern, but my father did indeed commit the crimes. There's no one in the Ministry that would even consider letting him out." Harry hummed lowly. The thing is he did in fact know many people at the Ministry. They grabbed their wands from the auror on duty and apparated to the Manor. Harry looked at the Slytherin thoughtfully. Draco raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy. "Well, I do know quite a few people in the Ministry. Besides what's the point of being Harry bloody Potter and defeating Voldemort if I can't get a favor now and then?" The youngest Malfoy's eyes widened slightly. He shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, and no. Are you sodding mad? What if this goes bad and we break up? Even if you don't send my father back to Azkaban, if it's my fault I'll have what you did on my conscious. People already judge you for dating me, what do you think releasing my father will do?!" Harry rolled his eyes pulling the taller boy close looking up at him. Sure he just came up with this idea, but he knew what he was doing. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you think I give a damn if the wizarding world is judging me? Your father should be here, at home with you and your mother. If I can make that happen then let me. Besides odds are I'll try with or without your permission." The green eyed boy smirked up. Draco sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the smaller boys. "I swear you're going to be the death of me Potter." "Do you?"


	18. Chapter 17

Harry did indeed go to the Ministry a week later. Hermione right beside him trying to make him see reason. "Are you really sure you want Lucius Malfoy released from Azkaban. I know you want to make Draco as happy as possible, but maybe you're not thinking about the safety risk? Not your safety risk, but muggle-borns. I just believe you need to think about this more Harry." Harry however was set on releasing the elder wizard. Besides if Lucius did get out he was highly unlikely to do anything to get him sent back. He missed his wife, and his son. Of course there was always the chance they wouldn't let him out, but Harry figured it was him asking for Lucius' charges to be pardoned. The Boy-Who-Lived and defeated Voldemort and all that. "I've thought this through 'Mione, and I trust that he's changed." She muttered something along the lines of very well, and they walked through the rest of the lobby to the elevator. They went to the right floor and exited walking up to the secretary. She kept her head down as she spoke. "The Minister won't see anyone without an appointment, today is very busy." Harry leaned slightly on the desk. "I don't think he'll mind." She shot her head up abruptly looking as if she was going to snap. After that all she could do was look at Harry with shock, before she composed herself slightly. "O-oh of course Mr. Potter, right this way." She lead the two Gryffindors up the staircase quickly, knocking gently on the door before popping her head in. Harry could hear her explain briefly before moving aside to let them both in. "Harry," Kingsley said with a smile, "what can I do for you?" The 23 year old sat down with a look of determination. "I want Lucius Malfoy released from Azkaban." Kingsley looked shocked by his words. Harry knew that would most likely be the response to his request. He also expected an immediate no, and so he continued on. "He can be on house arrest, but I do believe that he has changed during his time in Azkaban." The Minister seemed to be at a loss for words. Who wouldn't be? Asking for a death eater guilty of the charges to be freed. It was completely and utterly mad. He watched Kingsley think about it. "There would have to be a trial of course, and there's no certainty that he for sure would be freed." Harry nodded understandingly, whilst Hermione glanced between them both. She knew the green eyed Gryffindor was using his fame for this to go his way, but she had before as well. She certainly couldn't judge him for it. "I understand, and I will also be speaking on his behalf." "Your father has a trial in two weeks." Harry said after he apparated into Draco's room with a big smile. "I'll be speaking on his behalf, they'll use veritaserum, and if he does get released odds are he'll be on house arrest. Oh and you should not go if you're going to wear that, I'll have way too much trouble remembering sentences." Draco rolled his eyes sliding on his sweatpants. He climbed on the bed pulling the raven-haired boy to him by the belt loops. "Take your clothes off and come to bed already." Harry chuckled softly stripping down to his boxers. He let Draco pull him on the bed into a long passionate kiss. The blonde flipped them so he was hovering over the Gryffindor. "If this ends bad-" Harry cut the Slytherin off quickly with a smile. "If this ends badly, then I won't regret freeing a man who is harmless and changed his ways, regardless of whose father he is. Now shut up and kiss me Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes, but kissed him deeply anyway. The blonde pulled away slowly. "What?" The Gryffindor questioned looking up at him. The mercury eyed boy laid his head on Harry's chest looking at him. "I really dislike you." The two had an unspoken mutual agreement to not use the word love when describing their feelings to each other. In fact neither boy minded it, they both wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt. "I sure would be heartbroken if I saw how you treated someone you hated." Draco laughed brightly and cuddled in close to Harry. He didn't even make a sound of disgust when the Gryffindor started playing with his hair.


	19. Chapter 18

Pansy Parkinson stood at Grimmauld Place looking determined. She knocked quickly on the door. She looked up as Boy Wonder swung the door open. "Parkinson?" She pushed him to the side and walked into the small hallway. "Draco will kill me if he knows I came by," looking at him she continued, "so if you say anything I will murder you." Harry looked slightly confused as he shut the door, and led her into the dining room anyway. He poured her a cup of tea and pulled out a chair for her, sitting in one next to her. "I'm going to be honest with you Potter. As much as I hate to admit it, you're good for Draco. If I'm telling the truth though, I don't believe you know what you're getting yourself into. He went through a lot during the war. I'm not discrediting your loss or suffering, but Draco is one of my best friends. I've seen him angry, depressed, sad, hopeless, and most of all I've seen him happy. He's happy with you, I see parts of him I never thought I'd see again. However there are things he hasn't told you yet to keep from "burdening" you. I suspect there are things you've kept from him as well. Probably with the same reasoning. Blaise wouldn't go behind Draco's back like this, because whether men are gay or straight they don't talk well regarding feelings. Unless they're a Hufflepuff. So I believe you two should have a real deep heart to heart. That is if you actually want this relationship to go anywhere." Harry sat back staring at her with an almost stunned expression. The last thing he ever expected was advice from Pansy Parkinson, especially good advice at that. Pansy took a long sip of her tea raising her eyebrows at him in a questioning manor. Almost as if she dared him to do anything but simply agree with her. "You're right." He said quietly taking a drink of his tea. "You're right." Harry waited to send his owl until he knew Draco would be home from work. He thought about what he would say a lot since his visit from Pansy. So when Draco apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place he had no trouble finding the words to say. He took the his hand and led him to the couch in front of the fire place. "I thin- no I know we should talk about things. About war things, about what we went through." He glanced at the Slytherin nervously as if expecting him to disappear. Draco however sat considering his options. He could leave, but he doubted that would do more good than bad. He could avoid it, but he doubted that would work either. He realized the only thing he could really do was talk. "I will if you do." With that Harry pulled his feet up on the couch suddenly looking awkward. He knew he'd have to talk about it eventually, but he didn't actually believe he would be. "Well um, Dumbledore thought I was going to die in the end. I mean a part of me did, you know Voldemort's soul. I had the chance to die with it. Sometimes I feel like I should have taken it. My life has kinda been one bad situation to another, but I thought about the hurt he caused so many people. I couldn't take the easy way out. I was really bad when it was all over, for a good year and a half or so. Ron and Hermione thought I would go completely mad. Ginny and I broke up at some point during that, I've no clue as to when. Sometimes I feel like I resort back to that. Where I shut myself off without meaning to. You haven't seen it, and I hope that you don't, it just became the small part of me that held Voldemort's soul I guess." Draco looked at him for a while, in fact it seemed like hours before either of them spoke. To say the blonde didn't expect that would be an understatement. However he knew Harry sharing that without the effect of veritaserum was difficult for the Gryffindor. "It was a bad time. Being a deatheater, you know I think I would rather give up everything than go through it again." He fiddled with his hands for a second. 'Everything except you anyway.' He glanced at the raven-haired boy. "He resided in the Manor and hearing the pleas and screams, they haunt me even now. I could live with the torture I experienced with ease. It's knowing I didn't do anything to help the people he killed. Mothers, fathers, children, husbands, wives, they all had someone waiting for them to come home. They never did. Knowing this bloody mark means I stood behind someone so vile and careless. I started doing everything I could to get rid of it. Nothing ever worked." The Slytherin didn't realize he had started crying until he felt Harry's hands wiping his tears. Green eyes looked at him with what could only be addressed as compassion and comfort. "You're not this mark Draco. You never have been and you never will be. You're not vile or worthless for not standing up to someone who was at that point immortal. He would have tortured your parents or worse. You would have died and nothing, absolutely nothing would have changed. What would be the good in that? You're not as bad as Voldemort for not being able to do anything. You're not a bad person." The blonde gave him a small almost fake smile. So Harry pulled him close and simply let the Slytherin cry softly on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 19

"You're having him released Potter, really? Tell me, why that seems like a bad idea." Severus said stirring his potion as Harry had shuffled into the room. Of course Snape could tell it was him simply by the 'carelessness and lack of respect' as he put it. "It's not, he's changed." The younger man stated quietly as he took a seat on a nearby desk. The Slytherin glanced at him with an almost scowl of disapproval. "That's not why it's a bad idea and you know that as well as I. Stop acting clueless. You're in love with Draco as he is with you. How do you think he'll fe-" Harry had cut him off quickly. "I know what I'm doing Severus, and to be honest I don't need your approval or your comments." Snape stared at him for many seconds with a look of glower. He walked over and stood looking down. "Potter you seem to forget this involves my godson, an-" Harry spoke up quickly. "Which is why if this all goes wrong," he sighed softly looking down, "I need you to be around, and don't tell me you have been. I know you've only seen him twice since the war and wrote maybe six times. If this doesn't go the way I want it to you have to be there for him." The professor exhaled and went back to his potion. He murmured something along the lines of 'idiot boy Potter'. At least that's what the Gryffindor believed he had heard. Harry stood and walked over to the desk examining the slight mess. He picked up a Daily Prophet with a picture of him and Draco on the front. "The only good thing to come out of being all over newspapers is if we ever need a photo album all we have to do is ask. How did you know about how we felt towards each other anyway? You haven't seen us around each other, I haven't told you, we haven't even said it to each other." Severus cast a stasis on his potion before sitting at his desk. He rolled his eyes with what could almost count as a small smile. "You get this look when you talk about him. It's the same one your mother would get when she was describing something she loved. It's the eyes that give it away. As for Draco, he's just predictable. That and the fact he would never let himself be so exploited by a newspaper if he weren't. He cares too much about what others think to let him and the word deatheater show up front and center. I'm very surprised you haven't said it yet with your Gryffindorness and everything else." The raven-haired boy shook his head quickly. He'd thought about saying it a lot, but felt it would just complicate things. He also worried that it was too soon. Snape leaned forward in his chair deciding to grade papers. "Saying it makes us more well real I guess. We're not ready for that, we haven't even been together that long. We barely know each other." Snape scoffed looking up. Harry resorted to putting his hands in his pockets. 'Okay so saying we barely know each other was definitely the stupid thing to say.' The Slytherin gave him a look so similar to that of one when Harry was a student. "It's just not the right time yet okay?" Snape went back to grading papers with a small sigh. "Time is a very delicate thing to play with Mr. Potter, and I do hope you figure that out sooner rather than later." Harry scanned the ingredients wanting to change the subject quickly. He didn't have any problem talking about Draco as his friends had learned, but talking about his feelings was a whole other thing. "Draught of living peace?" Snape glanced at him while marking an answer wrong. As it turns out Potter wasn't as hopeless when it came to potions as Snape originally thought. He needed extra patience of course, but if he wanted he could easily surpass Draco or Hermione's knowledge. "We'll need it soon enough, children this year are much more focused and worried about failing than that of your class." Harry tilted his head looking offended. "I don't know if you noticed Snape, but Voldemort running around murdering people was a lot more important. Not to mention there was a different Defense teacher every year and about half of them were completely useless. Also if you're referring to me in particular then you should check your facts. For trying to not die all the damn time I had pretty impressive grades." Snape rolled his eyes as he continued grading the stack of parchments. Harry was right and he knew that, but he'd rather rot before ever admitting it. Their friendship was abnormal to say the least, they'd only complimented each other a handful of times. Mostly it was insults that didn't hold the same coldness as it did in the years Harry was a student. Harry stared at Snape for a few seconds. "Could you tell me more about her? Maybe something only you knew?" Snape set his quill down carefully and folded his hands. He nodded slowly his midnight black hair barely moving an inch. "She loved plants and flowers. I suppose other people could know this, but not to the extent I possess. She spent 3rd year dedicated to studying them and learning as much as she could. She'd read for hours on end. She dragged me into her studying, and it seemed to stick with me a lot more than it did for her. We'd test each other's knowledge on what went into certain potions, and what those potions could be used for. Potions became very easy for the both of us. 4th year she wasn't as interested, but we'd still study potions to the extreme." Harry smiled softly. If he was being honest he liked hearing about how normal and nerdy his mom was. That's probably why he constantly asked Snape instead of everyone else. The other people who knew her would talk about her as if she was a goddess rather than a person. Besides Harry knew Snape did like talking about her, at least with someone who would treasure it rather than just listen. That was probably what made it easy for the both of them. He knew without a doubt his mother would adore his friends thanks to what he knew from Snape. "Would she have liked Draco? Would she have accepted that I'm bi?" He was nervous to hear the answer, but he had to know. He'd asked Sirius about how his father would have responded. That was the night he had learned Sirius was gay. Snape however knew Lily and would be completely honest even if it wasn't the answer Harry hoped for. "Your mother loved you more than anything or anyone else, so yes she would have accepted you. I truly believe that. As for Draco, I don't think she would have cared too much for his pureblood mannerisms and pride. Although I do believe she would have liked him out of understanding as to how he was raised. Before the war? No she wouldn't have cared for him very much, but she would have still tolerated him out her love for you. She would trust that you could make the right decisions about who to spend your time with and that would have been enough for her." Harry smiled brightly fidgeting with his hands. "Good to know."


	21. Chapter 20

Harry waited with Draco in the parlour of Malfoy Manor, they were expecting a firecall from Shacklebolt regarding Lucius' trial decision. Harry had spoke on his behalf as well as Draco. They hadn't told Narcissa about it in case she got her hopes up. So they had been sitting by the fireplace since they had to leave the trial. They had barely talked since the night before. Draco was far too nervous to say much, and he was worried his father might say the wrong thing under the effects of Veritaserum. From what he and Harry saw he hadn't so far, but all it took was one wrong question. So they sat in silence aside from the crackling of the fire and the uneven breaths Draco was having trouble controlling. The Gryffindor didn't mind, he simply sat on the couch with a comforting hand over Draco's. The blonde looked as exhausted as he did nervous and he felt even worse. He was hoping for too much. He hated how much he hoped it would all go in his favor, if it wasn't for Harry he would have spent the rest of his or his father's days visiting Azkaban without even the slightest of complaints. Ironic it was, him visiting the place he would have spent the rest of his life if it hadn't been for Harry. As the blonde got more and more indulged in his thoughts he almost had a heart attack when the fire roared to life. The raven-haired boy smirked slightly and waved to Kingsley. Draco didn't have the patience to even act like he cared about how Shacklebolt was doing. "Well? Is he getting released?" Harry nuzzled into his neck slightly just in case it wasn't good news. He thought his words were quite compelling, even more so when it was the saviour of the wizarding world. Though he didn't know how the eldest Malfoys interrogation had gone. The Minister sighed looking at them both before smiling softly. "Tomorrow he is to be picked up from Azkaban and taken straight to the Manor, no funny business. House arrest and restrictions placed upon his wand. He can't cast more than 4th year knowledge for now. One toe out of line he'll be immeadiately thrown back in. Oh and yes he's being released." Shacklebolt ended the firecall as soon as Draco straddled Harry holding him in a tight hug. He kissed him passionately and more wildly than he usually did. The Gryffindor knew the Slytherin was trying to keep from crying so he kissed him back with just as much passion. He left his hands on the blondes thighs pulling him closer. They stayed up all night to say the least, and in Malfoy Manor's parlour had the best sex they ever had. Draco and Harry apparated to right outside of Azkaban around 6 in the morning. The green eyed boy thought it was a little early but according to Draco "he'll be awake, trust me my father never sleeps in". They walked up to the auror standing out front. "He's just finishing going over the rules for his release, he'll be out in a couple minutes." Nothing could dampen the Slytherin's mood, aside from the not so old auror checking out his boyfriend. Without the slightest hesitation the blonde had his arm possessively around Harry's waist. Harry realized what was happening very quickly and rolled his eyes with a small smile. He kissed the corner of Draco's mouth gently. "You're lucky I kind of dislike you." The blonde scoffed with an offended look. "Please if anything you're the one who's lucky in this relationship." The Slytherin knew what he said was the farthest thing possible from the truth. However he didn't care at the moment. "You're right, I am the lucky one." Harry kissed him fully on the mouth this time and Draco had no trouble obliging. They only stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. The two jumped back at lightning speed and looked up at Lucius. "Dad!" Draco exclaimed hugging him tightly. Lucius smiled wide hugging him back. The Gryffindor smiled softly, he loved seeing Draco happy. Yet it wasn't all love, and for what felt like the 800 millionth time he wished he had known his own parents. He also knew that there were worse situations, such as Frank and Alice Longbottom. It must hurt a lot worse to know your parents will never recover and never remember you. As he looked at the Slytherins in front of him it was moments like these that made losing his parents and becoming famous almost worth it. Though he longed far too much to ever make it truly worth it. He sometimes questions how different he would have been had they been alive to raise him. Would he still be as reckless? Would he have ended up in a different house? Maybe even walked around as snobby as Malfoy was when he was 11. He liked to believe he would have turned out the same, but something tells him he's quite wrong about that. Lucius pulled Harry out of his thoughts, literally. He hugged him fiercely with a broad smile. "Thank you fo-" Harry shook his head hugging him back. "Don't thank me, I was just doing what's right." Lucius licked his lips and smirked over at Draco. The younger blonde's eyes widened immeadiately. "Dad don't you dare!" Harry looked confused between the two. When Lucius put on his best sneer and pushed his hair back. "Saint Potter can't do any wrong! Potter got on the quidditch team by breaking the rules! That stupid Gryffindor Potter and his stupid girlfriend Weaslette!" Harry laughed hard gripping his sides gasping for breath. Lucius laughed along with him, whilst Draco stood there with looks that could kill. "That's all I heard for years. I believe I could tell your whole first three years at Hogwarts better than you could. Now come along you two let's go home."


	22. Chapter 21

The trio apparated to Malfoy Manor and upon arriving Lucius turned to both boys. He went to say something, but Draco quickly cut him off with a grossed out face. "She's in your study or the kitchen and trust me be as loud as you want but," he paused with a smirk looking up at his father, "I wouldn't do it in the parlour." Harry groaned rubbing his face with a bright red blush. He could murder Draco then and there. Lucius ruffled Draco's hair with a playful smile. "You think we didn't do it in the parlour before you?" Harry tried and failed traumatically to hold back a snicker. 'That's what you get for exposing our sex life, git.' Draco held his disgusted face as he took Harry's hand and walked off through the yard. They walked for a good while before coming up to the biggest garden Harry had ever seen. He was completely fascinated looking at every possible thing he could. "Why is it you haven't brought me here before Malfoy?" The garden was obviously very Slytherin, with a large deep green metal fence all around and an enormous silver gate with the spindles replicating snakes. If Harry was being honest he almost expected this, maybe just not as extreme. "I never thought about it I suppose. You can open the gate with parseltongue, Voldemort charmed odd things during his time here. Neither my mother or I have been keeping up with it, all the work done is from the house elves. I haven't visited much since." Harry hissed out open and walked through the gate with the Slytherin. Draco didn't admit it in that moment, but damn was Harry speaking parseltongue one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed. The Gryffindor wasn't shocked to find every single plant and flower you could possibly think of. They walked through one of the pathways with Draco leading for a good few minutes. They came to a bench which Harry recognized was most likely the center of the large garden. The blonde indicating for Harry to sit as well. "What were you thinking of? When we were retrieving my father you spaced." The Gryffindor scratched the back of his head looking away. "It was nothing really." Draco rolled his eyes and looked at him. "I'm pretty sure we were refraining from keeping the emotional baggage from each other." Harry sighed softly glancing at him just barely. The blonde had a point, for the most part they were brutally honest. "How is it possible to miss someone you don't even remember knowing? Everything I know about my parents came from everyone else and a bunch of memories that aren't mine. I mean sure that's better than nothing, but hearing about them well it's not mine." The Slytherin lifted his leg onto the bench and took Harry's hand. He had a feeling this conversation would pop up soon enough. At least a similar conversation, if not this one. He placed his hand gently on on Harry's face. "You don't have to remember them to miss them. Whether you knew them or not it's okay to miss a life you could have had. The memories and the knowledge of who they were doesn't have to be yours to count. If it counts for anything, I know for a fact they would have been proud of who you've become. I may not know them, but I know you. You're the exact opposite of everything you could have become with your upbringing. I believe that some part of you knows at least how much they loved you to get through living with people who didn't." Harry sat there almost shocked staring at the blonde. Who knew of all people it'd be Draco Malfoy that understood what Harry practically needed to hear. Draco smirked slightly. "Who told you Slytherins couldn't be comforting, because you look awfully shocked." Harry shook his smiling softly. "It's not because you're a Slytherin, it's because it's you. Who knew Malfoy had a heart." The blonde nudged his leg gently. 'That's the last time I comfort him.' Harry smiled wider at him. "I think I like Malfoy with a heart more than Malfoy without." Draco smirked at him. "I know I like non-sentimental Potter more than sentimental Potter." The Gryffindor smacked his arm lightly. "As if, you like me no matter what I am." The blonde stood and offered his hand. 'I love you no matter what you are is closer to the truth.' Draco wouldn't say that so instead they walked through the garden. Their hands never straying from the others. "How big can this bloody garden be?" Draco laughed brightly. Harry was truly amazed at how rich the Malfoy family truly was. Sure Harry had a lot of money too, but he didn't show it off in the ways the Malfoy's did. Harry was simple and didn't feel the need to spend much on more than necessities. Not for himself anyway. "About an acre and a half give or take, we don't have to walk through the whole thing if you're not up for it. I know all the shortcuts to getting out." Harry watched him with a questioning look. So Draco continued explaining. "This is my mother and I's garden. I'd spend hours in here when I was little admiring and learning about everything that still grows here. Severus would help me study as much as I could handle. Believe it or not my parents didn't push me to be good in school I pushed myself. I'm as intelligent as I am because I wanted to be. Being as into potions as I am was all me, and it started here. You should feel privledged you're in here. I've only let Severus and Blaise enter before. I would let Pansy, but she has no regard towards walking carefully." Harry smiled wide, yet was at a cross with himself on the inside. This would be the perfect time, but what if Draco wasn't ready? What if this was just Harry rushing things? Maybe, he wasn't ready himself. So he allowed the perfect moment to pass, but squeezed the Slytherin's hand just a tiny bit. "I kind of dislike you." Draco smiled brightly looking at the Gryffindor. "I kind of dislike you too Potter."


	23. Chapter 22

Two months later

Harry sat at the long dining table next to Draco. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat adjacent with Molly and Sirius on either side of them. Everyone was having dinner at Malfoy Manor and even more surprising getting along. They all talked while waiting for their food. Molly and Lucius were talking about something that Harry couldn't hear. Narcissa and Sirius looked as if they were catching up. Snape was sat next to Hermione and they were arguing about which was the best potion for something along with Draco making points throughout to either help or hurt. Snape had taken Harry's advice and reached out to Draco, and Draco had taken Harry's advice and heard him out. Narcissa was different, back to who she was before. She was also happier, and started truly accepting Harry into the family. That's what this whole dinner was organized for, to make up for her disdain when it came to Harry before. Come to think of it she couldn't quite understand why she hadn't accepted Draco before. Maybe it was the bad timing of when he came out, just the summer after Voldemort had returned. Charlie was talking to Ginny's boyfriend, he had come in from Romania a couple nights ago. In fact all the Weasleys were present. Right now Harry was speaking with Fleur about France. Hermione and Ron stood. They both looked nervously around the room. "We have to tell you all something." Hermione paused for a few seconds and Ron continued for her. "We're trying for a baby." Harry smiled wide, yet was a little confused. Did people really announce if they were trying to have a baby? Harry stood and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you both." Yet Harry felt lightheaded, too lightheaded and he passed out as he pulled away. A couple hours later Harry was alive that much he could tell. Where he was he had no clue. He didn't want to move just yet, his head was pounding. He heard voices around him and slowly opened his eyes. As Draco noticed this he slowly ushered everyone out of the room. With little to no explanation, no one questioned it. They saw Draco's reaction when he had casted a diagnosis spell. His demeanor had changed completely. The Gryffindor rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. Draco sat on the large bed towards the end staring at the floor. "Glioblastoma, you're dying." Harry stared at him for a few seconds not speaking. Draco knew, did everyone else know? Draco continued. "There's no magic that can cure it, no muggle technology that can cure it. 8 months with no treatment. Not that I know of anyway. How long Harry? How long have you known?" Harry glanced at him before looking away. He mumbled out some answer that Draco couldn't hear. The blonde stared at him until he gave in. "6 months." The Slytherin shook his head and stood rubbing his face. "When were you going to tell me Harry? Ron and Hermione obviously don't know, so when? Were you going to wait until somebody found you dead? That would be the fucking selfless thing to do wouldn't it? No one has to worry about you that way right? When are you going to get it through your damn head that you don't get to choose for everyone else?!" Draco didn't realize he had tears flowing down his face. Harry sat up on his knees wiping the blonde's tears gently looking guilty. Draco however pushed his hands away staring at him. "Wait, six months? Y-you knew. This whole time you knew? Everyday we've spent together since The Three Broomsticks. Every night we slept in the same bed, you didn't think "Hey maybe I should tell my boyfriend that I have a terminal illness and I have no clue how long I'll live". Four months Harry, four fucking months, and I had to find out on my own. I-I need a minute." With that he walked out not giving Harry the chance to speak. If he was being honest Harry didn't think about telling anyone, not anyone close to him anyway. Narcissa walked in quietly taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the bed. "I saw it over his shoulder, Lucius might have. Nobody else knows yet. Though I do think you should tell them Harry. If not now, then at least soon." She took his hand rubbing it comfortingly. "I'm sorry you're going through this, you don't deserve it not after everything. Come here." She stood over the bed holding out her arms. Harry hugged her tightly as she kissed his head. They stayed like that for a while, Harry hadn't realized how much he did truly need a hug. He'd been dealing with it on his own for so long. Narcissa left shortly after that saying she was going to go check on Draco. The blonde sat in the library against a bookshelf. He didn't know what he felt the most. Sadness, anger, maybe even heartbreak. He had already punched a couple holes in the walls and thrown a book or two out of frustration. All that was left to feel better was sobbing. Why Harry? Of all people, why did it have to be him? He looked up as his mother entered the room. "Oh dragon." She said simply as she looked around the room. One or two books was actually a good lot of them from his magic burst. Narcissa walked carefully and then knelt beside him taking his hands. They had a decent amount of blood on them. Though they didn't look nearly as bad as his bloodshot tearful eyes. The woman sighed pulling him close to her. "Do you remember those stories I told you when you were little? The ones I'd make up on the spot?" Draco nodded slowly with a confused look. Narcissa played with his hair slowly as she began recalling the story. "There was one you loved more than all the others, because it had a realistic ending rather than just happy. It was about a boy who was a commoner, but wanted desperately to be a prince. So to make him happy his mother made him a crown and ruled him as the prince of their home. He was so disappointed when he learned that he wasn't the prince of anything. He was heartbroken to say the least, until one day he befriended this little girl. They'd meet as often as they could. Her father the king found out she had been sneaking off to play with the little boy. He was furious, but the girl begged him to let her play with the boy. The king moved the boy and his mother into the castle so the little girl wouldn't be lonely, and he could make sure she was still safe. Then as he grew he learned how to sword fight from the knights of the castle, but stayed best friends with the girl. He didn't become a prince, but instead became the most noble knight and protected the girl and her husband the rest of his life. Draco, Harry is that knight. All he wanted was to protect you. The way he wants to protect everyone. He didn't keep it from you because he's selfish, he thought it would hurt you less. You have to talk to him, he deserves that much." The younger Slytherin nodded standing up grabbing his wand. "Don't worry about this, I'll get it. You go and talk to him." Draco sighed heavily walking out. Hermione and Ron sat on Draco's bed, Harry had just told them. Ron stared at his best friend crying hard. "Harry you can't be, I mean you you're Harry Potter. This has to be some kind of mistake, maybe it's a wrong diagnosis. You're my best mate, you're going to be the godfather of our kids. We still have so much left to do. What about teaching the kids how to play Quidditch? We haven't had enough time. I didn't almost die nearly every year for you to have this be the end result. Almost everything we do, we do together. How am I supposed to do this Harry?" All three of them were crying. Harry looked at his two best friends, two of the only people he'd trust with his life. Ironically he realized his life wasn't exactly worth much anymore. "Don't talk about me like I'm already dead Ron. I've still got a good 6-12 months, could be longer. You two are gonna get through it, and you're going to have a baby. Don't put that on hold for me. Hermione you're going to be the best Minister of Magic there's ever been, and you're going to become head auror. The way you both always dreamed it would be. I'll be there, I'll watch over you both the way I know my parents have watched me grow. I'm telling you both right now though, you better not let this hold you back. Live in happiness and the way you've always wanted." Hermione smiled sadly at him rubbing his arms she spoke the words that were on everyone's mind. "You were supposed to be a part of that life Harry."


	24. Chapter 23

Draco tapped on the door gently to his bedroom. Ron and Hermione both looked at him. Ron hated to admit, but the sight of Draco so obviously heartbroken made him feel so much sympathy at once he nearly choked on it. Hermione stood grabbing the redheads hand walking out of the room. "I wasn't sure you'd want to talk to me ever again." Draco crawled into the bed pulling Harry down so he was laying next to him and cuddled into him. "I wasn't sure I would either, so talk. I didn't give you a chance to answer much earlier. Also you should thank my mother for this." Harry took the blonde's left arm and traced the mark gently. He supposed it made it easier to talk to Draco about things he would rather not. The Slytherin had grown used to it over the months and didn't even bother using anything to cover it around Harry. "I started getting really bad headaches about a month in, and normally that's something I'd ignore. Something just told me I shouldn't, and so a couple weeks later I went to a muggle hospital to avoid a bunch of press and pestering questions. They suspected it was just migraines at first, but they asked all these questions just to make sure. They ran a couple tests and two weeks later called me in for the results. It didn't exactly hit me at first, I mean being told I'm going to die is such a common occurrence. I went to Madame Pomfrey, because I wasn't sure what cures magic had to offer. None for this is apparently the answer to that question. She swore she wouldn't say anything to anyone. No, seeing you at The Three Broomsticks wasn't coincidence at all. I wanted to patch things over, I didn't expect this. When you know you're going to die I think you start living more than you have before. I was going to tell you eventually I think. I just I wanted it so badly to not be fucked up. I know it's selfish, if I had just not owled you back or not kissed you you'd have a boyfriend who isn't dying. At least not so soon anyway. I never meant to be selfish like that with you." Draco shook his head quickly wiping away his tears. If anything Draco believed it was fair for Harry to selfish, the boy spent so much of his life doing everything for others and never for himself. The blonde spoke softly looking at Harry's fingers still tracing the mark. "The only boyfriend I want is you. I'm glad you owled me, and I'm even more glad that you kissed me. Not fucked up though really? You're tracing a mark given to me from the man who killed you, and I'm letting you. Potter we are fucked up, we're so fucked up sometimes it doesn't make sense. Sometimes I'm left wondering what I'm doing and why I'm letting this happen. Then I look at your damn smile and it all makes sense somehow. The feeling you give me is like being in the garden when I was little, and it's something I haven't felt in so long I didn't even know how much I craved to have it back. You showing up in The Three Broomsticks is the best thing that's ever happened to me regardless of what comes next or later. Kissing me right here on this bed is still going to be one of my favorite memories for the rest of my life. This changes things, but it doesn't change us. You're not getting rid of me that easily Harry. Don't even start talking about how it's not fair to me and don't give me that bullshit move on speech either. You're the most selfless person I know, but you're selfish when it comes to me it's one of the things I love seeing, no one else does just me. Besides I wouldn't listen anyway." Harry turned to him holding his face and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Draco kissed him back holding him as close as possible. Harry and Draco walked back down to the dining room a few minutes later. Everyone was still there not surprisingly. "Harry, what's going on? Is everything alright dear?" Molly asked as she walked over quickly holding his face. Draco placed his hand on the small of her back gesturing to the table. She sat confused along with everyone except Narcissa, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Harry stood there wondering about what would happen if he didn't say anything instead. Draco leaned close kissing his cheek and whispering. "You have to tell them." Harry sighed nodding and took the Slytherin's hand glancing at everyone. "I have an agressive brain cancer, Glioblastoma. There's no known cure, and if I'm being honest I wasn't sure I was going to tell anyone this soon. I have an estimated 6 to 12 months to live, it just depends on how rapidly it grows and how long I can fight it off. I know I should have told everyone sooner, but I couldn't stand the thought of you all worrying so much about me." An hour and a half or so later everyone had left. Harry had promised to visit The Burrow tomorrow, but he was physically and emotionally drained and needed Draco and sleep. When the two entered Draco's bedroom the Gryffindor stripped down throwing on a pair of "Draco's" sweatpants and slid into bed. Draco followed his actions sitting next to him. "Can we get a dog together?" The Slytherin raised his eyebrow glancing at the black-haired boy. He set his alarm and got under the covers laying down. "A dog?" Harry smiled softly. "You know those things that bark and cuddle. They're kind of like a miniature version of you come to think of it." Draco rolled his eyes, thinking about it. What harm would it do? Besides dogs were cute and loveable. "Or if you'd rather we could get a snake, then I don't have to guess what it wants. All I would have to do is ask." Draco smiled softly, he really liked that idea. The sex part of his mind definitely did too. So Draco didn't hesitate with his answer at all. "What if we got both? As long as wherever we move into allows pets." Harry snapped his head to look at him quickly. He was almost certain he had heard wrong. "Move into?" The Gryffindor asked just above a whisper. Draco gave him a playful smile nodding. "It's where you pack all your stuff from where you live and put it in another house and then you live there. We would move our stuff at the same time, put it in the same house, and then live there together." Harry smiled brightly nodding excitedly. He was practically buzzing with joy. Draco smiled wide relieved that Harry hadn't said no. Draco had decided he was going to spend every possible moment with Harry. So when Harry finally fell sound asleep Draco inched his way out of bed and started writing a letter. He was quitting whether the Gryffindor wanted him to or not. He was the best healer they had and if he didn't find a cure he could always go back when he was ready. Draco finished writing quickly and sent his owl. He looked over at the Gryffindor on his bed and a walked out of his room as quietly as possible. He needed tea, or maybe something stronger. He walked downstairs into the kitchen finding both of his parents sitting at the island. Lucius gave him a melancholic smile as he entered. "Hey Dragon. Do you need something?" The young blonde stood there for a few seconds. What had he come down for? "I-I don't know." He started crying softly until he was a sobbing mess. His parents quickly stood pulling him into a hug. Narcissa and Lucius had absolutely no clue what to do. They were at a loss, how could they possibly help him get through this? The youngest Slytherin pulled away from them slowly. "I should g-go back to Harry." Narcissa shook her head. "Not like this you shouldn't Dray. Come on we can have a cuppa and talk like we used to when you were little and couldn't sleep." Lucius called for the house elf Tinky and they sat at the island talking and drinking their tea.


	25. Chapter 24

Harry did go to The Burrow the next day along with Draco. Molly had made snacks even though she didn't expect anyone to be very hungry. There was a dreary feeling in the air and everyone could feel it. All the Weasley kids had spent the night before scattered throughout the house. Hermione and Fleur had also spent the night. Fleur cared deeply for Harry and held a high respect for what he had done for her and the wizarding world. The news upset her greatly. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor walked in, they didn't plan on staying long. Sirius had wanted to see Harry later on after he got home from work. The raven-haired boy was engulfed in a hug from Molly. "Now I've got some pumpkin pasties, treacle tart, and a small variety of sandwiches in the kitchen dear. Go ahead and help yourself." She kissed his cheek gently and turned to Draco hugging him too. "You as well Draco, just make yourself at home." Ron looked up as they entered the kitchen, Harry was surprised to find he wasn't eating. Instead he sat with Hermione both with a cuppa in front of them. "Don't mind mom, she's been doing housework since I don't know what time this morning. Didn't even give us all chores, said she'd rather do it herself. When we tried helping her she shooed us away." Harry sighed softly, he knew that was how Molly dealt with stress or tough situations. Which is exactly the thing he hadn't wanted to cause. Fleur made her way into the kitchen smiling wide at Harry. "I am so glad to see you again Harry." She said in her not as heavy as it used to be French accent. She wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug and kissed his cheeks. He hugged her back just as tightly "I'm glad to see you too Fleur. How has Gabrielle been?" Fleur shook her head simply and rubbed his arm. The woman knew Harry was one to deflect from anything about him as long as he possibly could. However she wouldn't let him do that with her. "How have you been Harry? Are you alright?" Harry glanced at Draco who was talking with Ron and Hermione at the table. He pulled Fleur aside just out of earshot, he knew he could get away with lying to them about how well he'd been dealing with it. He knew Fleur though, and she'd be the last person to let him distract from him being a topic of interest. That and he knew she wouldn't over-exaggerate or worry too much. "Not exactly. If I'm being honest not really at all, when I knew I was going to die during the fight with Voldemort it was set. I knew exactly what would happen, but now I have no clue what I'm walking into Fleur. I have to hold it together for everyone else's sake, you've seen how everyone's responded. Nobody is telling me what's really going on in their heads, and I can tell that's it not fine. This is why I didn't want to say anything in the first place, because everyone is responding like this." He wiped the few years that had fallen down his face quickly. He hoped the blonde wouldn't look at him with pity, and as he looked up he found he hadn't set his hopes too high. "I think you should tell them that you need to know, that it hurts that you don't. I'm so sorry that you are going through this Harry." The Gryffindor gave her a small melancholic smile. She wrapped her arms gently around him again and then walked away. Lucky she did at that moment, because if not Ginny would have ran into her at full force. She crashed into Harry with a tight hug. He laughed softly hugging her back. Though as she pulled away slapped him across the face. "Harry James Potter so help me Merlin if you ever keep something like that from me again I will kick your arse all the way back to 1932!" His face showed the clear confusion he had. Why hadn't she said this to him last night? She noticed the look he was giving her and decided to answer his thoughts. "Well I certainly wasn't going to do that last night, he didn't need to see my temper yet." Harry rolled his eyes with a smile, now it made sense. "Ginny please never change." Draco was glancing at them from the table obviously jealous. Ron certainly didn't know how to feel about that either. It was weird for him, more than weird actually. Sure he figured Draco was gay pretty early on, and Harry had always stared at Cedric in fourth year a little too long. Though the thought of them together in ways he sure as hell didn't want to think, it seemed well strange. "Trust me mate Harry does not in the slightest still have the hots for Ginny, and even if he did she swore off of him years ago." The Slytherin turned to him shocked, had his jealousy really been that noticeable? That even Ron Weasley could decipher the emotion, the boy who had the emotional range of a paper clip could tell? Though Draco could use this to his advantage now that someone had brought it up aside from Harry. "What happened between them anyway? What could be so bad? They were Hogwarts "It" couple." Ron questioned if he should tell Malfoy of the things that had happened, surely Harry wouldn't mind. Especially since he doesn't even remember over half the details. If he did Harry would have told Draco himself. "It got really bad for him, you know that part. Probably not to the fullest extent, because even Hermione and I didn't know. Ginny was the only who saw about every bad part of him she could take. After everything was over Harry changed drastically. He did some muggle drug called cocaine. He was addicted for months. He wouldn't sleep, he barely ate, he didn't leave his house unless it was to get a dose. He was angry all the time, and when he wasn't angry he was just downright sad. Sirius felt so lost he didn't know what to do. He was put in rehab and he hasn't touched the stuff since, and that was years ago. Something in him snapped when it was all said and done. He doesn't remember his and Ginny's breakup, because he can't. When he was getting sober they said he probably wouldn't stay sober, and he obliviated himself. We were all a lot messed up after the war, but Harry more than most. Everybody was so glad Voldemort was gone, but Harry focused on all the people he couldn't save. I shouldn't have probably told you all of this at once, but I figured you should know. If you're actually going to stick around through all of this you have a right." Draco sat speechless, more than speechless for a good few minutes. Harry had done drugs? That wasn't something he expected, not even a little bit. He glanced over to where Harry and Ginny were talking, he certainly didn't look like the drug addicts Draco had seen from time to time. Then again his mother nowadays didn't look like the type to pour gin in her morning tea. "Just don't let him fall down that far again, please. He's very empathetic and now that everyone knows about this, I'm worried he might turn back to it even though he doesn't remember." Draco found that task pretty easy to handle, they were moving in together. Whenever Harry wasn't visiting with someone Draco would be at home. Besides the Slytherin was too determined as to not let Harry spend his last months hooked on a drug. No matter what happened he cared too much about the git to sit by and watch him go through that. "I promise I won't."


	26. Chapter 25

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin stood in front of the fourth house they had looked at that day. For Harry they just seemed to have gotten bigger and bigger. A grand staircase being in two of the three they had already looked at. For Draco this was one of the times they were complete opposites and it was apparent. Where he wanted elegant and obvious high class Harry wanted simple and plain. They had yet to find any common ground, and Draco could tell the lady was getting rather annoyed she couldn't find something they had both wanted. They were in muggle England looking at houses all over London and the surrounding cities. They walked in through the front door looking around the foyer. The staircase was off to the side and curved with the wall. Draco found it hard to try and be neutral, after all if it wasn't simple enough there's no way Harry would go for it. Though looking at the Gryffindor he could tell he had liked the entrance too. They walked through to the living room which wasn't huge, but it was lined with bookshelves and had a well built fireplace. Harry could very easily make it look more simple with the furniture, and he knew Draco wouldn't mind as long as he could still have a touch of elegance. He smiled softly and walked through the next door to find a decent sized sunroom with a curved window and day bed attached. Harry was surprised to find himself liking the house so much considering the size. Though so far it had fit his needs, and Draco's too as far as he could tell. They continued walking through the gigantic house. The lady, Sandra looked quite pleased with herself as they talked about what they could do to make it perfect for the both of them. They finally had reached the upstairs about 25 minutes later. Harry and Draco had both loved everything so far. Aside from Sandra commenting on how random bedrooms could be a nursery. They had to tell her about five times they weren't planning on having kids.(John Mulaney anyone?) The chandelier in the bedroom was a bit much for Harry's taste, but if he ignored it he could be fine with it. He could also ignore the size once there was furniture. They entered the master bathroom and Harry had never fallen in love with a room so quickly. He decided then and there that even if the rest of the house was way too much he wanted this one. Draco realized this much to his own amusement. He leaned to the woman with a smirk. "He could hate everything else about this house, but he's probably going to get it just for this room." In that exact moment Harry turned to the Slytherin with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. Draco smiled brightly. "Well go on then." Harry wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde's neck. He quickly knew exactly what to say, even though he saw the way Draco had loved the house too. So he started off with a bit of a whine. "It's perfect and you love it just as much as I do." Draco laughed softly. "We haven't even seen the rest of it Potter." Harry smirked up at him leaning close and whispering. "And I've already counted about 50 good spots for you to fuck me, and that's without furniture." He kissed Draco's neck lightly as he pulled away with a huge smirk. Hey just because he's dying doesn't mean he couldn't still seduce his boyfriend. To say the least Draco agreed to the house quickly. Though they did decide to still look through all the rooms in the basement they hadn't yet. They also still hadn't seen the backyard either. A couple hours later Draco sat in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor with his parents. He still hadn't exactly told them about him moving in with Harry seeing as the idea was so last minute. "Harry and I bought a house today, we're moving in within the week." The two older Malfoy's smiled softly at him. They had been expecting it soon enough, especially now that Harry's condition had come out. "It's about time you two move in together Dragon, but just know that you always have a home here." Narcissa said softly. They hoped Draco would move back in after he was living there alone. They wanted to make sure he would be alright. "I know mom. Would it be okay if I took some the herbology and healing books, more like all of them?" Lucius nodded understandingly even if he hadn't understood, how could he say no to Draco? Narcissa looked at her baby and teared up a bit. She hadn't meant to, but Merlin he was so grown up now. After Lucius and Draco comforted her Draco called for a house elf to pack his things and and the books. He apparated to Grimmauld Place and found Harry packing his things. He rolled his eyes with a smile sitting on the bed. "You're the only wizard I know that instead of using magic or having a house elf pack, you do it yourself." Harry stood for a few moments glancing at his already packed boxes. 'Right I am a wizard.' He wasn't going to let on that he had forgotten that fact. "Well if you'd rather you can do it for me." He secretly hoped the blonde would, if he did it then it would be obvious. The Slytherin shook his head with an amused smirk. "I would rather watch you." Harry groaned leaning over to pick up another empty box. Draco looked him up and down licking his bottom lip. He stood walking up behind the raven-haired boy. He pulled him close by the hips with ease. He sucked on the Gryffindor's neck for a few seconds while Harry moaned softly before whispering. "Or I'm sure there's something else I could find to do if you don't like that idea." Harry dropped the box quickly turning to the blonde kissing him deeply. Draco moved his hands to the other's thighs and Harry quickly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist. Draco moved them onto the bed sucking on the raven's bottom lip roughly. Harry grinded up against him moaning loudly as he entangled his hands in Draco's hair. The Slytherin moved back to his neck sucking hard on the same spot leaving a dark mark. (Ha I am so sorry, but that was fucking hilarious and y'all know it) Harry's moans started sounding more and more like whimpers. "Fuck what happened to no visible marks Draco?" He knew that the blonde obviously didn't care about that, but he was trying to hold onto his dignity. Whining sure as hell wasn't helping with that. Draco slowly bit the skin and hovered over. "So you want me to stop?" Harry groaned lowly pulling him back to his neck shaking his head. Damn the Slytherin for being good at everything he does. By the time Draco was done leaving marks there was a row down his neck. Harry flipped them over straddling the blonde. "It's only fair if I get to leave one." Draco laughed shaking his head. "Not gonna happen my ski-," but Harry had already started leaving one at the base of Draco's neck. Between Harry grinding and sucking on his neck all words left his head. Instead the only sounds he made were throaty loud moans. Ron opened the door to Harry's bedroom and shrieked loudly. "Oi mate, what the bloody hell?" Rubbing his eyes as if that would help remove the picture from his memory. Harry moved off of Draco quickly with a bright blush. He subconsciously covered his neck and pulled his shirt down over his jeans. Draco smirked up at the redhead. "Do you usually walk into people's bedrooms when the doors are shut and someone's obviously moaning, or is that just reserved for this one?" Ron's face was one of disgust. Now he had seen everything. He murmured something along the lines of shut up Malfoy. "Considering you just ruined my chances of getting laid I'd rather not," he glanced over at Harry, "Unless exhibitionism is another kink you have? Weasley would quite obviously be into watching." Harry slapped his arm gently and looked back over to Ron. "What did you need Ron?" 'Well for starters you could obliviate that image.' He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the ground using an engorgio. "Mione' and mom said this is stuff you'll need since you're moving out. Mione' dug around and found some stuff your parents had in storage, it's mostly pictures. Mom had the same idea and she also packed you some sweaters and some cookbooks as well. I let mom pack her stuff first so everything Hermione found from your parents is on top. According to her "If you don't put it on top he'll ruin the whole order of the box and you'll let him." Sometimes I really do wonder how she does it." Harry got up from the bed opening the box, and surely enough there were multiple pictures on top. "Thanks for bringing it over, thank your mom and Mione' for me too." Ron nodded with a small smile. "Speaking of Hermione she still has about 20 minutes of her lunch break, maybe I can manage to pull her away from the books." Harry laughed softly as if Hermione would let that happen. "Maybe you can pull her on top of them instead." Draco said from the bed. Harry's eyes widened and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to picture was Ron and Hermione. 'Oh so this is how he felt walking in, poor Ron.' His face apparently showed how grossed out he was. "Oh Harry don't look so appalled, you know I'd let you shag me if I weren't straight." Draco snorted slightly at that. "If you weren't straight, he wasn't a bottom, and he hadn't liked the twins first." Harry whipped around to face Draco way too quickly for the blonde's liking. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Ron stared at Harry with an open mouth out of shock. "Wait the twins? Fred and George really? What have you had thing for everyone in my family?" Draco tried really hard to keep from laughing at that. He did. Sadly, he failed. "Malfoy you had a crush on them too shove off." Ron shook his head and walked out.


	27. Chapter 26

A few days later the two had finally picked out the furniture they'd absolutely need. They decided to pick the non immediate stuff after they moved in and settled. Mostly because they could very easily argue over something as simple as soap. "While we're out do you want to go pick out a dog? Puppies are hardly ever trained and we didn't just buy a house to completely destroy it Potter." So Draco wasn't joking when he said they could a dog and a snake. Harry nodded excitedly with a bright laugh. He had always wanted a dog, a big dog actually. They walked to a pet shop just down the street holding hands. As they they stepped in they were immeadiately met with all different kinds of animal sounds. A young woman who seemed to be in her early thirties approached them with a smile. "How can I help you two today?" Draco began explaining the type of dog they were looking for while Harry walked off. He found in his opinion the absolute most perfect puppy. He looked around and shrugged picking it up out of pin. The puppy started panting licking his face. Draco wasn't going to be very happy when he figured out Harry wouldn't settle on another dog. Besides it looked like Draco as a dog, how could Draco say no to his own face? The blonde walked up to him looking at the puppy. "No, there are about 90 big dogs here. We are not settling on a puppy, absolutely not Potter." Harry pouted quickly petting the girl dog. "How can you possibly say no to a dog that looks like you Malfoy?" The blonde stared at him trying not to give in. He really did try to not say yes, but damnit how could he? Forget the happy puppy in Harry's arms, the raven resembled a begging puppy. "One of these days I'm going to say no to you." Harry quickly hid his smug look, that would changed Draco's answer and he knew it. He settled on smiling brightly while nuzzling the puppy. "I'm pretty sure the day you say no to me is the day the world ends." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you?" They got back to Malfoy Manor with the puppy they still hadn't named and their snake which wished to be called Nyx. "Set me on the floor, I want to find mice." Harry doubted that she would but let her slither down anyway. "We'll be in the kitchen." The snake nodded at him and left the room quickly. Draco groaned softly without meaning to. Harry glanced over at him confused, and then he got it. Now Draco wanting a snake, but not wanting to be around them in the store made sense. "Parseltongue huh? Yet you call me liking the dark mark weird." Draco set the dog down quickly letting it run out of the room. He pulled Harry close kissing him hard scratching lightly down the back of his neck. Harry pulled away biting his neck. "Maybe later love." He said with a smirk walking down to the kitchen. Draco sighed heavily following him. Walking in they saw Lucius baby talking the puppy. Honestly at this point Lucius wasn't intimidating to Harry even in the slightest. The man was just a big teddy bear full of love and life. How he committed any of the crimes Harry would never understand. "We still have to name her." Harry said to Draco with a small smile. "As long as you don't name her after an ex of yours I don't care." Draco didn't want to admit that he already thought the thing was cute. Especially not after Harry saying he'd absolutely adore her. Harry tilted his head thinking about it. He never thought he'd actually get a dog, so he never decided on a name. Draco glanced at him. "What about Persephone? Don't give me that look Greek mythology is interesting." So that explains why the Slytherin was excited about the snake wanting to be called Nyx. "Could we call her Ne-Ne for short?" Draco gave him his best bitchface. "Absolutely not Potter and if you even try I'll murder you, it's bad enough we've gotten a puppy rather than a dog." Lucius watched the two bickering with a small smile. That is until he felt slither over his foot. "Ah!" Draco looked away with a guilty expression. 'Oh right we didn't mention the snake.' He glanced back seeing his father in the chair holding the dog closely to his chest. "Wait is your dad scared of snakes?" "Yes." "No." Draco and Lucius answered at the same time. Lucius glared the best he could at the younger Slytherin from the chair. Harry walked out of the room before bellowing with laughter. He quit after a few seconds, but as he walked back in started chuckling. "The most Slytherin person I know aside from Draco and you're scared of snakes." He leaned down looking at Nyx under the table. "Leave him be Nyx no matter how funny it is." Draco ultimately looked uncomfortable, and Lucius could tell why. The snake slithered it's way up Harry's arm settling around his neck. "Fine, but you owe me a rat. You should probably help your boyfriend as well, he looks as if he wants t-" Harry interrupted the snake quickly after a glance towards Draco. "Do not finish that sentence regardless of me being the only one who can understand you." Harry hissed out quickly. Lucius smirked at Draco with a knowing look. Then it quickly turned to confused and almost worrisome. "No! I didn't realize it was a thing when I was 12, and no it wasn't a thing when Voldemort did it either!" Lucius smirked slightly putting his hands up in defense before walking out of the room. "It was kind of a thing when I was 12, but I swear Potter if you tell anyone." Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. Now all the sexual tension in third year made sense to him. He tilted his head to the side looking at Slytherin. "So not only have you liked me, but you've been thinking of ways to Slytherin my bed for ten years?" Harry chuckled at his own pun. However Draco didn't look amused even slightly. "Trust me liking you is definitely not by choice, besides you were attracted to Oliver Wood." Harry's eyes widened and he started shaking his head. "No, there's absolutely no way you can know that! Hermione never even figured that out!" Draco smirked at him pulling him close. "I could tell anyone almost anything about you. What you like, what you hate, your favorites, and I can almost always tell what you want me to do to you in bed." Harry crossed his arms staring at him. "Prove it Malfoy." Draco kissed him biting his lip and sucking on it gently. "You had a thing for Cedric too in fourth year. That was more school boy crush than anything, but it pissed me off. You get off on being told what to do and how to do it, but you hate it at the same time. You're a bottom, but hate feeling like you don't have as much control. If you feel like something could do harm you get excited. Fucking masochist. You're confusing to please sexually. At least for anyone else you are, because the truth is you don't know what you want. You would also lie about liking something you don't just to please the other person. It's kind of sad really. You're so willing and experimental, I don't think there's anything you wouldn't do. Oh and of course you absolutely love when I do this." Draco kissed his jaw in a line and then nibbled on his earlobe gently. The raven groaned softly pulling him closer by the waist. The Slytherin moved kissing down his neck sucking on marks that were already there. Harry gripped his hair tilting his neck to give the blonde more access. However Draco pulled away. "Told you."


	28. Chapter 27

Harry and Draco settled into the house rather quickly. Though Harry had noticed Draco spending way too much time in his study. Harry had a feeling he knew why, but wasn't absolutely sure. Until tonight, he "fell asleep" and waited a few hours or so before walking to the study. He watched Draco reading from the book and then write something on his parchment. If Harry got a little closer he would know exactly what the blonde was doing. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts, and only realized when he heard Draco exclaim. "Oh for fuck's sake!" As he pushed the book off his desk. Harry sadly was right, Draco was trying to find a cure. Vigorously trying at that. The Gryffindor approached him setting his hands down on his shoulders. "Draco, love?" Draco hummed a response looking back at him. He sighed softly spinning the chair around pulling Harry into his lap. "Sorry I was just..." Harry looked at him kissing his cheek. If the raven was being honest he didn't know how the hell to comfort Draco with this. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck gently. Looking at the many parchments and books on the desk, he smiled sadly. "I know, but Draco I don't know if there is a cure and you're not sleeping. I'm worried about you." The blonde scoffed lightly rolling his eyes. As if he was the one they should be worried about. Harry pushed the blonde locks back gently. "Dray." They only used first names and nicknames in arguments or when it was a serious conversation. It's what really got the other's attention. Right now Draco hated knowing that, but still gave the Gryffindor his undivided attention. "I don't want this to be it either. I'm scared too you know, absolutely terrified. You don't think I've already looked through all the books? The point is, I don't want you to put yourself on overdrive. I just want you okay?" Draco knew he wouldn't stop searching, but lying about it wouldn't hurt anything. So without saying anything for a moment he nodded slowly. He pulled the Gryffindor closer kissing him softly. He grabbed one of the raven's hands looking up at him. "So tell me, what are some of the other things you want to do before... you know?" Harry had kept it mostly to himself about how he wanted to spend his final months. "Alright fine I'll give you two numbers. Number 13 is making amends with my cousin Dudley. I know that one seems stupid, but I don't know maybe he's changed. Number 19 is visiting Godric's Hollow before I know I won't be able to again." Harry and Draco eventually did go back to bed, this time Draco didn't leave. Neither of them slept either though. They just laid there in each other's arms listening to the others breathing. It was comforting for them more so for Draco than the Gryffindor. Persephone laid at their feet, and Nyx was probably on the couch curled up. The two would kiss every so often. This night was different than the many others they had spent together, both of them realized how real it was that Harry was dying. How Harry was dying and how they couldn't figure out how to keep it from happening. After what felt like forever Draco spoke softly. "I want to get married." Harry looked up at him going to say something before Draco cut him off. "No, no protests. No reasons why we shouldn't. I don't know how long I have with you, and I don't know how to find a way to be fine with that. I want a day regardless of everything where we promise this is forever and it's permanent in front of everyone we care about. You can even invite Cho Chang for all I care. I know it doesn't make sense, I just if you have some certain amount of time I want to know that if you didn't it would still be me. So don't give me reasons, or concerns, or anything else you could think of. Just tell me what you want regardless of everything else." Harry smiled softly at him. "Can this count as my answer?" Draco's face showed confusion until Harry kissed him passionately. The blonde wrapped his hands in the raven hair kissing back deeply. "Is that a yes?" The Slytherin said slightly breathless as he pulled away. Harry laughed softly. "Do you need me to spell it out for you Malfoy?" Draco smiled amused nodding his head. Harry glanced around then looked back at him. He set his hand gently on Draco's pale cheek with a small smile. "It would always be you. Whether I have an expiration date or not, I've always been sure that I disliked you more than I would ever dislike anyone else. I would marry you right here if that's what you wanted. You can go as big or as small as you want with it, as long as you're there I don't care. Invite everyone you've ever known or just your parents, Pansy, and Blaise. I'll even let you use whatever you can find on my hair. The only part I truly care about is you saying I do. I want to be with you, Draco Lucius Malfoy for the rest of my life." The Slytherin stared at him shocked for a few seconds. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Draco tried and failed to not cry. "For Merlin's sake Potter all you had to bloody do was say yes!" Harry wiped his tears gently with a lighthearted laugh. Draco was in love, he knew that much. Now would be as good as time as any to say it. He opened his mouth and it's almost as if Harry had read his mind. The raven shook his head slowly, to say the Slytherin was confused would be the understatement of the century. "When I die." Draco immeadiately hated the sentence. He hated that the Gryffindor could say when with such certainty, especially when he knew Harry wasn't speaking about it as in even 15 years from now. "I want you to move on. I want you to be happy. I mean you can take some time to grieve, but we're so young Draco. Don't spend the rest of your life stuck on me. I want to say those words more than anything, but I'm dying. I need you to be able to let go, it's more selfish than I'm willing to be. Give you everything just for it to be ripped away. It's cruel, and I don't want to be. Not with you, not like this. Find some other guy, it won't be that hard. Get married again, maybe adopt a child instead of a puppy. I know you Draco, if we say that it makes it so much more real and so much harder for you. You don't trust easy or do well with feelings and those words change everything." Draco stared at him shaking his head vigorously. Moving on was the last thing Draco cared about. He almost ached for Harry to be the kind of selfish the blonde knew he couldn't be. "I'm not going to promise I'll move on. If I was planning on moving on I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. Be selfish with me, say it anyway. Give me everything so it can be taken away I don't car-" Harry interrupted him quickly. "You do care Draco that's the point. Whenever you lose something you always find a way to get it back. How are you supposed to get someone back who's dead? We weren't supposed to get this attached in the first place. We weren't supposed to kiss, or date, or live together, but here we are and you're already saying you won't move on. You have to Draco. You don't get to stop living when I die. You don't get to lock yourself up in the house. You can't drink everytime you miss me. Damnit Draco you can't become a ghost of who you are now like your mother did." Draco stood up quickly going to their walk in closet changing silently. Okay so he was being a little overdramatic, but Harry knew him so well anyway he may as well leave. It's not like he was going to a club or going to cheat or anything. He was just going to Blaise's as per usual. He walked back into the bedroom glancing at Harry. "Yeah I know you'll be at Blaise's." Though as the blonde went to apparate he realized that he wasn't really sure that he wanted to leave. He sighed heavily and sat on the bed. He spoke without looking at the Gryffindor. "You're right, as much as I hate saying it you are. I would get more attached than I already am. Isn't that the point? I can find a guy anywhere, but I can't find another you. I've tried, Merlin have I tried. I looked for you in everyone before I even realized I was still doing it. All these years later and you're still it. How am I supposed to want someone else when I haven't before? I don't see the bad in it that you do, so let it be my choice Harry." The raven nodded slowly crawling to him. He was worried about Draco, but realized he would feel the exact same way if it were reversed. So he kissed the blonde softly and whispered as he pulled away. "Just not yet okay?" "Okay."


	29. Chapter 28

Harry stood with Draco on Dudley's street. The Slytherin had talked him into not waiting on making amends. "Maybe I shouldn't do this, what if he hasn't changed at all?" Draco kissed the raven's cheek softly. "Were you sure that I was a good person? You had no clue if all the good I've done was just for looks or not." Harry sighed heavily nodding. He gripped Draco's hand a little tighter as they approached the door. They glanced at each other before Harry lifted his fist knocking a few times. They heard someone bustling around the house and a few seconds later were met with Dudley Dursley. "H-harry? You're alive? They never told us anything about what happened. Just that it was safe." He held a face of genuine shock, or maybe surprise even. "Uh yeah, for now I'm alive anyway. We defeated Voldemort, and whatnot." Draco fidgeted with his jeans looking down. He loathed Harry being so unaffected by dying. Dudley glanced at Draco as if noticing him for the first time. The Slytherin looked up at him. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy I'm his fiancè." Dudley nodded slowly. "Oh, would you two like to come in? I can make some tea." Harry nodded slowly. I mean surely it wouldn't be this horribly awkward the whole time right? Dudley let them through the door guiding them to the medium sized cozy kitchen. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin sat at the table while Dudley put a kettle on. Harry noticed Dudley had lost some weight, he wasn't too skinny, but it was a noticeable difference. Dudley sat at the round table looking at Harry. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, I figured you hated me. I would hate someone who had done and said the same things." The raven shook his head glancing down. He had thought about what he would say to Dudley if he ever saw him for years. Yet it seemed his mind was blanking completely. He glanced up at him. "It wasn't you mainly sure you were kind of a tosser, but..." Dudley looked down shamefully nodding slow. "It wasn't right, what they put you through. I'm sorry I didn't try to stop it or help. I guess I didn't register how wrong it was, what they were doing to you. They starved you, they beat you, it makes me sick to think about how bad it was. It's even worse when I realize I never made it any easier for you, in fact I made it worse. Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for it Harry. I stopped talking to them years ago, last I heard my father passed from a heart attack. I was told he suffered quite a bit. Serves him right I'd say." Harry stared at him in shock. Of all things he was expecting Dudley to say that was the last thing he imagined. Once he registered what the other had said he shook his head slowly. "He wasn't right in what he did, bu-" Draco rolled his eyes simply cutting him off. "I swear to god Potter if you say he didn't deserve it I'll throw a temper tantrum, and we both know how good I am at that. You saying he didn't deserve it would be like someone saying Voldemort didn't." Harry smiled softly while Dudley looked slightly confused. "So you're a wizard too?" Harry rubbed his face waiting for the Slytherin to go on a whole pureblood speech. He knew it was coming, Draco was proud of his heritage. Even though there was no difference. "I'm a pureblood, and my family is one of the sacred 28. We're also all proud Slytherins." Dudley looked at Harry practically begging him to translate. Harry chuckled lightly and explained it to him. "Slytherin is his house. They tend to be cunning, resourceful, and motivated to get what they want. Pureblood means both of his parents are completely witch and wizard. You have pureblood, which Malfoy is an example of. Half-blood which is what I am seeing as my mother was muggle-born and my father was a pureblood. Then muggle-born which means neither of your parents have magic, yet you do. The sacred 28 are the 28 pureblood families left." He whispered the next part. "They tend to think they're superior to everybody else." Draco hit his arm lightly glaring at him half-heartedly. Harry gave him a cheeky smile shrugging. Dudley could tell the couple was so happy it was almost sickening. He was glad though that Harry had found someone, however he was still confused by one thing. "Harry, why did you come to see me?" Harry had known the question would come up eventually. Yet he still dreaded to give the real answer. How was he supposed to say it? He sighed heavily leaning back in the chair. Dudley could tell there was a new tension in the air, it somehow felt stronger than the one before. He glanced at Draco who was fiddling with his hands with a look of hopelessness. "It's a form of brain cancer. There's no cure muggle or wizard to fix it. I have 6 to maybe 12 months depending on how long I can fight it off. So I guess this is me getting all my affairs in order." Dudley was shocked. He looked at the grown wizard and noticed the helpless eyes he saw so much in their younger years. It wasn't fair. He knew that much, even if Harry wasn't the same he didn't deserve this. The youngest Dursley didn't know the half of it, but he had watched the treatment Harry had received at home. He had seen the fearful looks whenever Harry had messed up, he saw the flinching whenever someone had raised their voice. "Harry I'm so s-" Harry shook his head slowly. "Don't feel pity over it, I've had enough of that to last five lifetimes." Draco sat there quietly sorting through his thoughts. He was definitely not going to cry in front of someone he didn't know. "What about treatments? There's radiation or chemo, surely there's something magical that could help." Draco looked quite interested with the conversation now. He hadn't thought to ask about treatments. "So I can go through more pain than what I am now? No, I don't want to die like that." Harry glanced at Draco grabbing his hand. He knew it was difficult for the blonde. More than difficult. He wished he knew how to make it even a little easier. They swayed from the topic after that, instead talking about life in general. "I haven't really spoken to anyone from before in years. Most of my old "friends" started doing drugs." Draco tensed up and snuck a look at Harry who seemed to be oblivious. 'Thank god, how else would I have explained that?' He didn't see however that Dudley had noticed. The youngest Dursley figured he would ignore it until later. "I've been with this girl for a while. She's brilliant." He spoke with a big smile practically glued on his face. Harry smiled softly at his cousin. "You love her." It didn't need to be phrased as a question. Yet Dudley still nodded, he had no clue what he possibly did to deserve being so happy with someone. "What's she like?" Draco questioned. The blonde was glad he'd talked Harry into this. Sure Harry had Sirius and the Weasleys, but he knew this had meant something to the Gryffindor as well. "She came over from America. Her family moved over there when she was very little so she decided to come back. She's sweet and funny. She's fit too, I plan on marrying her." Harry looked at Draco simply lovestruck and mumbled his next words softly. "Why wait? Life is so bloody unpredictable anyway right? Draco and I could be celebrating our ten year anniversary instead of only being together for a few months. Don't let fear of rejection hold you back, you learn to regret it." Draco smiled with a tint of sadness. If you were to ask him years from now what moment he understood why Harry decided to be with him when he knew he was dying. Draco would speak of this moment, because it finally almost made sense to him. He understood that only having months was better than nothing at all. Yet he couldn't figure out how to stop clinging to a forever that might not be possible. A while later Harry went to take a call from Hermione outside. Dudley and Draco sat in silence for a few seconds before Dudley spoke quickly. "When I said my friends started doing drugs you tensed, why? You're not?" Draco shook his head and explained quickly. "No I've never touched the stuff. It was Harry, but he used a spell so he doesn't remember. So you better not bloody tell him. His best friend Weasley told me, seeing as I wasn't around for it. Some drug called cocaine? He went off the rails pretty badly after the war. Hell I would have too if I went through half of the things he went through." He could see the youngest Dursley become very confused. The Slytherin realized he probably didn't know anything regarding the war or who Voldemort really was. He probably wouldn't have told his cousin in that situation either. He sighed heavily looking at him. "Voldemort killed His parents you know that much right?" It was obvious that he didn't. It was weird for Draco, the whole wizarding world knew the story. Yet his own cousin didn't. "He tried killing him when he was a baby, that's where the scar came from. Obviously it didn't work, instead the spell backfired. Voldemort should have stayed dead. Basically to sum it all up he killed a bunch of people, and he killed Harry again, but that obviously didn't stick either. A lot of good people were lost." He looked down holding his left arm subconsciously. Dudley could tell that he was ashamed of something. He didn't if he should ask or not. Seeing as they were having all these conversations they most likely shouldn't be he decided why not. He also wondered about something else. "Harry said you two could have been together years ago, but you weren't around for him being a drug addict? Also why did you look so ashamed speaking about Voldemort?" Draco stared at him for a good while. He figured the story would come out sooner or later. May as well explain it now, right? "I was a follower of Voldemort. Back in the first war my parents were, and they raised me the exact same way. Hating muggles and muggle-borns. Most purebloods don't believe in mixing with them at all. It's all bullshit really, but being raised to believe it wasn't well. As far as Potter and I go, we were and most of the time still are complete opposites. We would fight about anything, and cause unnecessary bickering all the time. I was a prat, and he just annoyed me. He had guidance to become better, whereas my parents wanted me to murder. I realized how wrong it all was very quickly. Not to mention I've had a thing for your cousin for years. I highly doubt being on the side of someone who wanted him dead gave me a lot of potential dating points. So I was more so undecided, loyal in the eyes of Voldemort, but questionable to many others." With that they sat in silence until Harry returned.


	30. Chapter 29

A few weeks later Draco was getting ready, for what? He had no clue. Harry had told him to dress nice, but also muggle. So here he was wearing a sleek black tux and fixing his hair. Harry had sent him an owl earlier from Ron and Hermione's, and to say he was nervous would be stating the obvious. Harry apparated into the bedroom already dressed and sat on the bed. He could hear Draco fidgeting around in the bathroom. "If I can smell hair spray from here you're using too much Malfoy." He heard a squeak and what was probably hair spray hit the floor. He laughed brightly as Draco walked into the bedroom ready to bitch. Though he stopped as soon as he saw Harry. He was wearing a deep navy tux and had his hair gelled maybe? Draco had to catch his breath and the Gryffindor noticed. They both checked each other out. Draco bit his lip as he pushed Harry back just slightly before straddling him. "Or we could skip whatever you have planned and call it an early night." Harry ran his hands slowly up the blonde's thighs while shaking his head. "No we're not doing that, but we'll be home before you know it." The Slytherin groaned, but got up anyway. He didn't know what could possibly be better than his idea, but he was curious. An apparition and a blindfold on Draco later the blonde still had no clue where they were going. "Potter if you run me into a single thing I'll hex you into next year. I swear to it." Harry rolled his eyes with a smile guiding him down a busy street. Harry knew what he was doing and where he was going. Apparently he was wrong, because he had to catch Draco after he tripped soon after. "This is the best idea you've ever had Potter, I mean it." Harry chuckled awkwardly. "Er sorry? I didn't see it, and it's horribly placed." Draco glared the best he could through a blindfold at the Gryffindor. "Horribly placed?! Potter how in the hell is a tree horribly placed? Even worse how did you not see it? You have your glasses on don't you?" The raven rolled his eyes yet again, yet stopped as he realized something. He smirked a little and stopped walking. "You're nervous aren't you?" The Slytherin had never scoffed so quickly. "Nervous to have you leading me with a blindfold." Harry shook his head with a wide smile. "No you're nervous about this in general, that's why you're so agitated." He could tell he was right by the expression Draco wore. After more walking and a fall later they arrived. Harry untied the blindfold and smiled wide. Draco glanced around and looked back at the raven with a raised eyebrow. "Tu ne parle même pas français." (Translation: You don't even speak French) Harry rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. "No, ma parlo italiano. Fai?" (Translation: No, but I do speak Italian. Do you?) The Slytherin looked impressed. He also wondered why Italian, but didn't want to question it too much. "I have no clue what you just said Potter, the only thing I'm sure of is that it was Italian." Harry laughed softly walking with him towards the restaurant. "Leave the ordering to me, since you know absolutely no French." Harry crossed his arms looking up at the blonde. "Chienne." (Translation: Bitch) They walked through the entrance towards the host. "Table pour Potter." The older man grabbed the menus with a smile. "Droit de cette façon s'il vous plaît." (Translation: Right this way please) Draco smirked slightly stifling a laugh as he realized Harry had no clue what was said to him. He grabbed his hand leading them after the older man. The blonde spoke French with ease. "Je vous remercie." (Translation: Thank you) The man also handed them a wine menu and left. Harry glanced over everything in French and laughed softly. "I have no idea what any of this means." Draco smiled waving him off. "Don't worry I know what and what not to get you." The waitress came over with her notepad already out. Harry didn't pay attention as Draco ordered the wine. He knew Draco had good taste. Expensive, but good. Harry liked hearing Draco speak French. The waitress left and Harry looked at him. "Your mother knows French right? She's the one who taught you? Does your father know it too?" Draco smiled fondly nodding. "Oui, but I branched out I also know Spanish and a moderate bit of Latin. However father also knows Bulgarian, and mother Romanian." Harry stared at him for a few seconds. He tilted his head as he thought about it. "How did I not know you speak Spanish or Latin?" The Slytherin glanced up as the waitress poured them both a glass of wine leaving the bottle. As she left he answered. "There's not much reason for speaking Spanish is there? There's maybe one or two Slytherins that knew it. Probably less in every other house. Except possibly Ravenclaw." Harry smiled softly at him. "Say something to me in Spanish. I want to hear how it sounds with your voice." Draco rolled his eyes, but stopped as he thought about it. Harry probably didn't know any Spanish. So he could say anything, right? "Estoy enamorado de ti. Now say something else in Italian. So I can actually pay attention this time." (Translation: I'm in love with you) Harry leaned back thinking about what he should say. If he said I love you in a language Draco didn't know it didn't count. At least he felt like it didn't count, but maybe he was wrong. "Sono innamorato di te." (Translation: I'm in love with you) The waitress came back and Draco ordered for the both of them in perfect French. Harry never thought he could find himself so enticed by a language. Harry slid his hand across the table taking Draco's. The blonde lifted the Gryffindor's hand kissing his wrist gently. Harry blushed brightly looking away. They both had a feeling they knew what the other had said, but knew better than to ask. Besides how could they say with everything they knew was going to happen? Harry felt it was unfair, and Draco would be a mess. Even more so than he would be with them not saying it. If only the raven or the blonde had done or even said something sooner. If only they could turn back time.


	31. Chapter 30

3 months later

Harry was getting worse. Draco could tell. He was still frantically searching for a cure, with absolutely no luck. He even tried combining magic and muggle. His father and mother were also helping him look. It seemed as though there was no such thing. Harry could barely hold down any food nowadays and had started taking more naps. Nothing helped with the headaches either. He had lost a good amount of weight, and looked fragile. Draco had no clue what to do. He tried convincing Harry to go through some treatment until his throat hurt. Blaise and Pansy had no idea of how to help. Except for also searching for a cure. Everyone was. Hermione had comforted the Slytherin a lot much to his surprise. Though he didn't leave the house much, scared that if he did Harry would need him or something even worse. He usually only left to visit his father since he was still on house arrest. Draco never showed how worried he was directly to Harry. Though the raven could tell anyway. He knew Draco was still searching for a cure, but didn't have the energy to argue. Every so often Snape would visit the two. Harry enjoyed his visits, seeing as he treated him just the same. Not as if he were going to disappear at any given moment. Ron was a wreck along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Sirius visited once every other day, but the man couldn't hide his feelings in the slightest. Harry was just tired of knowing everyone was so lost and upset. All the Weasleys had even came home to the Burrow. The whole situation made them realize just how much time they didn't spend together. Ginny visited often too, she and Draco had even formed a unique friendship. Nyx and Persephone could tell something was wrong and spent a lot of time around the Gryffindor. When Persephone wasn't with Harry she was wherever Draco was. She also enjoyed visiting Lucius, the older Slytherin had a soft spot for the puppy. Harry would visit the Malfoy home once a week at least. Things were shifting, Harry's illness was more present than it had been. He was starting to lose his balance, but not too badly yet. It was killing Draco, or maybe just driving him insane. If he was being honest he couldn't tell the difference between them at this point. While Harry slept he stayed awake. He had grown more pale which was apparently possible. Eating was few and far between. What are you supposed to do when the person you're in love with is dying? Harry could see the differences. He could see so plainly what Draco was going through, and so many times he thought about how much less hurt the Slytherin would feel if he had just never owled him back. He felt guilty. He should have told Draco from the start. Then again, knowing the Slytherin he doubted much would have changed. Snape secretly worked trying to find a cure. He owed it to Lily at the very least, and he knew he had much more expertise than Draco. Though it stumped him as well, he had researched and tested everything he could think of twice. Yet he kept searching. Mcgonagall had visited a couple times as well. If filled her with a sorrow so familiar to one she felt as she heard James and Lily had died. Though she rarely ever showed it. She knew Harry didn't need tears or pity, he just wanted to feel normal. She spoke to him of the first years, of his parents, and sometimes Quidditch. Harry and Draco would only argue when the future was brought up. Harry begged an pleaded with him to let go at some point after his death. However Draco would just sit in silence not agreeing or disagreeing to. As much as Harry could annoy him, and get under his skin he had no clue how he could move on. He knew he didn't intend to. Sure Draco was only 23, but he knew he would never feel this way about someone else again. Harry knew he'd never felt like this before, and wouldn't again. Not like he had the time to try, nor would he want to. Harry wasn't the only one trying to convince Draco of moving on after he was gone. Pansy was as well, Blaise however felt like it was wrong. How would they know how Draco feels? They haven't ever been in that situation, and forcing him to move along against his own pace seemed wrong. It was almost as if no one knew how to act. Harry hated that the most. He hated the worry etched in everyone's faces. He hated how everyone walked on eggshells around him. So he wrote. He wrote letters before he couldn't. He wrote every thought and feeling towards everyone close to him. He wrote and wrote. It took him a month to get through all but one. Draco's letter remained unfinished, and he swore he'd finish it if it was the last thing he did. The rest of them were with Severus. Where he knew they'd be safe until, well until he finally passed once and for all.


	32. Chapter 31

Draco and Harry were set to be married in a week. It was to be small thankfully. Close friends and family. The invitation list included just around 40 people. Just a week, but Harry ended up in St. Mungos after a seizure. It came from nowhere, and all Harry wanted to do was go home. Draco insisted they stay, and Harry couldn't find it in him to say no to the distressed look Draco gave. They sat in the room, which thankfully didn't have any windows. "You know the whole wizarding world is going to know now, right?" Draco scoffed slightly sitting in the chair directly next to the bed. "Maybe someone will figure out a potion or spell. You didn't defeat Voldemort and become the saviour for nothing right?" The Gryffindor made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest. However the youngest Malfoy wasn't having anything to do with it. Instead he rambled on. "No don't give me that bullshit self-sacrifice story and how everyone needed help. If you had came out about this months ago somebody could have found something by now! Now who knows how long you have at the very least 3 months or at least that's what we expect right? For fucks sake Harry you saved the damn world, you walked into that forest, you defeated Voldemort. Nobody else did that. You did. What is fame when you're dying?! None of it matters! Not unless someone figures out a cure, God damnit Harry it's not fair that everyone else gets their full life and you have no clue if you'll be around for Christmas!" Draco was sobbing by the end of it. He had finally let it out. Maybe the sight of Harry pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was the fact that the hospital made it much more real than anything else had. Or maybe it was just because Draco Malfoy was tired and broken. Harry sat up quickly pulling Draco from where he was standing to the side of his bed. He scooted over and Draco didn't argue as he climbed in. He didn't argue as Harry held him closer than he ever had. He didn't argue as he broke down in Harry Potter's arms. A couple hours later Draco was passed out on the bed, Harry hadn't moved an inch. Hermione and Ron walked in and became very quiet as they noticed the sleeping Slytherin. Hermione sat in the chair Draco had sat earlier. Ron took the other chair next to her. They whispered amongst themselves as to not wake Draco up. They had heard him hex Pansy once when she had. He didn't take lightly to being woken up. "You both look horrible." Ron stated. Harry sighed softly glancing down at the blonde. It was true Draco looked completely sleep deprived, and Harry knew he himself didn't look much better. "He's exhausted. I'm just glad he's finally sleeping. I couldn't care less about what he looks like, besides I look just as bad." Hermione set her hand on Harry's arm gently with a sad look. To be honest the other two Gryffindors didn't look so great either. "Harry you should both really eat more, and he needs more sleep." Harry smiled softly at her small worry. He had missed her almost bossy nature he hadn't seen in so long. "Yeah well you and Ron shouldn't worry so much. Don't worry about me or Draco. You two are still trying to have a baby, can't be easy if your thoughts are somewhere else can it?" Hermione sighed looking down. How could they try during a time like this? It didn't seem even slightly right. Their best friend was dying, and sex was the last thing on their minds. "Shouldn't worry? Harry you just had a bloody seizure!" Ron 'whispered'. Draco stirred in his sleep closer to Harry. Harry kissed his temple softly half-heartedly glaring at Ron. "He's right Harry, what if he hadn't of been home?" Harry rolled his eyes, as if. If Draco wasn't home he'd have Pansy or Blaise there with Harry. Sometimes even both. The three of them had formed some sort of odd friendship really. "I'm never alone in the house. If this is you trying to convince me to live in a hospital, I won't do it. I'm not going to die in this bloody place. I'm going to die at home. Next to the love of my life, our dog, and our snake." Harry didn't even realize what he had called Draco. The Slytherin had woken up a couple minutes ago, but he didn't have the energy to move. He heard Hermione worrying over them, and then them trying for a baby. To be honest Draco never ever wanted to picture that again thank you very much. He got offended as the conversation went on. As if Draco would just leave him alone. Regardless of Pansy and Blaise he still had detection charms all over the bloody house. He listened to Harry upsettlingly say he wouldn't stay in hospital, and the next part made him freeze. "Love of my life." Obviously he had meant Draco. He didn't have a snake and dog with anyone else. The Slytherin realized he hadn't been treating Harry like his fiance. More so like a patient. He spent all of his time worrying and searching for a cure. Who knew how much time he had with Harry. It had been a few minutes so Draco moved around as if he had just woke up. He looked up at the Gryffindor ignoring Hermione and Ron he kissed him deeply. Harry kissed him back eagerly and passionately. When was the last time they had kissed like this? Neither of them knew. They hadn't had sex in a while either, but hadn't really thought about it until now. Well at least Draco hadn't thought about it. So Harry had no problem deepening the kiss. They pulled away when they needed air. "Oi bloody hell, I thought we agreed none of that in front of me." Harry flipped him off not taking his eyes off Draco. Hermione giggled softly before speaking. "I think you can manage Ron really how often has Harry walked in on us snogging?" Ron crossed his arms looking at her with disbelief. Harry laughed softly now looking at them both. "That's different because it's not Draco Malfoy obviously." He said with a smirk. Of course Harry didn't mind the playful bantering, if anything he missed it. His friends treating him like he wasn't dying at the very least. A while later Hermione and Ron left, they knew Draco wouldn't leave. So the raven looked at the Slytherin. "That kiss," he paused licking his lip, "did you um want to finish where we left off?" Harry could tell you down to the day the last time they had sex. If he really wanted to he could figure out the hour too. He didn't particularly mind, but missed Draco in an intimate way. "We haven't in a while have we?" The Gryffindor shook his head slowly. 'It's been a month and six days, but who's counting?' Draco however held concern. "Should we even be having sex?" Harry didn't understand at first, but then he did. "Trust me sex doesn't cause anything that's not already happening." He caught Draco looking unsure, and non-trusting in a way. "I swear it won't. Now do the whole needy passionate kiss again." The blonde didn't mind obeying that order. He was still a little worried, but figured that he could just take it slow. Harry kissed back with a need like Draco had never seen from him. 'Bloody hell Malfoy it's been at least a month, no wonder he's being extra needy like this.' They both dozed off about an hour later as close to each other as physically possible. They seemed to have forgotten the fact they were in a hospital, and quite a few people heard that.


	33. Chapter 32

Draco was right, the whole wizarding world was looking for a cure. As soon as word got out Harry would receive owl after owl about possibilities. He ignored them while Draco read through each one. Nothing seemed to help. Draco had almost no hope at all. Until Severus Snape stood at their door with a potion. "Potter if I'm right, I believe this should slow down the growth of the tumor and give us more time to figure out a cure." Harry was shocked, he hadn't had a clue Severus was even trying to make a cure. Draco looked between the two and then at the potion. "It won't hurt him will it? You've tested it right?" Snape rolled his eyes handing the potion over to Harry walking in. He shut the door behind him. As Nyx slithered right up to him and he knelt down to let her wrap around his arm. "As if I would be so careless to give him something I was unsure of." Harry shrugged and downed the potion quickly. Snape wouldn't kill him, besides it'd be useless when he's dying anyway. He cringed at the taste and coughed a bit. Snape looked at them both as Nyx settled on his neck. "The symptoms shouldn't be as bad either, so if they worsen or stay the same we'll know that it didn't work." Harry nodded slowly looking confused. "I told you I care a great deal about my godson, and I owe it to your mother. Those cancel out my dislike towards you and your father Potter." A couple days later and Harry did feel a lot better. So much in fact that he and Draco visited the Burrow. Molly was overjoyed when she saw Harry at the front door. "Oh Harry my dear! What a surprise." She engulfed him with a huge hug. He hugged her back with a wide smile while Draco waited for the hug he knew was coming. She quickly pulled him into a hug as well. "Come in. Come in. Oh Charlie and Ginny should be in the kitchen. Percy is around somewhere, and so is Fleur. You go say your hellos and then we'll have a cuppa." Harry and Draco said their thanks and the raven kissed her cheek before walking off with Draco. In the kitchen sat two gingers. Ginny looked up as they walked in running to Harry giving him a hug. "Harry! You're up and moving around, it's not even family dinner night." Harry smiled brightly nodding. "Snape figured out a potion to make me feel better and slow down the growth." Charlie looked shocked at that. He would have never guessed that Snape would help anyone outside of what he had to. Charlie and Draco had never really interacted one on one, so Draco decided screw it and sat next to the red head. "Draco means dragon in Latin, that's a pretty cool name." Charlie felt awkward as soon as he said it. He wasn't exactly anxious around people, it's more so he wasn't completely sure how to interact with them. Not in the way he did with animals anyway. Draco knew this fact from Harry and didn't mind it at all. "You can imagine my obsession with them as a kid. Hell I still want one." Charlie smiled softly feeling more at ease. Talking about dragons was easy territory. "There's tons where I work in Romania, some are pretty tame. Others not so much." He lifted his shirt sleeve showing the Slytherin his large burn mark. Needless to say it wasn't a difficult conversation for either to have. Harry found Fleur in the garden and was greeted with a hug and of course kisses on the cheek. They caught up a little, she was quite glad that someone had found something at the very least. Even if it wasn't a cure. They walked back to the house together, as she updated Harry on Gabrielle. When they stepped inside they found Molly bustling around the kitchen setting the table up for tea. Draco and Charlie were still having a conversation, although at this point Ginny had joined in. Harry guessed Percy was too busy for a cuppa, but he didn't mind. He sat next to Draco with a bright smile. "These boys have been talking about dragons this whole time. Its It's ridiculous." Ginny said, though her slight smile gave away that she was intrigued by their conversation. Charlie turned to Harry and tilted his head. "Hey which dragon was it you fought in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry thought about it for a few seconds. If he was being honest he hadn't thought about the whole thing in months. However in that time Draco answered for him. "Hungarian Horntail." All four people at the table looked at him incredulously. Draco crossed his arms glancing at them. "What? It doesn't hurt to be observant." Fleur smirked a little at him. "Then what dragon did I face?" Draco realized his mistake. He hadn't a clue what dragon she faced. He realized that was evident as he sat there quietly. In his defense he was worried about Harry dying, a dragon? It was insane, and besides he didn't even know Fleur. "I didn't know you back then." Harry leaned back looking at him. "What about Cedric's dragon? You knew him didn't you?" The Slytherin sure as hell didn't care to seeing as Harry had had a crush on him. Though he didn't know which dragon he faced either. "You knew him a lot better than I did if I remember correctly. I'm also pretty sure you wanted to know him a lot better too. With him being your first older boy crush and everything." Harry smacked the blonde's arm with a light blush. Ginny smacked the table loudly. "He had a thing for you too idiot!" Harry looked shocked at that reveal. Ginny rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. "Harry who in the bloody hell says 'the prefect's bathroom isn't a bad place for a bath?' With a smirk like that to someone they're not trying to shag?" Draco looked between them with an offended face. "You never told me about that interaction!" Charlie was snorting with laughter at this point. He couldn't help it. The whole thing was completely ridiculous. Fleur was was covering up a laugh the best she could. "It was years ago Malfoy let it go. Wait I thought he was straight!" Ginny shook her head with a smile. "Who do you think Oliver Wood was shagging?" Harry realized just how little gossip he knew during his time at Hogwarts. He tilted his head. "So who all was shagging that I didn't know about?" Draco leaned forward with a smirk. He was very deep in gossip back in his Hogwarts years. "Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan obviously. Hermione and Ron, in case that went over your head. Pansy and Blaise just for the hell of it. Cedric and Blaise happened once or twice. Ginny and Blaise at least once. Neville and Luna a couple of times. I've slept with Blaise. Le-." Harry cut him off quickly. "Wait who all have you slept with, because I didn't know you slept with Blaise. In a non-jealous way how many times did that happen exactly?" Ginny smirked a little leaning forward. She knew Blaise and Draco had slept together on and off for years, even after Hogwarts. She wondered if Draco knew that she knew and would be able to tell Harry if he was lying. Draco sighed softly. He shouldn't have said anything. "It was just one time, okay that's a lie. It was a couple of times. Okay fine we've casually slept together on and off multiple times until a while ago. As for who all I've slept with you, Blaise, a couple of wizards you wouldn't know, and one or two muggles. Who all have you slept with?" Harry decided he couldn't get jealous. He had slept with Ginny and she was less than five feet away from him. She was also one of his best friends. "Well you obviously. Ginny is another obviously. Luna, but it was just once! A couple of wizards and witches. Someone else whose name I can't say. Don't you dare give me puppy eyes I swore I'd never tell anyone." Draco didn't care for not knowing at all. So he looked at the raven with pleading eyes. "Can I at least have a hint?" Harry smirked at him. "Red hair." Ginny glanced at Charlie he shook his head quickly. As if, Charlie didn't care much for boys or girls or anyone in the romantic or sexual way. It definitely wasn't him. Everyone's head shot up as Percy walked in. Draco and Ginny glanced between him and Harry. "Did you sleep with Harry?" Ginny boldly asked. Percy about dropped his papers as he shook his head quickly. Ginny cast a tempus and smirked. "Well that's alright everyone will be home in just a little while," and then she paused, "Wait, you slept with Luna?" Harry blushed lightly nodding his head. He remembered the event very well, it was before the Ravenclaw had met her husband. Back when she wasn't exploring the world. "I had maybe a drink or two too much after we split up and well. She explained I needed something to help with my stress, and you know I'm flirty and joke a lot when I drink. So I jokingly, very jokingly said she should help. Then we ended up at her place and it all escalated. She made me breakfast the next morning and we went straight back to how we were before. Nothing more and nothing less. Before you ask no she wasn't drunk at all." Everyone was staring at him shocked. Who knew Luna had a wild side like that. Draco was slightly more jealous than he was shocked though of course. This was a topic of discussion they probably shouldn't be having at the Burrow of all places. "So was she good?" He tried to ask in a non-obvious way. However Harry saw the struggle to do that and smiled softly. "Nowhere near as good as you love."


	34. Chapter 33

Molly had decided to leave the kitchen after that topic was brought up. Saying something about needing to clean. The twins were the first to arrive home. They couldn't even get a word out before Ginny exclaimed the question of whether or not they've slept with Harry. They both smirked. "Maybe we did." George started. "Maybe we didn't." Fred finished. Harry shook his head with a small smile. "No it wasn't them." Draco smirked a little. "He wishes." Harry glared over at him. "Like you don't?" Fred and George both sat in either boy's lap. "We always knew you two had a thing for us." They spoke at the same time. "You were both just so," Fred started, "innocent and pure." George finished. "It's been years since we've looked like either of those things." Fred and George pecked their necks and hopped up. "We had to wait until you two were together." The Slytherin leaned over whispering to the raven. He looked confused. "Are they saying they'd sleep with us now? If they are Potter you're the bane of my existence and I dislike you a lot, but I don't think I could pass it up." Harry chuckled softly shaking his head. "I couldn't either, so I don't blame you." At that moment Bill walked in and gave Fleur a deep kiss. Ginny almost lost track of why she was waiting in the kitchen, but quickly remembered. "Bill! Did you ever sleep with Harry?" Once again there was a shake of a head and a look of confusion. Harry glanced at her. "Are you really going to ask all of your siblings if I slept with them?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't have to if you'd just say who it was." Harry shook his head quickly. Draco pouted along with Ginny. He didn't know why Ginny was so curious, but ignored it for now. A while later and Hermione and Ron walked in. Ginny whipped her head to look at him quickly. "Ron! Have you slept with Harry?" There was no immediate shake of the head, just confusion. His eyes shifted towards Harry with question and something else Draco couldn't detect. Though it seems Ginny could. "It was Ron? Wait, you slept with Harry?" Ron scratched his head awkwardly. Hermione looked between him and Harry. "I told you two you wouldn't keep it a secret forever." Everyone looked puzzled, especially Ginny. "We were 15! We were curious and horny and it was just a one time thing." Harry explained. Ginny tilted her head now looking quite curious. "Who topped? Was it good? I mean obviously it was for Harry. Wait fifteen you lost your virginity to each other?" They both nodded at the last question. "I highly doubt it was Harry who topped." Draco said glancing between the two. Hermione sat in a chair at the long table with a smirk. "Sure about that Malfoy? Back then Harry was actually quite the top. Well go on boys tell the story." Ron was completely red with embarrassment, he never wanted his whole family to know. He sat next to Hermione and put his face in her lap. "Technically it's your fault Malfoy. I ran into you late one night in fifth year we fought, and at some point he lost his wand. So I kind of sort of pinned him to the wall, damn you looked good that night. Way too damn good for fifteen. I was sexually frustrated and I thought you were straight so I left instead of doing anything else. Especially since I wasn't sure if I was going to hex you or kiss you. Both seemed like they could go wrong. When I got to the showers Ron was there, and it was well past midnight. So you know we were curious and horny 15 year olds with an opportunity. So yeah we had sex and I topped and it was good for the most part. I don't regret it, and he figured out he's definitely straight. No harm done." Draco considered it to be a lot of harm done. "I remember that night, and now I'm highly offended you walked away." Harry rolled his eyes looking at him. "You had the chance to kiss me, you had plenty of those actually. 3rd year, 4th year, 5th year, especially 6th year. I was constantly around." Draco looked at him with a bitchface. "You were bloody spying on me, of course you were always around." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny practically screamed at them. "Would you two shut up and kiss already?" So they did, the kiss was heated. They both didn't care for the amount of jealousy they felt with no reassurance until now. Harry set his hand on Draco's neck gripping his hair gently. Ginny wolf whistled and then leaned towards Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Fleur. "Well we know he's getting shagged tonight." They all agreed silently. Draco pulled away and smirked at them. "I'd much rather make him wait, he gets needy. It's quite cute actually." Harry crossed his arms, leaning back, and glared at the blonde. "Draco Lucius Malfoy it is not cute and it's not fun either." Draco smiled softly at him twiddling his thumbs. He set his arms on the table. "We still have to visit Pansy and Blaise. Or did you forget about that already Potter?" Harry groaned softly, but glanced at the blonde curiously. He was still wondering something. "So when was the last time you and Blaise you know?" It wasn't that Harry was insecure or anything, but he'd seen Blaise. He wasn't blind, the Italian was very attractive. Far more attractive than Harry. The Slytherin noticed the look Harry held. He used to get the same look when he thought about how close Harry and Ginny are. "Give us a moment." The blonde spoke softly. He took Harry's hand leading him outside. Harry looked slightly confused, but let Draco guide him anyway. They didn't notice a few members of the family listening from the window. That or they just didn't care. "It was a good while ago. At least 8 months, we don't and never have had feelings for each other. When we were younger we thought we might, but it was just us being kids. Yes I find him attractive, but no it doesn't matter." Harry tilted his head listening to him. He highly doubted that was all Draco had to say. He was right as the Slytherin continued on. "It doesn't matter because he doesn't have a stupid lightning bolt scar on his face. He doesn't have rough calloused hands, or horrendous messy black hair. He doesn't have your bright green eyes that could hold anyone's attention. He doesn't have your obnoxious laugh, or your loud voice. Or your height for that matter which is perfect for doing this." The blonde pulled the raven close wrapping his arms around him kissing him deeply. Harry smiled kissing him back and felt all of his worries fade away. They heard Hermione talk loudly through the open window. "Why are you never that romantic with me Ronald?" They both laughed not taking their eyes off of each other. For those moments standing outside, everything felt like it was going to be alright. Maybe they both believed that, maybe they hoped that it would. Whether it was helpless or not you can't stop a heart from hoping for the best. No matter how small the odds. However in that moment it was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter against the world, and nothing could ruin that, right? They did visit with Blaise and Pansy after they left the Burrow and changed at home. Harry had taken a liking to Draco's friends and even considered them his friends as well. Pansy could be a bit much at times, but he didn't really mind. They were going to some muggle LGBT+ nightclub. Draco was worried it might be too much for Harry. However the Gryffindor was having none of it, and said he wanted to go. Draco decided he wouldn't drink, he knew Harry would want to get wasted and wanted to make sure he made it home in one piece. Draco was dressed in black skinny jeans with one of the knees ripped out and a navy button up shirt. Harry was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a light gray t-shirt. "Well don't you two look dashing." Pansy said looking up from the island of Zabini Manor. She looked very dressed up as usual. Her hair and makeup completely done, but more natural looking than Harry was used to. "As do you Parkinson." Harry said with a soft smile in her direction. Blaise entered the room as he cast a tempus. "Wow Pansy Parkinson on time, who would have guessed?" They apparated right near the club, and unsurprisingly they didn't have to wait at all. "Now children I expect you to know your own limits yes?" Pansy teased as they walked to the bar. She ordered four shots, but smiled mischeviously as Draco shook his head. Blaise noticed as well. "So you really are whipped huh? Making sure he doesn't do anything stupid while drunk. Never thought I'd see Draco so concerned." The blonde rolled his eyes sliding the shot to Harry. "You can drink you know, I'm quite capable of surviving a few drinks." If Harry was being honest he didn't care for the feeling of needing to be babysat in a sense. Draco slowly shook his head kissing the Gryffindor's cheek. "I know, but I want to be sober just in case the potion wears off. As long as you grind me on the dancefloor at some point I'll consider it a win I'm not drunk." He winked at Harry, and the raven blushed lightly nodding. So Pansy kept ordering shots, even though she was the biggest lightweight out of all of them. Harry being second, and they were already on their 9th shot in a row. The two were already slurring and giggling over stupid things the other said. Harry took another shot and stood up slowly grabbing the blonde's hand pulling him towards the dancefloor. He stumbled a bit, but made it to where he wanted. He turned so his back was towards Draco and moved his hips almost to the music. The Slytherin set his hands gently against Harry's hips holding him closer kissing his neck gently. Harry didn't even try to cover up a moan, and he hissed something out in Parseltongue. Draco groaned against the raven's neck. "Fuck Harry." Harry pulled away slowly looking back at him with a smirk. "Please do." So it turns out Harry was very capable of some things while he was drunk. Blowjobs being quite high on the list. They returned to the bar where Pansy and Blaise were, but found that they were most likely with someone else on the dancefloor. "I'll be right back." Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek Draco left to make sure Pansy was alright, Blaise could take care of himself. Harry ordered another shot from the bar and downed it quickly. It had been a while since he'd gotten drunk. "You here alone pretty boy?" A man in probably his late 20's asked Harry. The Gryffindor shook his head quickly. "Boyfriend." The man scooted closer just a bit and ordered two shots. Harry felt weird about it, but ignored it. He watched the drink like his life depended on it, he'd heard stories about pills you could put in drinks. He certainly didn't intend on downing any of those. The man slid a shot to Harry. "Name's Jesse, and yours?" "Harry." He didn't want to seem interested and the man obviously didn't care he had a boyfriend. "So why isn't your boyfriend around? He must be dumb leaving a fit guy like yourself at the bar alone." Harry felt even more weird now. He could leave, but what about when Draco came back looking for him? Blaise watched the interaction and glanced around for Draco. He sighed walking over to where Harry sat. He wrapped his arm around the raven's waist. "Hey love ready to dance?" Harry understood immediately was Blaise was doing and nodded with a small smile. He waved to Jesse and stood up walking away with Blaise. "Hell Potter trouble really does follow you around doesn't it?" Harry nodded slowly as the pair spotted Draco. "Dray!" The Italian removed his arm from Harry as the blonde walked over. Harry stumbled a bit with the loss of support and Draco rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around him. "Zabini saved me, he's a good friend." Of course it didn't particularly come out so well. "He was getting hit on over at the bar, he looked like a guppy out of water." Draco laughed softly imagining how awkward Harry must have looked. Pansy walked towards the three in a booth a while later with a girl. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up." She said with a wink and left. Harry looked quite obviously confused. "Why do you look so confused Potter?" Draco asked amused. Harry looked at him shaking his head slowly. "I didn't know Parkinson was gay or bi or whatever she is. Are all Slytherins gay? Is that why the sorting hat wanted to put me there?" Blaise looked quite intrigued by that. Harry would have never lasted in Slytherin, not a chance. Then he tilted his head. Actually he might have. Surprisingly enough to Blaise Harry did have as much Slytherin as he did Gryffindor. He'd learned that quickly. Draco smiled shaking his head. "No, not all Slytherins are gay Potter." They left a little after that. They apparated home, which Harry found absolutely astounding. "Oh my God we're wizards." Draco raised his eyebrows at the raven's apparent forgetfulness towards magic. He picked Harry up bridal style carrying him upstairs. "You're hot you know?" Draco smirked a little nodding. "Yeah Potter I'm aware." He set Harry down on the bed gently taking off his shoes and jeans. Harry watched him for a second before speaking again he felt more sober, but still very much intoxicated. Ron and Hermione always said Harry was quite the honest drunk. He never kept his mouth shut if he had a thought. "You deserve the world. You sure as hell deserve more than me." Draco sat there stilled to a halt. While Harry continued on. "I'm selfish. I waited until now. Now you're going to be stuck on someone who isn't going to be around. It's sad to think about isn't it? That's why you don't I think. You keep cutting yourself off from thinking about what happens after I die. Whereas that's pretty much all I think about. Probably why I find it so hard to argue with you, because I know you're going to fall apart when we can't. I kept you from saying that phrase, but there's no fucking point. You're in love with me, and it sucks. You're breaking every rule you ever made to not get hurt, and I'm going to ruin it for you. You'll go back to how you were. Never letting anyone close to you, because it hurts less than losing them. I don't want that for you, but I can't stop it from happening. Not while I'm dead anyway. I should have kept my distance and let whatever I felt before all of this towards you go. Some part of you is going to hate me, and you should. I hope you do. Maybe hating me when I'm gone will feel better than loving me when you can't do anything to bring me back. You hated me at some point. Everyone says there's a fine line between love and hate, you've crossed it once. Surely you could do it again. You feel everything so strongly, I'm scared you won't move on. You keep going on like there will be a cure, and maybe there will be. What about if there's not?"


	35. Chapter 34

Hermione sat at the kitchen table of her and Ron's home with Pansy Parkinson. "What exactly did you owl me to come here for?" Parkinson said looking around. Hermione sighed softly looking down. "You're one of Draco's best friends, and I've grown to care for him. I'm worried he may not deal well if Harry..." she trailed off not being able to finish the sentence. Pansy rubbed her thighs leaning forward a bit. She knew Hermione was right. Draco was already a mess. He'd shown up at her house numerous times seeking comfort and help already. He never stayed too long, worried something might go wrong with Harry. He hadn't fallen apart just yet is how Pansy thought of it. "So what are we going to do about it Granger?" Hermione had thought about what they could do a lot. She of course already had the answer, but needed Pansy's help. "I was thinking maybe a support group, you know for people with partners who have cancer. However there's no way Draco will agree to that without some persistence and persuasion from a friend, a best friend." Pansy scoffed slightly at that. As if Draco would go to therapy. Hermione shook her head quickly. "No hear me out Parkinson. I think it might be good for him. Better than what he's doing, and after if Harry doesn't make it. Maybe he could go to grief counseling. I just think it would help him learn to start letting go." Pansy was slightly shocked about how much care Hermione was showing towards someone she hated so much before. So she agreed she'd try her best. What else could she have done? An hour or so later she apparated over to Harry and Draco's with all the papers her and Hermione had printed out. She knocked on the door already dreading the conversation that was sure to happen. After a couple of minutes Harry finally answered the door. Dishivelled and rushed looking. "Well no need to question what you two were doing." He blushed lightly letting her in. "Always a pleasure Parkinson. He'll be down in a second." They went to the kitchen and Harry put on a kettle. Draco came in a few seconds later looking no better than Harry. "Did I interrupt?" Pansy said with a smirk. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You think it took him a few minutes to get dressed? Now what do you want?" Pansy rolled her eyes taking a cup of tea from Harry. She took a long sip letting it burn her mouth. Was she really going to be the insane one to suggest this? She sighed heavily setting her cup down. "Granger and I were talking." Harry looked shocked at that, as did Draco. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, it was about you." She set the papers on the table in front of him. "It's a support group, for people with partners who have cancer. We think you should go. Maybe just to try it." Draco scoffed pushing the papers away shaking his head. Harry looked at him though. He looked with those silent begging eyes. Draco remembered Harry's drunk rant for the 50th time. He sighed heavily looking back over the papers. Pansy almost smirked in victory, Hermione should have known to use Harry. Harry had Draco completely whipped, and all he had to do was make a face to get what he wants. "This sounds ridiculous and depressing." The Slytherin said as he read about the group. Harry chuckled a little as he spoke. "Then you should fit in well Malfoy." Draco glared over at the Gryffindor. He knew he was going to go. At least once, just for Harry's sake. So two days later Draco sat in a medium sized room with a bunch of muggles he didn't know. In a plastic chair that with the other chairs formed a circle. "We have someone new joining us today so why don't we take this time to introduce ourselves. I'm the group leader Isaiah." The man who seemed to be in his forties with a small earring said. He was obviously the leader seeing as he was holding a clipboard. Next to him a woman started speaking. "I'm Rehya, I'm 29, and my husband has lung cancer. I have a daughter named Eisley who is four, and we've been married for 7 years." She had dark brown hair, and was quite attractive for being 29. The man next to her sighed heavily sitting up a bit. He was heavily tattooed and had many piercings. He reminded Draco of Sirius in a way. "I'm Luke, I'm 26, and my boyfriend has Leukemia. We've been dating for 3 years." There were three more people before it got to Draco. Grace whose girlfriend has colon cancer, John whose significant other has pancreatic cancer, and Lyla whose wife has breast cancer. "I'm Draco, I'm 23, and my boyfriend has Glioblastoma." Some of them looked a little confused, and he realized not a lot of people knew it by name. He hadn't until Harry. "Brain cancer. We've been together around 7 months, and known each other since we were eleven." Quite a few people looked at him curiously. Isaiah told him he could share whatever he felt like sharing if they asked questions beforehand. "Why'd you wait so long to get together?" Draco smiled a little at that. "We didn't get along very well, until recently. Kind of "hated" each other." Rehya looked at him with a small smile. Luke leaned forward to ask him another question. "How long has he known?" Draco knew it would be asked. He didn't know how, but he did. "9 months. Yes he knew before we got together, and no I didn't find out until 4 months later. Even if I had known though I wouldn't change anything." Lyla rolled her eyes obviously not believing him. Draco had found her to be quite the pessimist in all honesty. "Yeah right, you're telling me you wouldn't change it? As if." Draco met her eyes and almost saw her as a challenge. "Would you change knowing your wife?" She looked down her black hair covering her face. Draco could tell she wouldn't, even if she hadn't of proved him right. "You seem a bit hostile towards being here Draco, why is that?" Isaiah questioned the Slytherin. Draco leaned back fiddling with his thumbs. He only had to be here once. Just for Harry's sake, and then he could walk out and never step foot in another group again. "I don't want to be here. I don't need everyone telling me that I'll have to move on. I don't have to accept that he probably won't make it. I sure as hell don't want everyone watching me waiting for me to fall apart when he's not even gone." Isaiah looked at Draco silently for a few moments. Draco's rant had silenced the whole room, and now it seemed as if no one knew what to say. Grace glanced over at him. She was shy, that much was obvious. She didn't seem to have a lot of opinions, at least none that she was very vocal about. Draco could tell from her introduction, she was one to observe more than be observed. "You're going to fall apart. It's inevitable, whether it's when he's in the hospital again or when he just smiles at you like you're his everything. From his point of view, dying so soon while being in love with you isn't bad. On your side though you have years left, everyone who cares about you just doesn't want to see you miserable. He doesn't want to die knowing you'll never care for another person the way you care for him. Why is that so wrong? Would you want him to grieve you for the rest of his life if the tables were turned? To hold on so tight that he'd never let you go? Would you want him to go through what you want for yourself?" Draco thought about how he had planned to "move on". He thought about how he would feel if it were Harry planning it instead. He understood now why Harry didn't want him to have so much hope towards saving him. It would kill Draco if he were the one sick to know that Harry would be stuck loving someone not around. "You don't have to move on anytime soon, and you can tell him you won't overnight. Eventually though Draco if he doesn't make it, you have to let him go." Draco came home that night feeling indifferent. He found Harry in living room next to the fireplace with a cup of tea. He stood quietly at the doorway. "Ah, ah, hot, hot." The raven spoke spitting the liquid back in the cup. "Tea tends to be hot love." The Slytherin said with a smile. Harry jumped slightly, but surprisingly kept from spilling his tea. He halfheartedly glared at the blonde as he set the cup on the fireplace. He stood walking over kissing Draco softly. "So how was it?" He imagined they were on the verge of a serious talk with a nickname like love involved. So he took Draco's hand and sat with him the couch. They sat quietly for a few moments, Harry could tell Draco was in deep thought even as he cuddled close to him. "I love you. I'm in love with you, and that's why I understand why you want me to be able to let go. I'm not saying I'm going to run off and buy a house with the first fit guy I see, but eventually I'll probably let someone else in." Harry looked at him with a small smile. "I love you too, but what changed?" Draco played with Harry's hair as he looked in his eyes. "I was asked what if it was me instead. I'm selfish with everything, so you'd think I'd want you to grieve forever and never find better. Yet that's exactly what I wouldn't want. I couldn't stand to know you would do everything I planned to do. So for now, it's an I love you and I'll learn to let you go. Not yet, not unless you're gone. Until then I'm not letting anything go." Harry smiled softly, almost sad as he kissed the corner of Draco's mouth. "So I take it you're going back next week?" Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded slowly as if tired. So Harry pushed him a little so he was laying down and laid right next to him. They both fell asleep the most at peace they had in months. Not a single nightmare entered their subconscious, as they slept in each others arms. Then again their lives had become quite the nightmare themselves.


	36. Chapter 35

The potion wore off a couple weeks later. Harry took a second, and then a third. Though Draco could tell his symptoms were just getting worse, and becoming more like when he had started taking the potion. Severus had spent any free time he had searching for a possible cure. So far he'd found nothing, not even a slight something. He felt like he was going mad. They were slowly coming up to a year, and next week was Christmas. Draco had kept going to that stupid support group, maybe it made him feel better. Maybe it was him trying to prove that he'd be fine if Harry didn't make it. Nobody was completely sure, but supposed it made made everything easier. Draco had taken up smoking from Luke. It wasn't hard to keep from Harry since he spent a good part of his time sleeping nowadays. Blaise knew about the habit, Pansy did not. Pansy would definitely tell Harry seeing as the two had quite the friendship. They could joke a lot, and be sarcastic towards each other. Though Harry also genuinely listened to her bitching. Draco and Blaise never really had. They considered it typical Pansy behavior, however Harry knew it was her trying her best to convey emotions. Pansy knew the Gryffindor had grown on her, probably more than he had Blaise. He was what she'd expected him to be, but instead of finding it annoying she found it endearing. At the moment Harry and Draco were standing in Godric's Hollow cemetery. In front of them was the headstone of James and Lily Potter. Harry set flowers down and glanced at Draco. "You're not going to consider it weird if I talk, are you?" The blonde shook his head sitting on the ground. Harry sat next to him amazed that Draco Malfoy would put anything but his feet near the ground. He ignored it though and Draco wrapped an arm around his waist gently. "Hey mom, dad. I know it's um it's been a while. I wasn't sure I wanted to step foot in a cemetery, but I needed to. I have a boyfriend, I know I said I didn't really want anymore relationships the last time I was here. Obviously I lied. His name is Draco Malfoy and I can already tell you're both getting a kick out of that. Remus probably told you a lot about him. He's not a complete arse though, he's actually pretty tolerable. Sirius and Severus told me you would tolerate him, you know if you were alive. They're both okay in case you were wondering. Sirius misses you all a lot though. You can tell Remus he hasn't fallen in love with anyone else, but he's alright." Draco wiped the few tears that had fallen down Harry's face kissing his head. "C-can I have a minute?" Draco nodded getting up and walking off. "I love that git, obviously. I wish you were here to see it all. I wish I knew he was going to be alright. I wish I had more time. It won't hurt at all right? Not for me, but what about them? How am I supposed to be okay with knowing he won't be?" Draco hadn't gone very far he stood at the edge of the cemetery, he knew soon enough he'd actually hate being in one at all. He lit a cigarette leaning against the wall built around. He was losing hope, he could feel it. Harry would make it to Christmas, and New Year's he knew that much. Though he almost doubted Harry would make it to Valentine's day. The Gryffindor was getting worse and they were no closer to finding a cure than they were months ago. He sighed as he took another hit. He threw the cigarette down and glanced over towards where Harry was. He could see that he was sobbing, but stayed where he was. He could assume why the boy would be crying. Harry hated crying in front of Draco, well actually he hated crying in front of anyone. Draco knew when to push and when not to. Now was a time he didn't need to. After a while Harry glanced around looking for Draco. The blonde walked over sitting next to him once again. "Can I say something to them?" Harry nodded slowly, a little confused. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I would have loved to have met you under different circumstances. I suppose you both heard or know a lot about me. I'm assuming it's probably only from Harry and Remus, I doubt a lot of deatheaters are in whatever afterlife you are. I know I wouldn't be anywhere close to first choice for who your son dates, and I don't blame you. I've done horrible things, I was a complete prat most of my life, and I have the bloody mark from the man who ripped you away from your son. Though I can tell you I'll make however long he has left the best moments of his life. I'll never love someone else the way I love him. My mother loves him as if he was her own, I'm surprised she hasn't pulled out adoption papers already if I'm being honest. I hope you know that I truly do mean every word of this." He glanced at Harry taking his hand kissing it softly. "They know, and I believe you would be their first choice. Regardless of what mistakes you made and what you did in the past." Draco smiled sadly. He doubted that, but decided against saying it. "We should go." The raven said as he traced the mark. "Are you sure?" Harry nodded slowly looking at the headstone. "I can't say anything else yet, the rest requires a response." A couple days later They were having dinner with Dudley and his girlfriend in a while. Harry sat on the counter watching Draco cook. The Slytherin had insisted saying he knew exactly what he was doing. So far he wasn't doing anything wrong, then again he'd just started chopping things. "You know I'm still quite capable of cooking dinner right?" Draco smiled softly looking up at him. "You know I can very much manage right?" Harry rolled his eyes picking up a piece of tomato eating it. Draco glared at him. "Potter I've told you about 5 times already not to eat the ingredients, if you do it again I won't hesitate to cut your finger off." Harry laughed softly taking another piece of tomato and eating it. Draco groaned setting the knife down looking at him. "Oh, so I can get you to make that sound without touching you." Draco gave him a bitchface slapping his thigh gently. "You know that counts as abuse, hitting people when you're frustrated with them. It's also bad anger management." Harry said with a smirk. The Gryffindor hissed something out in Parseltongue looking smug. Draco once again stopped what he was doing and looked over. "If you want me to bend you over the counter and fuck you would you just say it?" Harry pulled out his wand (you stop that, his literal wood wand), and said a few spells letting the food cook itself. "Only if you're going to Malfoy." About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Harry walked to the door answering it, he let them in quickly. "Hey Harry, this i-" the girl he was with had cut him off quickly. "Harry Potter, I'm standing in the foyer of Harry Potter's house." Both he and Dudley looked at each other confused. "Oh right, name's Nina. I'm a witch, oh wait Dudley you know Harry's a wizard right?" Dudley nodded slowly looking beyond confused. "Well everyone knows Harry Potter, he defeated Voldemort. He's a hero in the wizarding world." Harry shook his head quickly. He hated being referred to as a hero. Draco walked into the foyer noticing the awkward air immediately. "I'm really not a hero. Just had the right resources I guess. Well that and really good friends." Harry said scratching the back of his neck. Draco smiled softly, leave it to Harry to not take credit on defeating Voldemort. "Forgive him, he's just modest." Nina glanced at Draco with a look he couldn't quite detect. "Right so you're Draco Malfoy then, you see you two plastered on every issue of The Daily Prophet. They don't tend to say good things." Harry shook his head, they never did. "No they don't, well dinner will be ready in a few minutes and Malfoy will get the wine." Harry said giving Draco a big smile, he knew was begging. Draco rolled his eyes kissing his cheek and going downstairs. Harry lead the two into the kitchen and sat down at the medium sized table. "You two don't call each other by first name?" Nina questioned tilting her head. Harry smiled softly. "No. We did for a while when we were friends, but Malfoy and Potter always came out easier for us. So how did you and Dudley meet?" She smiled brightly looking at Dudley with such a lovestruck look. So much so that he slightly wondered if that's how he and Draco looked at each other. It was almost sickening to look at it from a different perspective. "I ran into him, literally. Spilled his overpriced Starbucks all over both of us. No I'm kidding, that's not how we met. That's some fanfiction bullshit. No we met through a mutual friend, and actually hit it off from the start at a party. Best party I ever agreed to go to." He agreed smiling as brightly at her as Draco came back with the wine. He poured everyone a glass as the timer went off. "Sit, I've got this. I haven't used magic in front of Dudley yet." She drew out her wand getting the rest of the food out of the oven and brought everything to the table. "It's mad that I've managed to fall in love with a witch isn't it?" Nina raised her eyebrows at him as if waiting for him to go on. Draco and Harry had small smiles as they put their food on their plates. "Well not mad love, but a little weird situationally." Nina shrugged a little putting food on her plate as well. Harry noticed Dudley didn't put nearly as much on his plate as he would've in the past. It was almost awkward, but luckily Draco and Nina both knowing their significant other's past didn't let it be. "This is absolutely amazing." She paused not knowing who to compliment. Draco smirked a little glancing at Harry. "Well you can technically thank his magic and frustrating personality." Harry hit his thigh taking a sip of wine. They continued eating with a bit of small talk here and there. At least until there was a loud knock on the door. Harry tilted his head, he guessed it was either Ron or Pansy. Draco left to open the door being greeted with one Ginny Weasley. "Hey Malfoy, I'm here because I have to show Harry something." He let her in walking back to the kitchen. Harry looked up surprised. "Gin what are you doing here?" Ginny sat in the empty chair next to him slamming down a copy of The Daily Prophet. "I think the more important question Harry, is what is Draco doing?" He looked at the paper seeing a moving picture of what appeared to be Draco and Blaise in a very affectionate pose. Draco walked over looking at it with a raised eyebrow. "So now I'm cheating on you, because dating you for your fame wasn't believable enough. You know I wouldn't d-" Harry smiled softly cutting him off. "I know you wouldn't cheat Malfoy. Especially not so stupidly." Ginny however seemed unsure, which was obvious given the look on her face. Harry sighed looking at her with a pleading look to let it go. She crossed her arms but didn't say anything else towards it. Harry quickly introduced her to Nina and Dudley, asking if she wanted dinner. "Oh no I can't stay, I have dinner with Liam tonight! I completely forgot, I'll see you later Harry." She kissed his cheek and disapparated. The rest of dinner went without interruption, and they made a promise to do it again soon.


	37. Chapter 36

Draco was outside smoking a cigarette, he'd just gotten the call. Luke's boyfriend Michael passed away and he would no longer be attending groups. Harry walked out a minute or so later, way too quietly for Draco to throw the cigarette down. "You're fucking kidding me right? What are you hoping to get lung cancer?" Draco sighed softly as Harry wrapped the blanket he brought out around the blonde angrily. He shook his head looking down. "You need a blanket more than I do." Harry scoffed taking the cigarette from him taking a puff. Draco's eyes widened and Harry put a hand up to keep him quiet. "I've already got brain cancer, I doubt it'll get much worse than that. Besides at least with lung cancer I'll know how it happend right?" Draco realized Harry sounded really frustrated. He watched the raven haired boy take another drawn out hit. He'd never heard Harry sound so upset towards his illness. "It isn't hereditary as far as I know, was it something I did? Maybe I was supposed to die young. Maybe I messed with fate and was supposed to stay dead in the woods. Who knows I could've just been a bomb ready to go off from the start. Could be something to do with the Dursley's. Honestly I've got no fucking clue why or how." He took another drag, which surprised Draco. He'd nearly puked when he smoked his first cigarette with Luke. He hadn't the slightest idea of how to respond to Harry. He'd never seen him angry about his illness, he was always so worried about everyone else. "Maybe it's just life screwing you over again." Harry laughed, but Draco could hear the sarcasm towards his statement. Harry leaned against the house looking at him. "Yeah, it's probably just life having one last laugh at me." Draco sighed softly lighting another cigarette and handing one to Harry, who had threw his on the ground at some point. Harry lit it taking a long hit. Draco did the same watching him. "When did you start? Smoking I mean." Harry looked at him almost amused. "After the war, it made it easier to deal with the stress. You started more recently." Harry said leaving no room for question. Draco looked at him with a guilty face. However Harry shrugged slightly. "You think I didn't know already?" Now the Slytherin looked completely confused. Harry gave him a bitchface. "I couldn't accuse you of it from just the smell, but it's not like you do it at convenient times for me to catch you. This is the first opportunity I've had, why is that?" Draco sighed puffing on his cigarette looking down. "Luke from group, his boyfriend died last night. It was Leukemia. Guess he's switching to grief counseling or some other support group. It makes sense doesn't it? Just switch from one group to the other." Harry looked guilty now, he could tell it made Draco think about him making the same switch. Harry threw his cigarette down pulling Draco close wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Draco threw his down as well kissing the raven's head gently. "We should get you inside." Harry shook his head stubbornly hugging him tighter. Draco sighed hugging the Gryffindor back. "How am I supposed to live without you?" Draco didn't mean to say it out loud. He didn't even realize he had until Harry had responded. "You have to. I don't want you to stop living, please don't. I saw how your mother was Draco, and I know you feel so much more than she does. You can't shut everyone out. You've lived without me once, you can get back to that." Draco decided since this had already turned into such an intense conversation he may as well ask the question he's had for months. "How would let go of me?" Harry hadn't expected it at all. He sighed looking away thinking about it for a while. "Well the ideal way would be pack everything away and act like we never happened in the first place, but the truth is. I don't think I could let you go completely. I'd still end up wearing your shirt to bed because it smelled like you, I'd keep our pictures, and the flowers you gave me our first date. My mind would still jump to you when asked if I was single. I'd probably lose it, and it's not fair to say that. Then again you'd tell me to move on if it was you instead just like I am." Harry and Draco had spent most of the day in their bed, not speaking much just laying next to each other. "What are you going to miss the most?" Draco was curious about how Harry had truly felt about dying and decided today was as close as he was going to get to accepting enough to ask. "I can't narrow it down to one thing. I've thought about it a lot. I'm going to miss your damn smile, I'll miss Snape's comments about being a clumsy git, I'll miss Molly yelling at the twins, I'll miss Ginny yelling when she gets upset, I'm going to miss Hermione ranting about Ron being a complete fool, but maybe most of all I'll miss waking up to you. Messy hair and your raspy voice. You always look so done with everything even though all you did was wake up. I want you to move on, but I'm already jealous of the guy that gets to spend years with it. I don't really mind, just as long as he doesn't take it for granted. As long as he knows how fucking lucky he is to see Draco Malfoy first thing in the morning when he hates everything. I hope he wakes up just before you and realizes just how much mornings can become his favorite thing. I don't want you to find someone else just because, I want you to find someone else because it'd be a shame to be the only guy to know what it's like to be loved by you. Especially when it's everything a guy could ever want." Draco wasn't sure what to say for the most part. Harry could tell that much from the way the blonde had taken to looking at anything but Harry. The Slytherin wasn't sure he could say anything comforting towards it. Yet he decided to try anyway. "I don't see myself being able to love someone the way I love you. I know I have years upon years left, but who am I supposed to spend them with if it's not you? Why do you care if I move on so much anyway?" Harry let out a soft breath tracing Draco's mark. He stayed there quietly for a few seconds. "I care, because I don't want you to spend the rest of your life longing for me and not being able to do a damn thing about it," he paused for a few seconds after that and then continued on, "You'll find someone eventually, they'll be a lot like me or maybe they'll be everything that I'm not. They won't love you more than I do, but maybe they'll love you the same." Draco looked at the Gryffindor. "What if I don't want them to?" Harry kissed his head gently with a small smile. "What if you do?"


	38. Chapter 37

It was Christmas. Harry and Draco were spending the morning with Narcissa and Lucius before they were supposed to be at the Burrow. Harry found out just how much the Malfoy's truly did for Christmas. Snape was there as well, dressed in his usual black robes. However Lucius was wearing some ridiculous muggle sweater that matched Narcissa's. Draco had already opened his gift from Harry that morning. Though Harry still had no clue as to what Draco was getting him, the Slytherin just kept making him wait. He hadn't said much about it either. The two were still dressed in their "pajamas" as it was Malfoy tradition. Harry didn't mind it at all, Molly always wanted the kids dressed up for pictures. Not that he minded that either, but this was a lot less of a hassle. Surprisingly Snape handed Draco and Harry a present each silently. Harry raised his eyebrows unwrapping it slowly. He was met with a leather bound journal. "It was your mother and I's. It's full on notes we'd use to talk in class during 4th year." Harry ran his hand down the journal carefully. He opened to the first page and instantly recognized his mother's handwriting. (Not Snape's though of course, because we know he couldn't do that all of sixth-year). He looked up at the Potion's professor with a wide smile. "Thank you Severus." Snape nodded with the faintest of smiles. "Will you come to the garden with me?" Draco asked the Gryffindor a while later. Narcissa hid a knowing smirk as they left. Lucius looked at her confused. "What do you know that I don't?" Narcissa shook her head obviously letting him know that she wasn't going to say. She got up from the couch waving her wand so her hair was pinned up. Snape smirked slightly as he got up as well. "Cissa where are we going?" She smiled waving her hand so he'd follow her. "You'll see Lucius." He shrugged and followed after her quickly. Harry stood with Draco in the garden with a blindfold over his eyes. "Did you get me a plant? I mean I'd love it, but we both know it'd just die." Draco rolled his eyes with a smile untying the blindfold slowly. "No Potter it's not a plant." Harry glanced away seeing pretty much everyone he and Draco ever knew. He looked at Draco clearly confused. "Wh-" Draco interrupted him. "We're getting married." Harry smiled wide as Snape came up standing in front of the two. "You let Pansy in the garden, and everyone else. We're in our pajamas." Draco kissed his hand gently. "It's just a garden, you're a lot more important. Yeah I've noticed, but I didn't need the extra stress and neither did you of actually planning and worrying about every little thing." Harry smiled wide hugging him tightly. "So are we having a wedding or not?" Snape drawled out from where he stood. The Slytherin and Gryffindor nodded quickly smiling at each other. Pansy and Hermione both came up giving them each a ring and a kiss on the cheek. "I don't even have vows!" Everyone laughed, except Snape. Draco kissed his hand. "Just say whatever comes to mind." Harry looked at him thinking about it for a second. "You're insane for starters. A wedding on Christmas in practically freezing weather, and not even telling me. Somehow managing to keep everyone from telling me. You're amazing, Merlin you're amazing. Everything about you somehow drives me crazy, sometimes in the not so good way. Yet I'll never get tired of it. I love you, and I'm in love with you. I promise that won't ever change. You're everything I need and want, and I can't imagine anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I'm never going to love someone the way I love you. You make every single day worth waking up for. Your smile is my favorite sight, your laugh is my favorite sound, your hand is where mine belongs, and you're my favorite feeling. I could die tomorrow, but I would still thank death for waiting until I loved you, and for getting to know what being loved by you is like. No matter what Draco Lucius Malfoy I'm yours until my last breath and even after that, Always." Quite a few people were crying including Draco. Harry smiled softly wiping the blonde's face. "I never let anyone in the way I have with you. Love always seemed like such a waste of time. Then you showed up, and everything I had planned went to hell. I wouldn't change a single second of it. Loving you is one of the scariest things I've ever done, but I'm addicted to the feeling. Everything about you is why I love you. Sometimes why you annoy me too. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you, because no matter what happens I know, well I know that you're my soulmate. You're my other half. I know there's a chance you'll be gone eventually, but I promise to be just as in love with you as I am right now. My heart is yours regardless of what happens, and I promise my dreams will be of you. You may not be able to be my forever physically, but I'd rather be your forever than never know what it's like to be loved by you. I'd rather deal with the pain of losing you than to never know this, and I would always pick you. We argue more than any two people I've ever met, but we love more than any two people I've ever met. I'm yours Harry James Potter, until the very end." The two smiled at each other looking so in love regardless of the tears falling down their faces. "Draco do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Draco said with a bright smile on his face. Severus turned to Harry. "Harry do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Harry didn't look anywhere but Draco. "I do." "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." "It's about bloody time." Draco said pulling Harry close and picking him up kissing him deeply. Harry kissed back with a smile on his face. As far as they were concerned nobody else in the Malfoy Garden mattered, all they were worried about was kissing each other like it would be their last.


	39. Chapter 38

They held a celebration at Malfoy Manor. Where everyone was spread throughout the kitchen and living room. Mcgonagall walked up to the raven haired Gryffindor with a pleased smile on her face. "I had a feeling you would soon enough be Mr. Potter-Malfoy. I think Professor Snape could tell too. Mr. Malfoy told me you said I would be one of the first people you invited to your wedding." Harry blushed lightly with a small smile. "Of course Professor, I would have sent you one had I of known it was going to happen today." Minerva smiled giving him a hug. In all actual truth she owed Dumbledore 27 galleons, she was sure he was going to end up with Ginny. If he were alive she would, but she'd have to settle for telling his portrait when she got back to Hogwarts. They continued talking for a little while before Sirius came over. "Minnie. Always a pleasure." Mcgonagall tried her best not to look amused at the nickname. However both Harry and Sirius could tell she was faltering. "Mr. Black always nice to see you." She nodded to him and left so he could talk to Harry. "So you got married today, seems like the kind of thing you should have a glass of wine for." Harry smiled softly shaking his head. He really didn't think alcohol would stay in his system long at all nowadays. "So any advice?" Sirius wrapped an arm around him with a serious face. "Yes, your first argument as a married couple will determine all your arguments and how they're resolved in the future." Lucius was standing with Narcissa and Draco when he thought of something. "Why wasn't I informed of this wedding exactly?" Narcissa chuckled softly looking at him. "You would've told Harry, and it was a surprise. You can't have a surprise if the person knows Lucius." Lucius grumbled something about how he wouldn't have told Harry. Though they all knew he would've. Harry walked over, and immediately Lucius shouted. "They didn't tell me about the wedding either! They said I would've told you, can you believe that?" Draco facepalmed as the older Slytherin only went on to prove their point. Harry held back a laugh scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah I can't imagine why they'd do that Lucius. Surely they know you have excellent secret keeping skills." Narcissa giggled a bit and took Lucius' hand guiding him away. Draco smiled softly at Harry looking at him with the same amount of love he had all day. "I hope you know this isn't all of your Christmas present Potter." Harry looked confusedly at him. Draco leaned in close with a smirk. "Not even slightly." He kissed the Gryffindor's neck just as Hermione and Ron walked up. "Congratulations you two. Well ferret I guess since you've officially proved yourself worthy of Harry, you can have a shot of the best firewhiskey I've ever had." It came out slurred seeing as Ron had already had what seemed to be more than a few shots. Hermione shook her head waving her hand. "Ignore him, he took the word celebration quite literal. I can't believe Draco actually went through with this. Molly and Sirius told me he was so nervous when he asked for their permission." Harry glanced at Draco who was blushing lightly. Draco had actually asked permission? Harry didn't know why that shocked him so much. Maybe it was the fact that Sirius and Molly had said yes. Narcissa suddenly tapped her glass with a fork as she stood up at her seat. "I'd like to propose a toast in honor of these two newlyweds. To our newest son, you have brought life and love back into a broken family. You've made my son the happiest I've ever seen him, and I couldn't ask for a better man to call my son his husband. Also I think it's safe to say that you can call me mom now, as I will no longer acknowledge Narcissa from you. Dragon I love you so much, and I hope you will always find the light in the dark. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you so in love and happy. I've watched grow from the spoiled brat you were into the amazing man you are now. I wouldn't trade a second of it for the world Dragon. To Harry and Draco." Harry and Draco smiled brightly at her. Everybody took a drink and cheered. Sirius then stood up looking at them both proudly. "Well my boy it seems you've gotten married. I remember when you were just a little snot filled babe calling me "adfoo". Your dad would be so proud if he could see you now. Your mom would be too. Draco I'll admit I was skeptical about you at first, but I can see that you've made mini prongs here the happiest he could possibly be. For that Draco I thank and accept you for as long as I live." Many speeches and dances later Harry and Draco were ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and walked outside. "How long have you been planning this?" Draco smirked a little and took another blindfold out of "his" sweatpants. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He apparated them, and Harry stood confused. He couldn't hear Nyx or Persephone so he didn't think they were at home. Where else could they be? He felt himself being lead somewhere for a good while before he felt Draco removing the blindfold. "You didn't think I would forget about the honeymoon did you? You've said you've always wanted to go to Fiji, why you put it off I ha-" However he was cut short by Harry jumping on him kissing him passionately. Draco kissed him back urgently carrying him to the house he had rented for the week. He unlocked the door pushing it open. He looked at the Gryffindor with a smirk. "I thought you were tired?" Harry shook his head quickly. "Not even a little. I just wanted to get you alone." Draco kicked the door shut and set the raven down on the bed gently. An hour or so later and They were cuddling. "So we're married now." Harry said with a bright smile. He twisted the ring around his finger looking at the blonde. "It was okay, right? The way I did it I mean." The Slytherin asked in a quiet voice. "When I said I'd marry you at any given time and it would be perfect as long as you said I do, I meant it. I didn't think you'd go as far as actually marrying me in our pajamas, especially with you being you. I loved it, and I love you." Draco smiled wide kissing his temple holding him closer. "I love you too, and I figured it could be just you and me without all the superficial stuff. The way we've always been." Harry grabbed Draco's hand tracing the mark gently. He glanced up at the blonde with a small smile kissing his nose. "That's one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me. Draco Malfoy's gone soft." The Slytherin rolled his eyes straddling the raven with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Want to bet?" "Do I?"


	40. Chapter 39

Harry got worse as the weeks went by, they knew he didn't have long and whenever Harry wasn't awake Draco was searching even more frantically for a cure. Hermione researched for any cases of cancer being cured by magic, but so far had no luck. The support group had no clue what to say to the blonde, he always seemed too close to the edge. Luna had spoken to magical healers from all over the world, they all said the same thing. If it was possible they never found a cure and no hope for it either. Neville had read every herbology book he could find, at least twice. Snape tested potion after potion. Everyone was in overdrive, except for Harry. He was more than drained physically nowadays. The potions Snape originally made quit working all together and had started to make it worse. He quit taking them. Ron had never known he could feel such emotion, but watching his best friend deteriorate in front of him ruined him. Narcissa started looking at the stars every night pleading for a miracle, she was worried about her boys. Lucius joined her from time to time, but would never admit that he was pleading too. None of the Weasley children took chores anymore, Molly needed the distraction. What was once done by the family and magic she now did by hand and alone. Sirius was working all the time and when he wasn't he was taking shot after shot. Now he truly would be the last living Marauder. Pansy spent a lot of time at Draco and Harry's, she and Draco held each other as they both sobbed. Minerva visited as often as she could telling Harry stories of his father and mother. Dudley visited too, along with Nina sometimes. The youngest Dursley had looked through a lot of muggle techniques, Harry wouldn't try any. Harry was laying in bed, like he did most of the time nowadays. He could practically feel the days being numbered. Draco was laying next to him. "Draco, I'm out of time. I don't have long left, we can both feel it." Draco started messing with his shirt before looking at the Gryffindor. He shook his head slowly. "No we can still find something, I can find something, or Severus can. Damnit Harry you're not dead yet." The raven looked at him with a small sad smile. He knew the blonde probably wouldn't give up, but he couldn't stand seeing him like this. So he was going to try at the very least. "Draco please, just please I need you to be here. Not just physically." The blonde sighed softly looking at him. He noticed the weight loss, and the sunken in cheeks. The once bright eyes taken over by a dull lifeless haze. He knew that he was still Harry though, and that's what mattered. He knew there was nothing else to do but give in. So he held Harry in his arms kissing his head. They shared a soft kiss and Harry rubbed the blonde's cheek slowly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and when I'm gone I want you to deal with this healthily. Please try at least? I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need to know you'll at least be sane. I need to know that you'll be okay eventually." The Slytherin stared into his eyes. "I'll be sane eventually, and I'll try. I'll keep going to counseling and living. I won't shut everyone out. I don't want to move on though Harry. Not to some dramatic extent, I don't care to love someone else and I don't want someone to try and replace you. You're it for me, and you're always going to be it." Harry died two days later at 11:56am his body finally caved. Draco knew he had to tell someone, and he sent a scribble of an owl to Severus. Severus was in the dungeons testing one last potion when he got the owl. He rushed to the house to find Draco sobbing over Harry holding him tightly. The scene was almost all too familiar. "Draco, Draco breathe. Calm down." The older Slytherin said trying to soothe the youngest Malfoy. "No, no! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Snape pulled him away holding him close. Draco pushed and fought against, but eventually broke down against his godfather's chest. Severus was glad he'd already written to the Weasleys. He knew someone would be competent enough to notify everyone else. At least he hoped. So he held Draco tightly as the boy cried against him. His own tears fell silently and went unnoticed by him. Within a mere 30 minutes everyone had arrived at the house. Lucius had firecalled Shaklebolt explaining the situation so he could be there for his son. What else could Shaklebolt do except grant permission? He owed Harry and he knew this was one way to pay back that debt. So Lucius and Narcissa held their son as he sobbed as they had many times before, but this time they weren't sure they would ever be able to fix it. Sirius sat in a corner he was in denial. How could he outlive a kid? How had he managed to live longer than his best friend's son? They had notified the wizarding coroner a few minutes ago. Draco walked silently into his and Harry's bedroom. He sat on the bed grabbing Harry's hand. He tried holding back a sob, but failed miserably. "I knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with you, I told him as soon as I found out about you two." Draco looked at his godfather confused. "What do you mean? Why would you tell him not to?" Severus stared at the blonde, and knew he shouldn't have said anything. Though Draco stood quickly. "Severus why would you tell him to stay away?" Snape knew that he couldn't ignore the question now. He sighed heavily glancing at Harry's lifeless body. "I knew, he told me months before he told anyone else about the cancer." Draco stared at him in a quiet shock. "So you didn't fucking tell anyone? You didn't, y-you could have." He stopped mid sentence glancing at Harry. He visibly shook and objects went flying around the room. He fell to his knees shaking with sobs. Suddenly an envelope with his name printed in Harry's obvious handwriting fell into his lap.


	41. Chapter 40

Draco,  
If you're reading this I'm dead. I never thought I'd start a letter that way, yet here we are. I guess I should be honest and tell you I was started writing this months ago, how many? Who knows. I love you, we haven't said that yet and if we haven't you should know. I've never loved someone the way I helplessly and selfishly love you. I'm sorry you fell in love with a dying man. I'm even more sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you. Maybe we would have been the same, but maybe you wouldn't have gotten so close. I don't know where I'll go, but I know that I'll miss you. Even the stupid arguments, then again maybe that's because they lead to great makeup sex. I hope that you know this wasn't your fault because you didn't save me. It wasn't your job to. I like to believe you'll be happy again, eventually at least. I like to believe you'll move on and find love again as well. I hope you let them in the way you have with me. I hope that they treat you the way I wish you would treat yourself. I see the way you still look at the mark. I know how you still get a guilty look when you're around Hermione. You can't stand your past, and I wish you could understand that it doesn't make you a bad person now. I know about the nightmares you get too, but you never wake up from them. You just sleep through them and hold me tighter. I don't have the heart to wake you up, I'm not sure that I ever will. It's not like you don't talk to me about everything you went through. I don't know maybe I'm a horrible boyfriend. I just wish you knew that you aren't your mistakes, you're not that mark, and your past isn't something to be ashamed of. Hermione forgave you a long time ago, I don't know if she's told you that. I figured I would just in case. Nobody that matters blames you for what choices you made during the war. You're a good person. I don't tell you that enough, but you really are. You would do anything for someone you care about. The way you described Slytherin's colors on our first date. You said something similar to that. I want you to know that there's still good in the world. You'll find it again soon enough. Maybe something small like your mother gardening again, seeing a kid excited about a broom, or maybe realizing now that you have more family than you'll know what to do with. Maybe it will be take something big, like seeing Snape laugh, or watching one of your best friend's fall in love. I know part of you will be angry if the it's the second one, but mostly you'll be happy that in such a messed up world happiness is possible. Maybe it'll get you to hope for happy days again. Merlin this sounds bloody cheesy doesn't it? I sound like a complete Hufflepuff. You're probably rolling your eyes with a small smile, because even if you're hurting like hell you could never picture me in Hufflepuff. Is it sad to miss you already? You're just in the other room, but writing this I just I think maybe it makes the fact that I won't get to be there so much more real. You're looking so hard for a cure, and I can't tell you how hopeless I think it is. I see the way you glance at me, as if I'm going to just disappear. I know your nightmares are changing and it's worse. Now when you wake up it's not just a nightmare, it's your reality too. I'm so sorry that I let myself put you through this. The guilt is eating at me, and I know I deserve it. None of what I did was fair to you. You should have had the chance to walk away. Instead I kept it from you, and let you believe everything was fine. If I had told you from the start would you have stayed? Would you have willingly let yourself fall in love with someone you knew was dying with absolutely no certain way to fix it? I almost find it ironic. My parents died younger than I will, and they did it to protect me. They hoped I would live a long full life, do you think what I've done counts for that? Sometimes I think maybe part of them will regret it when they realize I was marked for death since the start. I hope you don't regret falling in love with me in your later years. It's contradicting isn't it? I don't want you to regret us, but part of me hopes you hate me enough to move on. You think you can manage both?

Damn it's been a while since I've started writing this letter, there's just so much I need you to know. It's been about three weeks since I've started this. It's almost like I have no clue how to phrase what I need you to hear. Or read I guess, it's not exactly a howler is it? Maybe that would have been better, Merlin knows how much you'll read this damn thing. I'm getting worse. There's so much worry in your eyes when you look at me, like you're trying to guilt it into going away. I hope that works, because I'm not sure I can leave you like this. Maybe I should leave you, maybe I should cheat on you or something. Would you hate me then? Would that hurt blind the hurt you're feeling everytime I get sick, or when I'm taking a nap at 5pm? I couldn't hurt you like that of course, but would it make it better if I did? I keep asking myself if I should let you go, and my mind keeps screaming yes. Then you're pulling me closer in your sleep again, and maybe leaving would be more selfish than this. You need me until I'm gone, and I need you until my last breath. It's almost infuriating, no it is infuriating that I can see every emotion you feel. I keep waiting for you to push me away and hate me now, but you fucking won't. Don't you get it by now? You're setting yourself up to get heartbroken. Why aren't you being the damn Slytherin you are and looking out for yourself? Do you want to be hurt? Do you want a valid reason for being scared of love? Maybe I do understand it. Love makes you blind right? That's what everyone says, but come on. You're Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're smarter than this. You're smarter than waiting for the guy you're in love with to die. Regardless of your feelings towards me. Maybe I'll never understand why you want this. I just hope you know what you're doing.

It's been a long while since I've added to this letter. I told myself that I couldn't put this off anymore. You started going to a group recently. You also started smoking recently. It's kind of funny you think you're so good at hiding it, you're really not. I'm not mad, you've been stressed and it's a lot to deal with. I'm going to be honest, I went through your phone the other day. Luke from your support group seems like a good guy. I mean I probably shouldn't be trying to set you up with someone this early, but what can it hurt? It's not like you're going to yell at my headstone for even considering you being with someone else. I'm not pushing it or anything, I just you know maybe it'd be good for you to be with someone who understands. Is that insensitive to say? I don't know the guidelines for what you should and shouldn't say about someone whose with someone dying. Probably because I'm the significant other that's dying. It was really just a thought, I know you don't want someone who treats you like you're a princess (even if you are). He doesn't seem to, and who knows maybe you need someone else who's angry at the world. Even if you don't get into a relationship, you should still at least you know get off some way other than your hand. You don't have to feel guilty, I promise. Since this is all about meeting someone else or being with someone else I guess I should say everything you tend to not let me get to when I bring it up. It's okay if you move on, it's not forgetting me or replacing me in any way. I'm not going to roll in my grave if you find yourself attracted to someone. I'm not going to pout in the afterlife if you find someone else. I'm not going to be upset if you find yourself falling in love with someone. I hope that you do, I hope someone gets to see your mother's judgemental face the first time they meet. I love your mother, but she has one. I want someone to be able to know that when you get really angry you tend to cry, I want someone to see you in your worst state and still be able to know that you're the embodiment of perfection. It's okay if they do the things I did. If they trace your mark you don't have to freeze, if they call you Malfoy you don't have to flinch, you don't have to worry about someone loving you the way I have. If anything I hope that they do. Draco my big point here is that I want you to know the smallest or the biggest forms of moving on don't make you a horrible person. They make you human.

My time's running out, so I know I have to finish writing this now. We got married, and I couldn't be happier. Though the happiness won't last forever. I charmed this letter so that when I died and you had a magical outburst it would come to you. Clever, I know. It's almost a sentimental ending to our story isn't it? It's okay if you're angry, but you promised you wouldn't push everyone away. They're just worried about you, and doing what I can't. I hope you'll stay with your parents a while, I can't imagine you staying alone in our house. Maybe even stay with Pansy, she's going to take it hard too you know. I guess it's time for you to know all my secrets. My list, it's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand take out the book and cast a revealing spell. There's only one thing left to check, and it's on you to finish it. I know, what a rude task to ask of you. You'll understand when you read it. Severus knew I was sick before anyone else, don't be upset with him. I told him to keep it to himself. I think you'll need him when I'm gone. He understands losing someone you love too young. I had Lucius released because I knew you'd need both of your parents when all was said and done. It wasn't anywhere near coincidental. Same reason I convinced you and Severus to talk again. I loved you, I was in love with you, and you were everything I'd ever hoped for. I wouldn't change a single second of it for anything Draco. I don't want to end this too cheesy so I'll end it with a I kind of dislike you. I think it works better for us. Don't you?


	42. Epilogue

Draco did eventually move on, with Luke ironically enough. Though they never married, and he never replaced Harry. Just as Luke never replaced Michael. Hermione and Ron did have a baby and then a couple more. The first baby named in honor of their best friend. Haley Jamie Weasley came out healthy and perfect. The holiday's never did seem the same, but the Malfoy's still invited the Weasley's. Draco would visit Harry's grave right next to his parents, he'd always bring the same flowers. Snapdragons and lilies. He had eventually checked off the last box, he did eventually find happiness again. Sirius passed away a few short years after Harry, but Draco had visited him up until his death. Pansy finally settled down, and she too found peace. Blaise however never did, he enjoyed the single life a lot more and it didn't bother him to not be with someone. Ginny settled down and had a couple of kids, she never quit playing Quidditch. Everyone moved on in their own ways, but never truly let go of the green eyed Gryffindor.

"So that's what happens if I go back?" Harry said looking at Death in the form of Dumbledore. The man smiled softly nodding. Harry glanced back towards the part of Voldemort's soul that was still on the ground. "You can't truly cheat death can you?" Death shook his head with an amused twinkle in his eye. "No Harry you certainly can't." Harry sighed softly, he could die now or wait 7 years. "That's the fate that's set in stone? What if I change it?" "You can't, if you go back all memory of how it will end will be erased. There's not really such thing as a Master of Death Harry. You just get a choice of if you want to go back and have it end the way you've seen or if you want to depart now." Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. "If I don't go back will Draco find happiness?" Dumbledore shrugged and gave the boy a look. "You'd just have to watch from the afterlife. Just like everyone dead in this very moment that's watching you doesn't know what you'll choose." Harry thought about it deeply for a minute or so and he looked up with certainty as he spoke his answer.


End file.
